Kagome the Cat Demon Revised
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Kagome becomes a cat hanyou durring the group's journey for the Sacred Jewel shards. Some Canon pairings and some OC pairings.
1. I'm a Demon?

My first Inuyasha fic. I've read a bunch of fics where Kagome turns into some kind of demon and I liked the idea, that's why I'm writing this fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this fic and the OC Kathy.

Chapter 1 I'm a demon? 

Inuyasha and his friends where walking down a mountain road when a young women came running toward them. Miroku ran up to the lady and clasped her hands.

" Miss, would you bare my…." He didn't get to finish because Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu .

"Hentai!" she yelled at him. The women looked nervous but spoke up.

" You all look like powerful warriors. My village is under attack by a very strong Kitsune, please help us."

" Feh. We don't have time to play good Samaritan." Said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" ordered Kagome.

WHAM!

"Ignore him. We'd love to help."

"Thank so much! Please follow me." Then the lady ran off. When they reached the village or what was left of it, They saw a huge brown Fox Demon devouring humans by the pawful. Something shined pink light from the creature's forehead.

" He got a sacred Jewel shard!" said Kagome. 

"Then he's mine!" said Inuyasha. He drew Tessaiga and charged at the kitsune. He saw the Wind Scar and cut threw it. Beams of energy raced through the ground but before they hit, the fox demon disappeared in a column of blue fire.

"Where'd he go?" wondered Inuyasha. The Fox demon appeared behind him and struck with its claws. Miroku started removing the prayer beads around his cursed hand.

" Miroku if you use Wind Tunnel the whole village is history." Said Sango. She threw her Hiraikotsu at the Kitsune, but it saw her and was once again disappeared. While Sango and Inuyasha fought the kitsune Miroku landed his staff on the demon head with a loud crack. The Fox demon batted Miroku away with it's tail, and he was sent flying into a tree. Kagome tried to assist by firing her sacred arrow, it buried itself inside the kitsune's back. It roared with pain and charged Kagome, His claws making deep slashes In her stomach.

" Bastard! Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!" Shouted Inuyasha. The Kitsune was torn apart by the angry hanyou's claws. Kagome removed the jewel shard from the dead demon's forehead.

" Kagome, are you all right?" he asked.

" I'll be fine." She replied.

"ROAR!" The Kitsune struggled to his feet, his body torn in numerous places and pooling out however it it still managed to stand. It roared again and became engulfed with blue flames. It centered some of the fire into it's paws and threw it at Kagome. Inuyasha dashed over to help her but was too late. The fire comsumed her and she vanished. The next second the Kitsune lost it's aura of fire and collasped. It's body disintigerated and blew away.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku placed a hand in front of his face and began chanting. " Just what the hell are you doing monk?"

" I'm praying for Kagome so that she reaches the afterlife safely." Said the monk.

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice threatening to crack. Shippo walked over to them licking a lollipop.

" Who was using fox magic just now?" He asked. Inuyasha turned away. Sango walked up to him and kneeled down. Shippo saw tears at the base of her eyes.

" A kitsune we were fighting, he...used foxfire...on Kagome..before he died..she's gone." The Demon Slayer sobbed.

" No she isn't. The fox magic appeared not far from here. It was for teleportation, not destruction." Said the chibi kitsune. Inuyasha perked up, grabbed Shippo and ran off.

" Tell me exactly where you sensed Kagome reapear!"

Somewhere in a forest

When Kagome woke up She was lying in primitive bed, she saw that a girl was cooking something, then she noticed the Girl's tail and catlike ears. She wore long pants and shirt that looked like they were made from animal fur.

" Good your awake, how do you feel?" asked the girl.

"Like I fell from a five story building." Answered Kagome.

" Five story building? What's that?" asked the girl.

'I forgot, Feudal era' thought Kagome "A very high place." She said out loud.

" Oh, You had some terrible injuries when I found you. My name's Kathy." Kathy said

"Your bow and quiver are on the table." Kagome got up and grabbed her bow, it was then she noticed that he finger nails were unusually long.

'Wait, those aren't finger nails, they're claws!' Kagome thought.

"I was afraid this would happen." Kathy said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome a little panic in her voice.

" Well, You had lost a lot of blood by the time I found you, so I had to give you some of mine." Said Kathy.

" Does that mean I'm a Hanyuo now?" asked Kagome.

"Yep, A Cat Hanyou like me except I'm a full youkai." Said Kathy.

'Now I wouldn't be able to go to school, I least Inuyasha will be happy." Thought Kagome. 

Translations:

Kitsune- Fox demon

Hanyou- half demon

Youkai-full demon

Hentai- prevert

Hiraikotsu- Flying Bone

What do you think? Please review! Read my other fics . I've barely gotten any reviews for most of them.


	2. Control Problems

I'm reposting this fic because The admin removed it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except this fic and the OCs.

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 2 Control Problems

Kagome looked herself over. She had claws like Innuyasha, black cat ears, a black tail, and fangs.

" Is there anyway to reverse this?"

" No, Demon blood is now a part of you."

" I gotta go, Thanks for saving me." Said Kagome.

" Wait! I have to teach you how to control your demon self, If I don't, terrible things could happen." Warned Kathy.

" Like what?" asked Kagome.

" If you kill someone in demon mode without your bow and arrows, you could become obsessed with killing and go mad!" said Kathy.

" Don't worry, I only fight with my bow and arrow so There's nothing to worry about." said Kagome and left. After a little wandering she was caught in a boen crushing hug. She saw it was Inuyasha and blushed.

" Kagome! Where were you! We had to stay up all night looking for you when we should have been looking for Jewel shards!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome was about to 'sit' him when Shippo spoke up.

" What he means to say is, he was so worried about you, he stay up all night looking." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

" Really?" Kagome asked. Shippo could not resist the temptation to harass Inuyasha further.

" Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when he thought you died." Said Shippo, Innuyasha pounded him.

" You were worried about me?" asked Kagome.

" I was worried about the jewel shards!" Inuyasha insisted.

'Putting up a tough guy attack, as usual.' Thought Kagome.

" Inuyasha, you can let go of her now." Said Miroku. The dog hanyou just then realized he had Kagome crushed against his chest and pushed her away.

" Kagome, you smell different, and...HOW DID YOU BECOME A HANYOU!" Inuyasha demanded. In their eagerness to see Kagome alive, no one had noticed her change. Kagome filled them in.

They hiked the rest of the day and made camp at Sunset. Kagome started passing out earplugs, Miroku had started saying perverted things in his sleep, so everyone needed them to block him out. Everyone fell asleep immediately after they got comfortable. Kagome was about to go to sleep when she heard some shouting and went to find out what it was. She eventually came to village where bandits had a large group of men at sword point.

" Let our wives and daughters go you scum!" shouted a villager. A bandit kicked him in the stomach. Kagome saw a large group of women tied and gagged in a cage. Some of the Bandits were starring at them hungrily.

'I hope they don't plan to do what I think they're going to.' Thought Kagome.

" We're going to have lots of fun with your loved ones. There going to increase our ranks." Said the leader with a cruel perverted grin. Then he laughed evilly. Kagome couldn't stand it, she left her hiding place.

" Let them go or you'll be sorry." She warned. The leader looked Kagome over.

"She's a demon? Men, Kill her!" shouted the leader. All the bandits rushed Kagome. With cat-like agility and speed none of bandits were able to touch her. She knocked all of the them out with little difficulty. But when Kagome looked around, she didn't see the leader or the women. The leader packed up when he saw his men were losing.

'I may have lost my men but I have all these pretty ladies, I can sell most of them into slavery and keep a few for my own entertainment. Then I'll have enough money to live the good life for a while.' Thought the leader. Then felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked back and saw the Cat demon starring at him.

"Release them now!" she ordered. He quickly did as he was bidden. When they were all free, Kagome turned to the bandit. "Never do this again! Understand?" The bandit nodded. Kagome turned to go when she heard a sword being drawn, and swung, she ducked and thrusted with her claws, she felt something and instinctively grabbed it and pulled. It was the bandit's heart, still beating and pumping blood onto the ground. Kagome got a strange sensation, feeling the hot blood spill over her hand. She got a unnatural look in her eyes (Like Inuyasha when he loses Tessaiga ) She wanted more, more blood, more hearts, MORE! She ran in search of more people.

Inuyasha and the others

Kagome's friends woke up to the morning sun.

" Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo. Everyone looked around but didn't see her.

"Maybe she had to go." Suggested Sango. Miroku got a perverted grin. Sango slapped him.

" I got her scent." Said Innuyasha. They followed him to the village. A man walked up to Inuyasha.

"Are you a friend of that nice Nekko?" he asked.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"A Nekko saved our wives and daughters from bandits, she had raven hair, black tail and ears, and very strange clothing." Said the villager.

" Described them!" demanded Inuyasha.

" She had a very short green kimono, with a white shirt and a red scarf." Said the villager.

'That sounds like Kagome!' Then a man stumbled into the village, he had claw marks on him and was bleeding in several places.

" Crazy cat demon destroyed my caravan!" He yelled then collapsed. When he came to, he explained in detail. "A Cat demon attacked my caravan, she killed everyone laughing! She had very strange clothes, I've never seen such a sort kimono." He said. A Cat demon in fur clothes approached him.

" Were did you last see this Nekko, I think It may be my sister." She said.

" 15 miles east." He said.

" Inuyasha, let's go, It may be Kagome." Said Miroku. The Cat Demon stopped them.

" You are Inuyasha?" She asked.

" What's it to you?" He asked back.

" If you are I may be able to help you find Kagome." She said. Inuyasha grabbed the Nekko's collar.

" How do you know Kagome!" He demanded.

" I saved her from bleeding to death. She is my blood sister." Said the cat demon. " I warned her this would happen, but she didn't listen." Said the cat demon they now knew as Kathy. As soon as she stopped speaking Inuyasha ran in the direction the Traveler pointed in. Everyone else got on Kirara and tried to keep up. They came to another village in chaos, It was here they found Kagome. Her clothes were torn and bloodied.

"We will have to subdue her if we can hope to bring her out of her blood lust." Said Kathy. She pounced on Kagome. She fell on her back then double kicked Kathy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Kagome, she spun around, catching it in mid spin, and throwing it back at her. She was able to catch it again but the force knocked her down. Miroku tired to disable her with his sutras but she shredded them. Inuyasha caught her in a bear hug so to hold her still while Miroku used his sutras. Kagome struggled to get free, but even in demon from she wasn't stronger then Inuyasha so she let out an ear-piercing scream. Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of to silence her. He kissed her. Since Kagome's mouth was still open from screaming, Innuyasha's tongue "accidentally" slipped into her mouth. Kagome soon stopped struggling and kissed him back. Then they pulled back.

' Wow, I didn't know Inuyasha was such a good kisser' thought Kagome, blushing.

' I didn't know Kagome's lips tasted so good. If she kisses this well, I wonder how well she... Inuyasha you hentai. I've been hanging around Miroku too long.' As if Inuyasha's thoughts summoned him. Miroku came.

"Looks like you too are finally hitting it off." He said with his perverted grin. That's when Innuyasha and Kagome realized their awkward position, Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome and their faces were very close. They immediately pushed each other away, blushing as red as the fur of the fire rat.

" Miroku if you tell anyone what you saw, I'll rip out your manhood and stuff it down your throat!" threatened Inuyasha. Miroku nodded. Everyone else came to soon.

"Sister, I warned you this would happened." Said Kathy.

" How'd you meet Innuyasha? And how did you know he was my friend?" asked Kagome.

" I met him at the last village. I knew he was your friend because you were calling out his name in your sleep." Said Kathy, then she did a fairly good impression of Kagome's voice " 'Inuyasha! Help me! I need you!' I assumed he was your mate." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed even more.

" He/she's not my mate!" They both screamed.

Next chapter: A bigger Family Please Review.


	3. A Bigger Family

Review Replies

ILOVEInuyasha07- I'm flattered you remember her look from theoriginal chapter 2. I like this one better too.

Everyone who was wondering what happened to the original- it was removed by the Admin

Kagome the Cat Demon Ch.3 A Bigger Family

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

"Where do you think you're going? We need the jewel shards!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I have a big test coming up, I need to study!" Kagome shouted back. And jumped down the well.

"Where did sister Kagome go?" asked Kathy.

"To the future, which is where she's from." Answered Sango.

"Oh."

Next morning in Kagome's Era.

Kagome yawned and stretched.

"Good morning sister." Said Kathy.

" KATHY! What you doing here!" asked Kagome.

"I came to help you with your Demon Form." She said. Then she picked up a boom box. "What's this?"

"It's a stereo."

"What's a stereo?"

"It plays music, like this." Kagome pressed the play button; unfortunately it was on full volume. Kathy dropped the stereo and clasped her hands over her ears and screeched, Kagome did too. the Cats demons kicked it and it broke.

" Oh no, that was still new."Complained Kagome after seh came to her senses.

"I don't like Stereos." Said Kathy. Kagome looked for her alarm clock and saw it was in little bitty pieces.

" Sorry sister, It making an annoying beeping noise, I broke it so It won't wake you up." Said Kathy.

" It was supposed to wake me up!" shouted Kagome. She threw on her spare uniform and ran downstairs. " Okasan! Why did you let me sleep?"

" I heard Jichan say you were recovering form your last hemophiliac attack." Said Mrs.H.

" You know what Jichan says is a lie!"

" But you came home covered in blood last time so I though he was telling the truth this time." Kagome looked at the clock. It read 10:30.

"OH NO! I'm late!" cried Kagome. She ran out the door.

" Kagome."

" Yes, okasan." Mrs.H walked over to her and rubbed her cat ears.

" I can't get over how your new ears are."

" AHH! I can'tgo to school with cat ears and a tail!" Kagome ran upstairs and piled her hair on her head so that is covered her ears. Then she curled her tail into a ball and stuffed it beneath her skirt. She ran back downstairs.

" I'm so late!"

" Where is sister Kagome going?" asked Kathy

" She went to school. What do you mean sister?" asked Kagome's mom.

Kagome missed 3 classes. She walked miserably when Kathy pounced on her.

" SISTER! YOU'RE BACK! I'M SO HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!" shouted Kathy jumping up and down.

" Kathy, why are you so hyper?" asked Kagome.

" HYPER? WHAT'S HYPER? I'M HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!" shouted Kathy still jumping.

" Mom, what's wrong with Kathy?" asked Kagome.

" I don't know I just gave her some ice cream a little while ago." Said her mom. " Kathy said you were her sister, is that ture. Kagome nodded

"That's great, you always said when you were younger you wish you had a sister."

" Let's go practice sister!" shouted Kathy.

" Kathy shouldn't you go back to the Feudal Era? I bet you're family misses you." Said Kagome. Kathy looked down and her ears dropped.

" I don't have a family in the Feudal Era, They're all dead." She said sadly.

" Then you're apart of our family." Said Mrs.H. Kathy immediately perked up.

" REALLY?" she asks.

"Of course, you're Kagome's sister after all."

"YAY YAY YAY YAY!" shouts Kathy, jumping up and down again.

" I'll get you a uniform, since everyone your age goes to school.(BTW since demons age a lot slower then humans Kathy could be 100 but still look like a teen)

" MOM! Kathy will attract a lot of attention! She's a demon."

" Don't worry about that." Said Kathy. She closes her eyes and her tail and ears vanish. " There still there, but invisible."

" Could youteach me that?" asked Kagome hopfully.

" Sorry Sister, only full demons can change forms on their own."

" Oh."

The next day, the two girls went to school.

" Sister, is it normal for the boys of your Era to look at others like hungry dog youkais?" asked Kathy. Kagome looked around, there were a lot of boys starring at them with their mouths open and tongues hanging out, she swore she could even see some drool.

"I guess so." Said Kagome.

" Hey Kagome who's your friend?" asked Kagome friends.

"This is my sister, she was um, out of town for the last few years." Said Kagome.

" Good Morning Kagome." Said a male voice.

" You must Hobo! I'm Kagome's sister Kathy."

' He's name is Hojo, not Hobo' Kagome thought at Kathy.

' But Inuyasha always calls him Hobo' Kathy thought back.

' That's just because Inuyasha doesn't like Hojo because Hojo likes me.'

" Kagome would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Hojo.

" She can't since she already has a mate." Said Kathy.

" NO I don't!" insisted Kagome.

BRING

' Saved by the bell,' thought Kagome. Kathy did pretty well in National History probably since she was born in that time. But Chemistry, let's just say all classes are postponed indefinitely.

" School is fun sister!" said Kathy " Especially blowing up stuff in Chemistry."

" Tomorrow is Saturday so we go back to the Feudal Era." Said Kagome.

" OK." Saturday morning they jumped down Bone Eaters well and and the first thing they heard was two people shouting.

" MUTT FACE! WHERE'S MY WOMAN!"

" SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WERE SHE WENT MANGY WOLF!"

'Oh man, they're at it again.' Thought Kagome.

" Sister, whose the warm wolf Youkai?" asked Kathy

" The term is hot, and surely you don't mean Kouga." Said Kagome. They climbed out of the well. Kouga ran up to Kagome and clasped her hands.

" My love you're back now we can return to the wolf den to begin our new life together." He said.

" Get your hands of her!" shouted Innuyasha. Kagome pulled her hands back.

" Kouga I'm not your woman." She said.

" See? Does she have to repeat it or should I pound it into that thick skull of yours?" challenged Innuyasha. Kagome tuned out their argument. They went through this every time the three of them meet.

Love triangle goodness. Please Review


	4. Sango's Nightmare

I'll try to update weekly from now on. So expect the next update on Wednesday or Thursday

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 4 Sango's Nightmare

The group walked across a valley on their search for the Shikon No Tama shards.

" Kagome-Koshi we must return to the Wolf Den, everyone is waiting for us." said Kouga.

" DON'T CALL HER THAT!" shouted Inuyasha.

" I WILL CALL HER KOISHI WHENEVER I WANT!" Kouga shouted back.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN SO YOU CAN'T CALL HER THAT!"

" SHE'S IS TOO MINE!"

" IS NOT!"

" IS TOO!"

" IS NOT!"

1 Hour later

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shouted Kagome, death glaring them.

" Yes, ma'am." They both said. Then they started sniffing the air.

" Naraku's close by." They said. Everyone tensed. Then He appeared.

" Your sense of smell nevers ceases to amaze me Inuyasha, too bad your nose failed you when I impersonated Kikyo." Inuyasha made fists and grited his teeth.

" You slimy Bastard!" Shouted Inuyasha.

" And Sango, I have good news about Kohaku."

" None of your news could ever be good." said Sango gribbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Oh, but it is, He's recovered some of his memory, he remembers killing his father and fellow villagers with his own hands." said Naraku and chuckled evily.

" I've heard enough! Iron Reaper! Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyahsa.Naraku dodged, and sprouted numerous brown tentacles.

" It's only a puppet! Damn!" Innuyasha drew Tessaiga .

" This one's mine!" Shouted Sango and threw her Hiraikotsu. The Naraku puppet was sliced in half and strange colored dust came out of it and settled around Sango.

" That was way too easy, Naraku's puppets usually put up a much better fight." said Miroku. They made campat nightfall. Kagome had to put Inuyasha and Kouga at opposite ends of the camp since they about to tear each other apart.

'Where am I?' thought Sango.She walked through a dark place. Then she saw her brother.

" Kohaku!" Sango ran towards him wanting to embrace him. Then Naraku appeard behind him.

" Kill them all." Naraku ordered.

" Yes, Master naraku." Kohaku said.He took out his sickle. And threw it. All of Sango's friends appeared. Kohaku slaughtered all of them, without hesitation.

" Brother what are you doing!" Sango asked

" Following my master's orders." said Kohaku. He snapped his fingers and Chains appeared and bound Sango hand and foot. She lost her balance and fell on her back. Kohaku approached her with his weapon ready to strike.

" Brother stop! Please!" Sango pleaded her brother.

" My master's orders are absolute. They must be followed." Kohaku replied. He tried to stab Sango in the heart but she rolled and the balde only hit her arm.

Miroku's tent

Miroku heard someone moan and went to investigate. He found Sango tossing and turning with beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

"Kohaku...don't...I'm your sister...stop." Sango muttered. Her trashing became more violent, and she began to sweat more. Miroku started getting nervous. He knelt beside her and tried to gently wake her. Her thrashing increased. Miroku started urgently shaking her her. Trying desperately to wake her.

" Sango wake up! Wake UP!" She still wouldn't wake. Mioku had one last idea. he placed his hands behind Sango's waist and began stroking it. Sango's eyes snapped open.

"HENTAI!" she said out of reflex. Then she realized her friends were still alive, and Naraku was nowhere to be seen.

" It was just a nightmare, Sango." said Miroku. Sango turned to him, eys full of tears. She threw her arms around his neck and sob into his chest. Miroku did his best to comfort her. " Do you want to tell about your dream?" he asked. Sango remained silent. " I've heard that in Kagome's time there's a superstition that if you tell someone your dream, it will never come true." Sango remained silent a little longer then spoke up.

" Naraku had ordered Kohaku to kill all my friends, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, ...Kirara,... You." More tears came. Then she continued. " Then Kohaku used some kind of magic to tie me up and he tried to kill me too." Then she felt a dull pain in her shoulder. She looked down at it and saw it was bleeding.

" That was no ordinary dream." Miroku realized.

" A demon dream spinner,... Father said they can make nightmare's reality, if Kohaku had killed me in my dream... Miroku, You saved my life." Sango realized. She continued to embrace him and rested her head on his chest. Miroku was tempted to grope her again but, didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead he just slipped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Sango didn't seem to mind. Soon she drifted into peacefully sleep.

' She's going to pound me in the morning when she sees the postion we're in, but this is worth it' thought Miroku. When Sango woke up she noticed she was in Miroku's arms. And her's were around him! Then she remembered what happened the night before and let this one slid.

I hope all M+S fans that read this enjoyed it. Please review.


	5. Sesshoumaru wants Jewel Shards

Sessy+Rin fans should enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Innuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 5 Fluffy-chan I mean Sesshoumaru wants jewels shards

A giant centipede stretched up to its full length. It's mouth opened and shot venom at a girl in black and pink armor. She jumped back and threw her Hiraikotsu, it was cut at the middle. It quivered on the ground then it's lower half grow back.

" I can't defeat it if it keeps regenerating. Kagome! Where is the jewel shard?" asked Sango.

" It's in his mouth!" shouted Kagome. She drew an arrow. But before she could even notch it to her bow, a whip made of energy slashed the centipede. A youth with long white hair and elaborate clothing removed the jewel shard.

" Sesshoumaru what do you want with our jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha.

" That is not your concern." He said Coldly. Inuyasha charged with Tessaiga , but Sesshoumaru dodged with ease.

" Come back here coward!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru jumped on Ah Un and escaped.

" Why would Sesshoumaru want a jewel shard?" wondered Kagome aloud.

Sesshoumaru's camp

" Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" shouted an excited Rin.

" Master! I trust your mission was successful?" asked Jaken.

" Of course Jaken." Said Sesshoumaru. He took out the shard and remembered a meeting a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

Rin was collecting herbs in the forest she and her lord were passing through. She reached down for another and grabbed it, she gasped when it grabbed her back. She tried to pull away but the herb vine had an unearthly strength. The ground in front of her parted and out came a brown tentacled creature in a baboon suit.

" You're mine now." It said. " I have such plans for you." The tentacle holding Rin was cut and she was carried away from the Creature.

" Leave Rin alone Naraku!" Sesshoumaru said with more emotion then usual.

" You can't protect her forever, Demon lord. She will be mine someday." Said Naraku, and crumpled into dust and blew away. Sesshoumaru stared with hatred where Naraku once stood. His gaze softened when he looked down at Rin who in fear had grabbed his leg. She felt his eyes on her, blushed and let go.

END FLASHBACK

' The more of these shards I have the safer Rin is' thought Sesshoumaru. Even though he would never admit it, he was protective of the human girl. May kami help anyone that tried to hurt her.

"Milord, Dinner's ready." Said Rin. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his trance, and sat down to eat.

Inuyasha's group

" Why do you think Sesshoumaru wants Jewel Shards?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

" How should I know?" asked Inuyasha.

" You're his brother! Don't you know anything about him?" asked Kagome.

" I know he wants to kill me." Said Inuyasha.

" Maybe he wants to help us fight Naraku." Said Myouga.

" He would never help us! By the way, where did you disappear to during that battle?" asked Inuyasha. Myouga coughed nervously.

" I was uh…. Collecting information." He said.

" What kind?" asked Inuyasha.

" About the Sacred Jewel, there have been rumors of unusually strong demons at a manor not far from here." Said Myouga.

" Then let us be on our way, first thing in the morning." Said Miroku. Everyone pitched their tents.

" Don't forget which one's yours Miroku!" teased Shippo. Miroku approached the fox child.

" Do you wanta get sucked in?" He asked. Gripping the prayer beads on his cursed hand. Shippo backed away.

" Then don't tell anyone what you saw." Miroku said.

The next chapter is going to revolve more on Sessy+Rin. Please Review.


	6. New Pup

To answer a reviewer's question-In the last chapter, Rin was same age as in the series. But in this chapter something happens to change that.

Disclaimer- I don't own Innuyasha

Kagome The Cat Demon Chapter 6 The new Hanyou.

" Where are we going now milord?" asked Rin.

" Don't question the master, child!" scolded Jaken. But to his surprise, Sesshoumaru answered.

" We're going to the Manor of a wealthy lord, I've heard there are unusually strong demons there. Perhaps one of them has a jewel shard."

" CanRin help milord?" asked Rin.

" No,…….too dangerous." Said Sesshoumaru.

'Master has been acting strange lately' thought Jaken. When the trio arrived at the Manor the guards crossed their spears to prevent entry.

" We've come to take care of your demon problem." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Then you can start by removing yourself from our gates!" shouted on of the guards. Sesshoumaru would have torn their throats out if Rin hadn't been there. His keen hearing picked up the sound of wings. He turned and saw huge black bird demons. The leader had a something pink glowing on his forehead. Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and charged at the bird demons. He jumped at the leader and slashed at him. The leader fired a pink blast from its mouth, knocking Sesshoumaru back to the ground. He fired a blast from his poison claws and the bird demon was melted. Without their leader the rest started flying around like chickens with their heads cut off. Sesshoumaru turned them into Cold cut. Meanwhile Rin and Jaken were cheering their lord on, unaware of a menacing presence.

' So, he got another sacred jewel shard, I'll have to get them back'.

" I hope that demon isn't too mad at us for turning him away." Said one of the guards. " Girl! Look out!" he shouted. A snake slivered up to Rin and sank its fangs into Rin's ankle. She collapsed. The snake approached the guards and struck at them, they too collapsed, the snake slivered away, it had a spider symbol on its back. Jaken ran to tell his master. When Jaken told Sesshoumaru what happened he was in shock, he ran to Rin and picked her up. The lord of the Manor was also there with a monk.

" Can your monk help my vassal?" asked Sesshoumaru. The monk shook his head.

" This poison is beyond my power to heal." He said. Sesshoumaru could think of only one other person that could help Rin.

" What does ye want in my village?" asked Kaede.

" I want you to heal Rin." Said Sesshoumaru. Kaede looked into his eyes and saw he greatly worried about Rin.

" Very well." She said. They went to her hut and Sesshoumaru placed Rin on a bed. Kaede took a diagnostic.

" This is very powerful venom." Said Kaede.

" I don't care how powerful it is. Just help her!" demanded Sesshoumaru. Kaede chuckled.

" Ye sound just like thy younger brother. Yes, I can heal her but I will need thy help." Said Kaede.

" What?"

" This is no ordinary venom, someone will great dark power made it. It attacks the target's life energy rather then their body. So I will need someone very powerful to give some of their life energy to Rin." Said Kaede.

" I will do it." Said Sesshoumaru. Kaede gave him a potion.

" Drink this, take Rin's hand and enough Life energy to save Rin will be drawn from Ye and put into Rin." Said Kaede.

" How do I know this isn't poison?" asked Sesshoumaru.

" If Ye don't believe me, Ye will watch Rin die, not even thy sword will be able to help her once the venom runs it's course, for their will be nothing to revive." Said Kaede. Sesshoumaru took one look at Rin. She was sweating heavily from fever, tossing and turning from the pain of the venom. He drank the entire potion without any further hesitation. He took her hand and they started to glow. Soon he began to feel light-headed. Eventually, the glow faded. Rin stopped sweating and slept peacefully.

" Rin will be fine with a few days rest." Said Kaede.

" If she dies, so will you." Said Sesshoumaru. Kaede smiled. Sesshoumaru waited around the village for the next few days waiting for Rin to recover. Jaken insisted they leave her but Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear of it. After a week Kaede called over to him.

" Rin is fully recovered but the energy transaction had a few side effects." She said. Sesshoumaru was puzzled what she meant when a inu youkai pup came out of Rin's room.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Hardly believing what he was seeing.

" Yes, milord, it's Rin." Said Rin. Rin had changed a lot. A black tail poked out of her kimono, black dog-ears on her head, and a silver cresent moon mark on her forehead. She grabbed her tail and hugged it, smiling" Rin is fluffy now, like Sesshoumaru-sama."

" Rin now has powers and abilities similar to a pup of thy species." Said Kaede.

" Rin, Jaken, were leaving." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Yes Milord." They both said. Then they left the village.

At Manor

"What do you mean there's no demon problem?" asked Innuyasha.

" A dog demon came by a week ago and took care of it. He was traveling with a toad demon and a young girl." Said the replacement guard.

" I told you It was a bad idea to take that detour! Just so you chase after that merchant's daughter!" shouted Inuyasha at Miroku. Sango pounded him.

" Lecher." She muttered.

I hope I didn't make Sessy too OOC. Please Review.


	7. Lessons in Modern Courtship

Disclaimer- I don't own Innuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 7 Lessons on Modern Courtship

" Inuyasha I need to go home!" said Kagome.

" What's so important that you have to leave? Naraku and Sesshoumaru are collecting Jewel Shards! The more time you waste in that weird Future of yours, the more time they have for getting shards." Said Inuyasha.

" I have some plans." Said Kagome.

" What plans?" asked Inuyasha.

" None of your business!" said Kagome.

" You're not going to see that Hobo are you?" asked Inuyasha.

" So what if I am? And he's name is Hojo." Said Kagome.

" You're staying here then." Said Inuyasha. He slung her over his shoulder.

" Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" commanded Kagome. Inuyasha did a face plant.

" What was that for?" asked Inuyasha.

" For being a jerk!" said Kagome. " I'm going home." Said Kagome, and walked toward the village.

" Feh, stay in the future for all I care!" shouted Inuyasha.

" Maybe I will!" Kagome shouted back.

" Kagome please don't go!" pleaded Shippo.

" Don't worry I'll come back. Just don't tell Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome.

" Where's Koishi going?" asked Kouga.

" DON'T CALL HER THAT!" ordered Innuyasha.

" I WILL CALL HER KOISHI WENEVER I WANT!" Kouga Shouted Back.

" Here we go again." Muttered Shippo.

" Sister! Wait up!" called Kathy.

" Where are you going?" asked Kouga.

" I'm going to the future with my sister." Said Kathy.

" How do you get there." Asked Kouga slyly.

" Jump down Bone Eater's Well." Said Kathy and hurried to catch up with Kagome.

Kaede's Village

" This place reeks of Sesshoumaru!" complained Inuyasha.

" Thy older brother came by a few days ago seeking my help. His vassal was poisoned" Said Kaede.

" Jaken?"

" Nay, twas the little girl Rin. Said Kaede.

" Did you help him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Aye I did."

" WHAT!"

" I merely gave him the solution, he used it. Sesshoumaru went as far as giving Rin his own life energy to purge the poison. " Said Kaede.

" Could Sesshoumaru have feelings for the girl?" pondered Miroku.

" Never! Sesshoumaru is as Black Hearted as Naraku." Said Inuyasha.

" Ye are too harsh on thy older brother." Said Kaede.

" I need to get home." Said Kagome. She and Kathy headed for the well.

Earlier the next day

'Once I escape to the future, Mutt Face won't be able to interfere, and Kagome will be all mine." Thought Kouga. He ran to the well swiftly and silently.

" Out for a little stroll Mangy Wolf?" asked Inuyasha. He was sitting right next to the well.

" Out of the way Mutt Face." Ordered Kouga.

"Not a chance." Said Innuyasha, he drew Tessigia. Kouga jumped at him with his claws. Inuyasha blocked with his sword, but the force caused him to fall back into the well, while Kouga who was still air born fell in too.

Modern Era

'Yes! Now I can find my Kagome.' Thought Kouga. He jumped out of the well.

" You must be another friend of Kagome's." said Mrs.H

" Where is Kagome?" demanded Kouga.

" She went to School." Then she reached over and played with Kouga's ears. Kouga could hear Inuyasha snickering. Kouga ran out of the shrine.

' That baka doesn't have any idea where Kagome's School is.' Thought Inuyasha. ' But I might as well check on Kagome and make sure Hobo is staying as far away from her as possible.' He ran to Kagome's school.

Kagome's school

"Sister, Math makes my head hurt." Said Kathy, rubbing her head.

" You'll get used to it. That or have a major migraine." Said Kagome.

" Good morning Kagome." Said Hojo.

"Hi Hojo." Said Kagome.

' If that bastard touches Kagome, I'll squash him.' Thought Inuyasha. Kathy's invisible ears perked up, and her nose stwitched

' Sister, Inuyasha's here.' Kathy thought at Kagome.

' Really? He must of thought I was going out Hojo. I'm going to have a little fun with him.' Kagome thought back.

" Kagome, would you like to go out this Saturday?" asked Hojo, handing her a bouquet. It took all Innuyasha's will power and fear of the word 'Sit' to keep from killing Hojo. Kagome deliberately took her time deciding what she would do.

' The suspense is killing you isn't it Inuyasha?' thought Kagome.

" She can't, She has plans with me and our friends." Said Kathy.

" Oh, maybe some other time then." Said Hojo and walked away. Innuyasha sighed in Relief.

" Kathy why'd you do that?" Asked Kagome.

" Were you going to say 'yes'?" asked Kathy.

" Of course not."

" Then why do you mind?"

"I was having fun making Inuyasha panic." Said Kagome.

With Kouga

' I'm lost.' Thought Kouga. Then he saw a boy and a girl. The boy gave the girl a kitten and the girl kissed the boy on the lips. ' So that's how this era's courtship works. If I give Kagome a kitten, She'll be proud to say she's my women.' Thought Kouga. He got back to the Shrine by following his own scent.

Kagome's family's Shrine

"I can't believe you came here!" said Kagome.

" I was trying to stop Kouga from coming, in our fight both of us fell down the well." Said Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" Ordered Kagome. Innuyasha face planted into the floor.

" Now what was that for?" asked Innuyasha.

" For lying!" said Kagome.

" I didn't lie!" insisted Innuyasha.

" Come on Kagome, you said you'd help me with phykicks." Called Kathy.

" That's physics." Said Kagome. " Inuyasha, please wait for me in Feudal Era." Said Kagome.

" Now way, I'm staying here." Said Innuyasha.

"Si.."

" Alright!" Said Innuyasha. He slowly walked to the well, grumbling.

Feudal Era

' This will make the prefect present for Kagome.' Thought Kouga. He was holding a demon that looked like Kirara but the fur was chocolate brown, his tails had black tips and and black fur on his paws. His ears were black, he had double black scar like fur marking on his cheeks, and his eyes were red. On his forehead was a boomerang marking in black fur.

As always, Please Review.


	8. Training, for battle and otherwise

Disclaimer- I don't own Innuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 8 Training, for Battle and Otherwise

Kagome and Kathy returned to the Feudal Era that weekend. Shippo and everyone else were glad to see them. Kouga walked up to Kagome.

" Kagome I have a present for you." he said.

" Really?" She asked. Inuyasha death glared Kouga, but didn't move.

" Yeah." Kouga handed Kagome the "Kitten", then closed his eyes and waited for his kiss, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome talking with Sango.

" He's adorable." Said Sango. Kirara walked up to him and meowed in greeting.

" Yes, I wonder how he'll get along with Bouyo?" Kagome thought aloud, she turned back to Kouga who was looking shocked. ' I gotta thank him' She thought. " Thanks Kouga." She said.

' Thanks? That's all I get!' thought Kouga angrily.

" Ley's get moving everyone." Inuyasha called. They all said goodbye to Kaede and left.

In a forest

Rin walked along side Sesshoumaru while Jaken lead Ah Un behind them.

" Rin." Sesshoumaru called the little pup's attention.

" Yes milord?" Sesshoumaru got in front of Rin and kneeled down so he was at her level.

" Do you know what that cresent moon mark means?" He asked. Rin shook her head. " Only my family has one." Rin started smiling

"Does that mean Rin can call you Otou-sama?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin's smile got bigger and she tackle hugged Sesshoumaru. " Otou-sama." She said happily with her tail wagging. The demon lord ruffled her hair affectionatly. Jaken however was shocked and his jaw dropped.

" I should teach you how to defend yourself, just incase When I'm not around."

" ok, Otou-sama." Sesshoumaru began teaching her to use an energy whip.

" Will your energy into flowing from your hand in the shape you wish." He instructed

" Yes otou-sama ." Said Rin, she swung her arm out trying to create a whip with her energy. But it didn't work no matter how many times she tried. " What is Rin doing wrong?"

"Perhaps you need a target..." Sesshoumaru thought aloud. " Jaken!"

" Yes milord?"

" Stay there. Rin try again." Rin did so and managed to cut Jaken's head off.

" Very good Rin." Said Sesshoumaru. He slashed Jaken's head and body, then grabbed Jaken's head and threw it the toad demon's body. It caught it's head but was knocked over. It put it's head back it's shoulders.

" Again Rin." And the process repeated for some time.

" That will be enough for now Rin. Go rest." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Yes (pant) Otou-sama." Rin got up and walked to a stream to drink. She saw a Human couple sitting on the other side of the stream. They had their arms around each other and were staring into space.

' I bet Sesshoumaru-sama would like a special friend like that, he seems so lonely sometimes." Rin Thought

She walked back to camp. Jaken was gone collecting edible plants. Sesshoumaru was the only one there.

" You are progressing much faster then I anticipated, Rin." Said Sesshoumaru. Rin blushed.

" Thank you Otou-sama." Said Rin. Jaken returned with the plants and made them into a soup.

At a Manor

Night had fallen and the Inuyasha-gumi needed a place to stay. Miroku had said his famous " I sense a dark presence over your manor" line to the local lord and got them a free place to stay for the night.

" I can't stand how you always lie to these lords about dark spirits. It's just dishonest." Said Sango. Miroku smiled.

" You weren't complaining at dinner." He said. Sango blushed, she had been very hungry.

" Let's get some sleep." Said Kagome. After Miroku preformed his "exoticism" everyone went to sleep.

Please Review.


	9. Dragon of Mists

Author's Note-Incase you haven't noticed, There won't be any SessRin rommance in the Repost. I decided that I like Father-Daughter SessRin better then Rommance

Second Author's Note- Because of changes like this one, FTL will be on Hiatus untill KCD is completely reposted. I'll repost one revised chapter a day.

Review Replies

ILoveInuysha7- Otou-sama is a formal form of Father

Nick- This story was removed recently so I'm reposting it, the chapters are already written, this one isn't, but the others were

Dragon Man 180- Yes Rin is kawaiiness incarnate!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 9 Dragon of Mists

" AHH! I'm melting!" Screamed Jaken

" I did it Otou-sama!" Cherred Rin as the green glow from her claws faded. She ran to hug her father, as Jaken melted into a puddle of green goo.

" Good work Rin." Sesshoumaru praised. He unsheathed Tenseiga and slashed the green goo, turning it back into Jaken. " Again."

" Dokkasu Tessou!" Called Rin as her claws glowed green and she slashed Jaken, soon he was goo again. Before Sesshoumaru could revive him again, A huge gust a wind ripped through the area. It swept Rin off her feet and she went flying through the air.

" RIN!" Sesshoumaru jumped after her.

Mists rolled in and covered the area. Sesshoumaru was instantly on guard and reached with his senses.

' Odd, I can't smell, see or hear anything anything.' Thought the demon lord. ' But I must find Rin'

Rin landed in heap on the forest floor.

" Ow." The demon girl moaned as she got up. " Otou-sama! Otou-sama!" Rin sighed. " Rin is lost."

" Maybe I can help." Rin turned to see a woman walking toward her. She wore a Pink haori and white hakama. She head grey eyes and waist length pink hair. A short sword was strabbed to her back. " I'm Reia. Were you seperated from your parents."

" Yes."

" Let's see if we can find them." Reia waved her hand and the mist began to clear. The two talked as they walked through the forest.

"Reia-chan are you a dragon? You smell like one."

" Yes, I am."

" Do you have two heads in dragon form?" Reia laughed

" No, Dragons with two heads are usually twins that never fully seperated." Rin started wagging her tail.

" I can smell my Otou!" Rin ran away. Reia smiled after her.

Rin tackled hugged Sesshoumaru when she found and the two continued looking for a way out of the mists.

A dagger flew through the air towards Sesshoumaru. He caught with one hand and melted it.

" Rin take cover!" Sesshoumaru.

" Yes Outtou-sama." Rin hid behind a bush.

10 more daggers came at him, 10 more were melted. A pink blur came out of the trees towards the Taiyoukai, he ducked then uppercutteed the blur, hitting it's stomach. It landed a few feet away, and got back up. Sesshoumaru saw his oppopent was a dragoness wearing pink scale armor.

" Why are you attacking me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" Blood called for Blood." Declared the Warrior. She raised her sword so it was vertical in front of her. " Dorgaon Reiken!" The sword became surronded by a grey aura with a dragon head at the tip. The warrior charged at Sesshoumaru, she slashed but he dodged by inches, the dragon head dove into his chest. Sesshoumaru grunted, but the dragon continued moving around in his body.

" Like my dragon? Once he gets in you, he stays there till you die." Sesshoumaru's eyes went red and the Dragon Head flew out of his body.

" Your tricks are no match for my power." Said Sesshoumaru, his youki whip flew out and knocked the Warrior's sword out of her hands. She only had time to look surprised for a second before Sesshoumaru was right in her face. " Die."

" Otou-sama! Reia-chan! Why are you fighting each other?" Asked Rin.

" Rin?" both compatants asked. " You know Rin?"

" I am Rin's Otou." Reia looked to Rin.

" Is he who are were looking for?"

" Yep, Sesshoumaru-sama is the best otou in the world." Said Rin. " Otou-sama, Reia-chan helped me when I was lost. Please don't fight each other."

" She attacked me." Said Sesshoumaru. " I have no quarrel with her."

" My Apologies." Said Reia bowing " Let me explain, My Grandfather was Ryukotsusei, my family desired revenge and trained me to kill Inutaishou's son. They told me Sesshoumaru was a cold hearted killer."

" But Otou-sama isn't like that, he's warm and fluffy!" Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru's tail and cuddled it. " See?" Reia walked over and started petting Sesshoumaru's tail.

" This is...rather enjoyable." She admitted. Sesshoumaru sweatdropped.

" What you plan to do now Reia-san?" He asked. Reia sighed.

" I don't know. I don't want to make Rin sad by fighting you, and when my family finds out I failed they disown me."

" I know! You can travel with us!" Rin chirped, she turned to Sesshoumaru. " Pwease Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

' Oh no, she's even better at that now that she is a inu pup.' Thought the Demon Lord. " Alright she can come."

" YAY!" Cheered Rin and she hugged Reia.

' She'll be a better babysister then Jaken anyway, where is he anyway?'

In another part of the Forest

Some mice ran up to some puddles of green goo, licked it, made and face and spit it out.

Don't worry Jaken will be revived. After all, if he stays goo forever, I can't bash him anymore. RR

Dokkasu Tessou- Poison Iron Claw

Dorgaon Reiken- Dragon Spirit Sword


	10. Spawn 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 9 Spawn #7

The Inuyasha-gumi had left the lord's manor.

" Hey Miroku, why were you so eager to leave?" asked Shippo. Miroku coughed nervously.

" I thought it was time for us to continue our journey." He said.

" You wanted to leave because the lord was about to kick us out because you wouldn't leave his daughter alone! Lecher!" said Sango. Miroku sweatdropped.

" Inuyasha, when will you teach me to use a sword?" asked Kagome.

" I'm not going to." He said.

" But you promised." Said Kagome.

" I never made a promise like that!" he insisted. Kouga's eyes went wide.

FLASHBACK

" Kouga you promised!" said a red haired female wolf demon.

" I never made a promise like that!" said Kouga.

" Yes you did! You promised to marry me when I was older and came back from the northern mountains!" the red head insisted.

" I never made such a promise!" said Kouga and ran. The red head fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

END FLASHBACK

"Hello? Kouga? Are you there?" asked Shippo, he was waving a hand in front of Kouga's face.

" Get away from me!" he said and backhanded Shippo.

" Kagome! Kouga's being mean to me!" he said. Kagome shot Kouga a reproving look.

" Kouga! Stop picking on Shippo, He's just a kid." She said. Kouga withered beneath her gaze. He also heard Inuyasha snicker.

" Lady Kagome, I've heard the lord of the nearby lands has been acting strangely. He may be possessed by a demon." Said Myouga.

" Feh, I'm tried of doing all these good deeds for nothing." Said Innuyasha.

" But milord, the demon might have a shard of the Sacred Jewel." Said Myouga.

" In that case what are we waiting for?" he asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

" He sure has a one track mind." Said Sango.

" All he ever talks about is the Jewel or Kagome." Said Miroku. Myouga lead them to the Manor.

" We wish to see the lord of this manor." Said Miroku. " We hear he is under the weather." The guards gave them pass.

" Milord, a group of travelers have requested an audience with you." Said a footman.

" What are their names?" asked the lord.

" A miko named Kagome, a dog Hanyou Inuyasha, a Kitsune."

" Did you say Kagome and Inuyasha!" demanded the lord.

" Yes milord."

" Send them in." said the lord. The Inuyasha gumi walked into the room, Innuyasha's nose twitched.

" I smell Naraku." He said. Everyone stiffened.

" The lord will see you now." Said a guard. The lord was covered in Bandages.

" Hello milord, we have come to see if we can assist you in your recovery." Said Miroku.

" You can help me by DYING!" Said the lord. He began to change. His shoulders become broader, he grew dangerously sharp claws, his height and width at least doubled. His body changed from skin to stone. His head resembled Gushingki.

" I am Naraku's 7th incarnation, Kohakamaru!" Said the Demon. He raised his hands and began glowing, the earth began to shake.

" Everyone run!" shouted Kagome. They all got out of the manor as quickly as they could. Everyone drew his or her weapons as Kohakamaru emerged.

" Lord Naraku gave me strict orders to get rid of all of you." Said the spawn. Miroku reached for the prayer beads on his cursed hand.

" I wouldn't do that monk!" said the spawn, swarms of bee demons appeared around him.

' Naraku's poisonous insects." Thought Miroku. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, it thudded against the demon's stone skin but did no damage. She drew her sword. Inuyasha looked for the wind scar. He drew Tesiguia and slashed right through it. The demon was reduced to ruble.

" No problem." Said Inuyasha. The stones started to move and reformed.

" Nice try Mutt Face!" said Kouga. He turned to Kagome. " Never send a half-breed to do a full demon's work." He ran toward Kohakamaru and slashed at him with his claws, he continued attacking until he was batted away by a stone hand. All of Kohakamaru's injuries healed themselves.

" You can't beat me. I'm a combination of bits of Naraku and stones that were drenched entirely with the vengeful blood of others, their malice is an unlimited source of power for me."

" What's wrong Mangy wolf? He too tough for you?" asked Inuyasha mockingly.

" You shouldn't talk Mutt face."

" If you guys quit fighting each other and fought him together, we'd have won by now." said Kagome

" I'll get him sister." Said Kathy.

" Inuyasha, Kouga, help her." said Kagome , she notched some arrows to her bow and shot them off at Kohakamaru. He swatted them away but winced in pain each time. The three demons all attacked at once. Inuyasha with Tesiguia, Kouga and Kathy fought tooth and claw. But after every attack, Kohakamaru would just regenerate. His hands turned to spiked maces and he bashed Kouga and Kathy aside. Then howled in pain as more scared arrows were fired at him. A piece of rock in the shape of a spear emerged from within him. He hurled it Kagome, then stuck his hands into the ground. She tried to dodge but Kohakamaru hands had grabbed her feet from underneath her. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She heard someone gasp. She opened her eyes and was ready to cry.

The rock spear was growing out of Inuyasha's back. He fell backwards, but the rock spear propped him up so he lay limp in the air.

' He was trying to protect me.' Thought Kagome, she felt immense sorrow for Innuyasha, but it quickly turned to hate towards the one that hurt him. The hands let go and Kagome ran to Inuyasha. She got him off the rock spear and lay gnetlyon the ground.

" Inuyasha, are you ok? Say something!"

" Just... a ...fleshwound." Inuyasha managed to get out before collasping.

" Take care of Inuyasha." Kagome said to her friends. " I'll take care of rock head." Kohakamaru lunged at Kagome, she avoided easily. After several passes Kohakamaru grew impatient.

" You can't run forever! You'll get tired soon " he shouted.

" So will you." Said Kagome. The evil Spawn decided another tactic.

" Your right. I will get tired eventually. Too bad your strategy will take too long. By the time you beat me, your precious half-breed will already be dead. You'll never get to say goodbye." he said with a taunting smile. Kagome was filled with rage. She charged, her foe sidestepped and brought his stone hand heavily down on her back. If she had been in human form, the blow would have broken every bone in her spine. But since she was a demon, it only hurt like hell. Kohakamaru made to stomp on her but she rolled aside. Kohakamru stomped on her stomach and Kagome coughed up blood.

'This is usually when Inuyasha saves me, I wish he was here now.' She thought.

'But he already saved you once this battle. He can't always be there to protect you. Are you going to be a damsel in distress for the rest of your life?' asked a voice.

'No, I can do this!' thought Kagome. She dug her claws into Kohakamrua's skin and felt him move his foot and howl in pain.

'My miko powers must be especially effective.' Thought Kagome. ' I wish a had an attack like Innuyasha' she thought. Then had an idea. She lunged at the evil spawn, with her claws extended, they began to glow with a pink light.

" Miko Tessou(Shrine Madien's Iron Claw)!" she yelled when she dug her claws into Kohakamaru's stomach she went right through, creating a big hole in his middle.

' I did it, I did it!' she thought. Kohakamaru started to laugh. The hole in the middle mended itself.

" I told you, I'm invincible!" He said, but then his body started to expand, with beams of light cutting through him. " This can't be!" he shouted as his body exploded, this time not reforming. Kagome ran to catch up with the others. She found them in the Manor's infirmary. All of them had some kind of injury, but Inuyasha wasn't there.

" Is Inuyasha ok?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango shrugged and pointed to the door at the end of room. People in there were franticly trying to heal him but to no avail.

" Everyone out. I can handle it." At first everyone was hesitant, but she told them she had miko powers so they left. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. She placed her hands gently in his stomach and let her miko energy flow into him, within moments, his wound was healed. Innuyasha opened his eyes.

" Kagome?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome hugged him. Innuyasha looked at her face, she was beaming with joy.

' She really cares for me. I should tell her the truth.' Thought Inuyasha. "Kagome, the reason I can't bear seeing you hurt, and the reason I get so mad when Kouga courts you is...I.. I love you." He said softly. Kagome's heart skipped several beats.

' He loves me? But I thought he loved Kikyo." Thought Kagome, as if reading her thoughts Inuyasha spoke up again.

" I don't love Kikyo, I just felt lonely back then, and I thought she understood me. I was happy when she was revived but when I saw what she had become, I wasn't anymore. She had become hateful and .evil. You're my true love Kagome." Then he gently cupped her face and kissed her. Kagome was still shocked by what happened but soon kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck, and his fell to her waist as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Kagome parted her lips and allowed Innuyasha's tongue entry. After 10 minutes(Demons have greater lung capacity then humans)They reluctently broke the kiss. Kagome rested her head Innuyasha's chest.

" Oh Inuyasha, I love you too." She said. Soon after she said that. Her breathing became more even and relaxed.

' She fell asleep. The battle must have worn her out' Thought Inuyasha. He gently rolled over so she was on the bottom and tried to pull back, but Kagome's arms were still around his neck, she meowed in protest subconsciously pulled him back sensing the loss of warmth. Innuyasha couldn't bring himself to wake her. So he lay down beside her. Kagome snuggled closer to him. He slipped his arms around her waist and her held her close, this caused her to purr happily.

'Sweet dreams Kagome.' Thought Innuyasha as he too fell asleep.

I apologize if the first part was boring. But I'm happy with how the rest of the chapter went. Please Review.


	11. Promises Kept or Broken

I think my fic has been lacking fights. Any opinions? Anyone who didn't like InuKag 10 min kiss, I would like to explain. When I started this fic that idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be funny. BTW I apologize if Ayame is OOC. I haven't seen any episodes with her yet.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 10 Promises Kept or Broken

"Kagome we need to go." Said Sango as she walked into the IC room. Her mouth dropped open. Kagome and Inuyasha had their arms around each in blissful sleep. She backed out of the room.

" Sango what are you so happy about?" asked Miroku.

" They finally stopped being stubborn and told each their feelings!" said Sango happily.

" I knew Innuyasha and Sister were mates. Does this mean Innuyasha's my brother now?" asked Kathy. Before anyone could answer, Kouga came. He walked into the IC room.

" MUTT FACE! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY WOMAN?" demanded Kouga.

" SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN! SHE'S MINE!" claimed Inuyasha. All the shouting woke up Kagome. " You baka! You woke up Kagome!" said Innuyasha.

" Kagome what are you doing with Mutt Face?" asked Kouga.

" Enjoying my mates company, and his name is Inuyasha, not Mutt Face." Said Kagome.

" MATE!" Kouga shouted. Kagome nodded and move a few strands of hair behind her neck, revealing a bit mark.

Inuyasha began rubbing Kagome's back, which caused her to purr with pleasure. Kouga looked from Inuyasha's triumphant smirk to Kagome's blissful smile. Kouga felt as though his heart had been chewed up by a lion Demon. He ran out as quickly as he could, which was pretty fast considering he had Sacred Jewel shards in both of his legs. He found some dog demons and decided to take out his rage on them. He slashed at one of them and tore it apart but then the rest pounced. Some bit into his arms and legs while others bite into chest. He drove them back with his claws. They wouldn't stop attacking until Kouga brought them all down; by then he was severely injured. When he slaughtered the last one he found a few more shards among the body parts and vital organs.

' So that's why those low class demons where so powerful.' He thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

At the Manor

" We should go after Kouga." Said Kagome.

" Why? You love me not him." Said Inuyasha.

" But Kouga's still my friend." Said Kagome. They started searching for him. They found an area covered in blood with a bunch of demon parts scattered around.

" Can you smell him?" asked Kagome.

" No, Blood and dog demon scents are blocking it from me." Said Innuyasha truthfully.

With Kouga

Kouga awoke to see bandages over his wounds and the smell of food. He also saw a red headed female wolf Demon.

' Ayame?' He thought. The wolf demon turned to him.

" Good your awake." She said. " Maybe those dog demons jugged your memory, do you remember your promise?"

' Definitely Ayame.' Thought Kouga. " I never made a promise to you." He said. Then he tried to get up, ignoring the pain in his ribs. Ayame gently pushed him down.

" You need to rest." She insisted.

" I'm fine." He insisted.

" No your not!" She said

" Leave me alone!"

" Excuse me for caring!"

" Nobody asked you to care!"

" I wanted to help you!" They glared at each other. Then Kouga saw something in her eyes genuine worry about him.

"Fine I'll stay for Lunch." He said. Ayame served him some soup. Ayame saw something in Kouga's eyes too. He was very sad.

' That human wench Kagome must have hurt him. How dare she!' Ayame thought. Since Kouga was a demon with sacred jewel shards his wounds healed quickly. He said goodbye to Ayame and ran off. Ayame watched him go sadly.

" If Kagome wasn't in the way Kouga would be all yours." Said a voice. Ayame turned around and saw a creature in a baboon pelt.

" Use those Tama shards and you will have more then enough power to destroy Kagome and then your beloved Kouga will snap out of his infatuation with her and beg your forgiveness." the creature said. Ayame picked up the shards.

" But I don't want Kouga to love me because Kagome's gone, I want him to love me because I'm me." Said Ayame. She felt a strange sensation come over her. She became filled with malice. An overwhelming desire to purge Kagome from this world. The baboon creature placed the shards in her back. Ayame had never felt such power before. It was greater then anything she had ever felt.

" Now Kill Kagome!" Said the Baboon creature. Ayame ran in the direction Kouga went in. ' Soon the sacred jewel will be tainted with more malice, and my plan will be closer to completion.' The creature thought.

Kouga caught up with the rest of the group and ignored their questions. The others shrugged and continued their journey.

" It's time for you to die Kagome!" shouted a voice. Kagome looked up to see Ayame, she had a strange look in her eyes.

" Ayame! What are you doing here?" asked Kouga.

" I'm sending that pathetic human back to hell!" Then she charged. Inuyasha stood in front Of Kagome protectively but a swarm of demons picked him up and tossed him aside.

" Don't interfere!" said the baboon creature. 

" Naraku! What did you do to Ayame!" demanded Kouga. Naraku chuckled.

" I only freed her true emotions." He said. " She hates Kagome and wants to kill her." More demons attacked the rest of the Inuyasha-gumi. All of them were too busy to help Kagome. Ayame lunged, claws extended, Kagome was just fast enough to avoid it, but the wolf demon's claws still grazed her right arm and left a stinging pain. Ayame keep up her attack, it was all kagome could do to stay alive. Eventually Ayame landed a solid hit and Kagome was thrown into the air. Like all cats, she landed on her feet, but was unbalanced enough for Ayame to knock her to the ground. . The red headed wolf demon rolled Kagome on her stomach and raised a claw to finish her. 

" Ayame I never loved Kouga! Inuyasha is my mate." Kagome said.

" That doesn't matter! He loved you when I should have been his mate!" Ayame yelled. Kouga managed to break away the demon swarm and make his way towards Kagome and Ayame. He pushed Ayame away from Kagome and stood in front his former love interest. Ayame stopped attacking.

" Get out of the way!" Ayame ordered.

" I can't let you hurt Kagome." She Kouga.

" Because you love her?" Asked Ayame.

" As her friend I can't let you hurt her." Said Kouga. Ayame tried to jump above Kouga but he caught her in mid air and hugged her tightly. Ayame tried to break out of his embrace but couldn't, the more she stayed in Kouga's arms the weaker her struggles became. She started shaking her head as if to clear it.

' Kill Kouga, Kill Kouga!' shouted a voice in her head.

" I can't!" Ayame Shouted out loud.

'KILL HIM!' The voice continued pounding in her head. She screamed in pain. Kouga tried to clam her down by rubbing her back and his hands came across the jewel shards in her back. He quickly removed them and the voice in Ayame's head stopped. She looked up at Kouga, her eyes filling up with water.

" Kouga-kun I almost…" Kouga placed a claw to her lips to silence her.

" It's alright now Ayame-chan." He said. Ayame broke down and sobbed happily into Kouga's chest. Kouga continued to embrace her. The rest of the group and fought off the rest of the demons and the Naraku puppet had been destroyed. Ayame pushed Kouga away and walked over to Kagome.

" I'm very sorry Kagome, Please forgive me." She said and bowed. Kagome got to her feet.

" It's ok. I only got a few scatches." Kouga put a hand on Ayame's shoulder and pulled her back into his embrace.

Everyone just stared at the two wolf demons embracing. Inuyasha gagged, while Kagome and Sango let out soft "awww"s.

" Mutt Face, can I trust you to take care of Kagome?" Kouga asked.

" Of course, Mangy Wolf." Said Innuyasha.

" Good. Ayame-chan we should be going." Ayame smiled.

" Right Kouga-kun." The two left.

" They make a good couple." Said Kagome.

"Feh." Muttered Inuyasha.

I hope Kouga fangirls aren't mad at me for pairing Kouga with Ayame. Please Review.


	12. The Young Samurai

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 12 The Young Samurai

Rin was brushing Ah Un's hair as she rode on their back.

"AHHH!"

"Looks like my trap worked." Rin ran toward the scream and saw Jaken hanging by his ankle.

" Let me down you insolent pup!" Jaken demanded. Rin cut the rope and Jaken fell on his head, causing him to drop the Staff of Heads which bounced of the ground, hit a rock and fired on Jaken.

" You stupid child! That hurt!"

" Jaken are you being mean to Rin again?" Asked Reia.

" That brazen whelp was being mean to me! She lured me into a booby trap!" accused the Toad demon. Reia looked around at the trap.

" Rin, you made this?" the Dragoness asked.

" Yes." Rin said sadly.

" This is great for a first time!" Reia scooped up Rin in a hug. Rin waggged her tail happily.

" She needs to be punished!" Screamed Jaken. Reia transformed her head to a dragon's and glared at Jaken.

" YOU are the one who needs to be punished." She fired blast of draki(dragon energy) at him. The chared Toad Demon fell backwards with Xs for eyes.

Sesshoumaru was watching them with Ah Un. It had been months since Reia had joined their group. He couldn't help but smile when he saw them hugging. Despite the odvious differences in species, they looked just like family.

' She could become family easily enough' Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. 'Where did that come from? Sure Reia is a good fighter, takes good care of Rin, can understand Ah Un, is good at punishing Jaken, and...she's not that bad looking either...But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her' He tried to tell himself.

Reia saw Sesshoumaru starring at them and felt herself blush. She had grown quite attached to Rin over the time she'd known her. She also enjoyed conversing with Ah Un and punishing Jaken was fun. But whenever she thought of Seshoumaru she felt funny.

As they traveled they heard a scream. Rin who had gotten use to her demon form immediately followed the noise to see if anyone needed help, Reia close behind. Sesshoumaru watched, only joining if they needed help, Jaken stayed as far away as possible, but would help if Sesshoumaru commanded him to. Many large Oni were attacking a village and devouring its residents. Their skin was blood red, their eyes blood shot. Their only clothes were a rag covering their nether regions.Each carried a six-foot sword. Rin let her energy whip fly and cut one to pieces.

" I am Rin, daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Leave here at once!" She commanded. The Oni laughed. They charged Reia jumped in front of Rin with a cry of

" Drogan Reiken!" With a roar her sword spirit dragon emerged and shish kebabed the Oni, but she didn't get all of them. Whether it was from fear or wisdom, some of the Oni broke their charge and scurried away from the dragon head when it appeared.

" Dog and dragon." Said one.

" Use stinnky stink." Said another one and he threw several brown spheres. When they landed they exploded in a giant brown cloud. Rin's eyes beagn watering and curled into ball trying to avoid the stench. Sesshoumaru saw this but couldn't help, for his sense of smell was even better. Reia grabbed Rin and ran out of the cloud, but the Oni had surronded her. They attacked slashing at her. The only way she could avoid the stehc was holding her breath, she couldn;t focus enough to transform or even dodge.

" I'm gone for one afternoon and all hell breaks lose." Said a voice. It belonged to what looked like a human boy a little shorter the himself. He had black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore a blue haroi and white hakama. He carried a katana at his side, a bushy black tail poked out of his pants, he removed his hat to reveal Fox ears. He immediaely tied it around his nose.

" Oh Kami-sama, That stinks!" In a poof he transformed into an Oni just like the others.

" Cease your attack!" He said.

"Me thinks he taste good!" said one. The others nodded.  
"Too bad." He said, he drew his sword and vanished. He appeared directly above demons. " Kaze Ken!" He called and cut horizontally. The demons were sliced into cold cut. His attack involved slicing through the wind to create blades of air that would cut through the target.The rest dodged the attack and countered. His blade began to glow with blue heat.

" Kitsune Bi Ken !" He called and Blue Fire emerged from his sword to consume the Oni. Once they were gone Reia transformed and blew away the stink cloud with her wings.

As the wind blew their the cloud away away, the Kitsune sheathed his sword, then turned to Rin

" Long time no see, I almost didn't recognize you Rin. " He said. Rin eyes said confusion then lit up with recognition.

" Kazesune?" she asked. He nodded.

" What have you been up to Rin?" asked Kazesune.

" I travel with Sesshoumaru-sama." Said Rin.

" The feared High Lord of the Western Lands?" asked Kazesune. Rin nodded.

" Otou-sama this is Kazesune, a friend of mine." She said.

" Where did you learn the Kaze Ken?" asked Sesshoumaru.

" From my dad, he served your Father. Now I wish to serve you." Said Kazesune, bowing and handing him his sword with the hilt facing Sesshoumaru. The Demon Lord returned the sword.

" Very well." He said. Rin cheered. The surviving villagers began to approach the demons. Reia resumed her human disguise and rushed to Rin.

" Are you ok?" She asked.

" I'm fine." Reia picked Rin up and hugged her.

" I'm so glad." Rin purred and wagged her tail.

" Are you her mother?" asked one of the villagers. Reia shook her head.

" No." ' but I wish I was.'

' Reia would make a good mother for Rin...AGH! Why do I keep thinking like that?' Sesshoumaru thought.

" Miss, you're going to need a new set of clothes." Reia looked down and saw her haori and Hakama were pretty torn up. " I have a spare kimono you can wear." She took Reia's arm and lead her away.

" But I don't..."

"Nonsense, I pretty girl like you would look great." A little while later Reia came back. She was wearing a pink kimono with a white obi.

" You look pretty Reia-chan!" Said Rin. " Don't you think so Otou-sama?" Sesshoumaru and Reia looked eyes, their faces colored slightly, then looked away.

" ...Yes, she does." Reia smiled and blushed slightly. Kazesune smiled slyly.

'Looks like Reia has a thing for the Demon Lord, and I assume his feelings are the same. But it looks like they need help admitting it, especially Sesshoumaru.' He thought.

I wanted to make Kazesune's name to mean something like "Wind Fox." Please Review.


	13. The Jealous Houshi

Review Replies- Then revive them then kill him again

Chaos Amber eyed Hanyou- In this Version Rin is Sesshoumaru's daughter

Dragon Man 180- Glad you like Reia's attack. Plenty of fluff to come

Lunar Crystal Heart- mainly one

Disclaimer-I don't own Innuyasha but this fic and all OCs are mine

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 12 The Jealous Houishi

As the Inuyasha-gummi continued their quest for the Shikon No Tama they come across a village in Ruins.

" What happened here?" asked Kagome.

" A group of Oni attacked us and eat many of our villagers. The whole village would be gone if it weren't for Kazesune and his friends." Said a villager.

" Oni were here alright, Sesshoumaru was too. Wait, this scent is different from his. It's smells like a pup,and a dragon." Said Inuyasha.

" That's right a dog pup who said she was daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands and a dragon helped Kazesune in defeating the Oni." Said the villager.

" Were there any Sacred Jewel shards here?" asked Kagome.

" You mean those Pink stones? Yes but Kazesune took them with him." Said the Villager.

" $&! Too late." Cursed Inuyasha.

" SIT!" ordered Kagome.

WHAM!

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" asked Inuyasha.

" For swearing in front of little kids! You should be setting a better example!" said Kagome.

" Innuyasha couldn't set a good example if his life depended on it." Teased Shippo.

" I'll give you a good example!" shouted Inuyasha. He ran at Shippo but the fox child jumped into the sanctuary known as Kagome's arms. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Shippo while the Kitsune stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

" Innuyasha if you can behave for the rest of the day I'll have a reward for you later." Said Kagome.

" What?" asked the Dog Hanyou.

" It's a surprise, but I know you'll like It." Said Kagome seductively. Inuyasha blushed as red as his Kimono. Suddenly a wrecked hut rumbled and another Oni emerged and grabed a young girl. Miroku used his sutras to make the Oni relase the girl then caught her as she fell, Inuyasha drew Tessiguia and cut the Oni in two.

" Are you alright Miss?' asked Miroku.

" Yes, thanks to you." She said.

" Miss. Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

" Of course." She said still in awe of her savior.

WHAM!

Sango's Hiraikotsu made a huge bump on Miroku's head.

"Stop asking people to bear your child Hentai!" said Sango. The girl helped Miroku up and clung to his arm. Sango looked like she was going to breathe fire she was so mad. The girl immediately let go of Miroku and bowed.

" Gomen Nasai. I didn't know he was your man." The girl apologized. Sango did a double take.

" Miroku is NOT my man! He's just a dirty lecherous Hentai!" said Sango. ' An incredibly handsome Hentai, funny, charming, wait! What am I thinking?' the slayer thought, a pink stain on her cheeks.

That night they stayed at the Tavern for free since they took care of the Oni. A man approached Sango.

" Ms. Sango may I have a word with you?" he asked. Sango turned and looked at him. He was drop dead gorgeous! Marvelously well-toned muscles on his arms, legs, and chest were clearly visible, then her eyes were drawn to his ultra handsome face.

" Sure." Said a red faced Sango. The man slipped his hand into Sango's and to everyone's surprise, she didn't slap him or even get mad, in fact she seemed happy. Miroku glared at him.

" Something about that guy is off. I don't trust him." He said.

" Is Miroku jealous?" asked Inuyasha with a teasing smile.

" I'm just worried about Sango's well being." Insisted Miroku. " I sense something evil about him."

" This coming form Mr. ' I sense a Dark Presence over your Manor' isn't very credible." Said Kagome.

" Humph!' said Miroku indigently.

With Sango

The man whose name was Sirenos took Sango to a secluded room and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, held her close, and tilted her head so their eyes locked.

" Sango I've been watching you for sometime and I've come to the point where I can no longer restrain my feelings for you. I love you." He said. His voice so soft it was like a gentle caress on her ears. Sango felt very strange.

" I love you too." She said. (Please don't stop reading this! It's still MS, keep reading and you'll find out what I mean. Please keep reading. StoryWeaver1 does puppy dog eyes) Sirenos leans in to kiss Sango but something in her heart yelled "DON"T!" so she turned her head at the last second.

" Not yet." She said. Sirenos' eyes flashed great shock but it was quickly covered up.

" Whenever you're ready Koishi." He said. When the two got back to the others, Sango was hanging on his arm. Everyone spit out what they were eating. Miroku was very tempted to remove the prayer beads on his cursed hand and suck the basterd into nothingness. As the days passed by Sango was always with Sirenos, sometimes even neglecting to fight demons. Miroku constantly voiced his suspicion toward Sirenos but everyone ignore him, saying he was over reacting due to Jealousy. Then Miroku approached Sango about it.

" Sango I think there's something dark about Sirenos. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either." Sango slapped him hard on the cheek. It didn't feel like usual. Her blow was filled with hatred.

" How dare you say that about my Sirenos! He's sweet, and sensitive and more of a man then you'll ever be!" yelled Sango and stomped off, after giving Miroku another bump on his head from the Hiraikotsu. Kirara and her best friend next to Sango, the Chocolate brown Nekko Youkai Russet were also getting worried. Sango usually wasn't that harsh on Miroku. A while after that Miroku saw Sango and Sirenos walk into a forest, he, and the two nekkos followed them. They went to a hut deep in the forest. Once Inside Sirenos reached for Sango's Yukata and began to pull it down, there's was no complaint from her. Kirara (small form) couldn't stand it anymore, she ran through the door and bit Sirenos' arm. Sango made a motion to strike Kirara when she noticed Sirenos' wound healing right before her eyes.

" YOU! You're a…." before she could finish Sirenos grabbed her, and quick as lightening shackled her to the floor, and gagged her. Kirara transformed and lunged at Sirenos; he dashed under her and punched her stomach, then grabbed her tails and threw her into the wall. Kirara got up but then Sirenos bashed her on the head with a club. Russet rushed to his friend's aide also transformed but Sirenos jumped over him, grabbed his tails and slammed him to the floor, his head was bashed too. He turned back to the bound Sango.

" Now where were we Koishi?" he said, his lips forming a cruel smile. He quickly ducked as a sutra flew towards him.

" I will not allow you to treat Sango in such a way." Said Miroku.

" You would do the same wouldn't you perverted monk?" asked Sirenos.

" I would never force myself on anyone!"

" Yes, you charm them first, just like I did to this delicious looking human." Said Sirenos.

" You put her under a spell! I would never do that!" said Miroku.

" My tribe can make anyone of the opposite sex fall helplessly in love with us. Your Sango was especially easy. Legend says if one of my people is mated to a slayer, their child will be all-powerful. Sango is merely a tool I need to make sure my pack is supreme. I never had any real feelings for her, except lust." Sirenos explained, licking his lips.

" You monster!" declared Miroku. Sirenos laughed. Miroku threw a swarm of sutras at Sirenos, he easily swated them then saw that Miroku was right in front of him. Miroku extended his arm towards Sirenos.

" KAZANA!" shouted Miroku. Sirenos felt himself being pulled into the void in the monk's hand. He tried to grab something, anything that would save him. He made a leap for Sango but she had managed to get a leg free and kicked him and he fell back, right the horrible nothingness that existed in Miroku's hand. He sealed it up immediately after Sirenos had been pulled in. Miroku ran over to the still fully dressed Sango and freed her. Miroku offered to embrace her but Sango turned away.

" I must be the weakest person in the world. I fell for his trick and was nearly robbed of all by dignity because of it. I was too weak to help myself just like I couldn't help Kohaku, or Father, or the other slayers."

" Sango you're not weak.." Miroku started.

" Yes I am!" Sango shouted. Miroku grabbed Sango's shoulders and shook her.

" Sango, You're the strongest person I know! A lesser person would have committed Suicide a long time ago after all you've been through. No one's prefect, but we can't beat ourselves up over every mistake we make. How about we get Kirara, Russet, go back to the others and put this whole event behind us?" asked Miroku. Sango stared at Miroku for a dew seconds then hugged him.

" Thanks." She said. Miroku hugged her tightly then his hand started wandering……

"HENTAI!" Miroku sat down hard with a red mark on his cheek, he smiled.

" That's the Sango I know." He said. Russet and Kirara got up and nuzzled Sango.

" Thanks, all of you." She and the Nekkos left the hut. On her way out, Sango kissed Miroku's cheek, the same one she's slapped.

" Feel any better?" she asked.

" Immensely." He answered.

AWWWW! I really liked how this chapter turned out. Please Review.


	14. Kitten Love

Valdimarian, Thank you so much for letting me use Vadmiri.

amy- Thanks

Chaos Eyed Hanyou- Fluff is good!

Clever Fox 79- WHen I looked back I saw The RinSess Rommace was pretty rushed.

Dragon Man 180- Thanks. Always an inspiration

Wisebunny-I will

Lunar Crystal Heart-The hand has a mind of it's own(according to him)

Inugirl- I already knew 'hentai' didn't literal mean pervert. More like strange, but it can also mean pervert besides perverts in Anime are often strange. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Valdmiri

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 12 Kitten Love

It was the day after The Sirenos incident and the Inuyasha-gumi was relaxing at a nearby hotsprings.

" I told you there was something evil about Sirenos! It's a good thing my powers of demon detection are razor sharp or Sango would've been in big trouble." said Miroku.

" How long do you plan on bragging?" asked Inuyasha.Inuyasha looked in the direction of the hotsprings, which was hidden behind a rock and grumpled. " How much longer are they going to take?"

In the hotsprings

" Are you sure you're alright Sango?" asked Kagome. Sango sighed.

" for the 100th time, I'm fine." Kagome's smile turned from concerned to sly.

" So... did you and Miroku have any intimate moments?" asked Kagome.Sango blushed.

" Of course not!" said Sango.

" Really? He seemed pretty happy when you came back." Kagome continued. " Did you by any chance agree to bear his child?" Sango's face turned dark red.

" NO! It was just a peck on the cheek!" Sango exclaimed.

" See how wasy that was?" asked Kagome still smiling. " Now come here Shippo so clean behind your ears." The kitsune pup swam over to her.

" Yay!"

Kirara and Russet where keeping a lookout. Kirara licked Russet's cheek as a thank you for helping her. He turned red under his fur.

" Sister, I think Kirara has grown very fond of Russet." said Kathy.

" Really?" said Kagome.

" Yep, she just told him how brave and sweet of him it was to help her fight Sirenos, then she licked his cheek." said Kathy. Sango swam over to the edge of the spring.

" Can we expect kittens anytime soon?" she asked teasingly. Both Nekkos blushed so hard it shone through their fur. Sango laughed.

"It's great being in love, even if your soul mate is an bad tempered tough guy." said Kagome, " Kathy, have you ever been in love?"

" Not the same as you and Inuyasha, but I did have some close friends when I was little." said Kathy. She got out, dressed and walked to a river for water and saw a human on the other side. he black hair which in a crew cut, a western European face and was 5'11". He had some muscle tone but he was in no way a muscle bound weight lifter. His shoulders were slightly narrow and he was barefoot. At his side is what appeared to be a mountain cat and on his waist what appears to be a katana is really a sakabato or reverse blade sword.. He looked vaguely familiar, to make sure, she greeted him in the tongue of Nekkos. He looked and return her greeting.

" Vad-chan!" Kathy said happily. She jumped across the river and glomped on her old friend. Vadimir held her close to him. If anyone else had called him that, they'd be in Spirit World by now, but Kathy was one of the few who could call him that without being sent to another dimension.

" It's been too long Vad-chan!" said Kathy.

" I've been busy." he said.

" Come on, you must my new friends." Kathy half lead, half dragged Vadimir back to the others, who had also gotten out of the spring and dressed.

" Sister this my good Friend Vadimir." said Kathy.

" Sister?" asked Vadimir.

" Long story." said Kagome. " Whose that?" Asked Kagome pointing to a Mountain Cat.

" This is Caharel my faithful companion." said Vadimir.

" Vad-chan why are you in human mode?" asked Kathy.

" Easier to move around." he said. Then he transformed, he grew to 6'0" (excluding the 3" ears) with 2 fuzzy black cat ears atop his head. His eyes and face took on a more Japanese appearance but his pupils became slitted like a cats. A fox tail appears to sprout from slightly above his buttocks, and his hair lengthened to just above the small of his back. His shoulders became slightly broader, his canine teeth became more like fangs, and his fingernails became retractable claws, his feet (still unshod) became harder and more like boots. His muscles became a bit more noticeable and became much more dense. His normal sakabato became a demon blade when unsheathed, while remaining a sakabato of sorts it became 6" longer and 1" wider. Caharel who now took his own true form which is that of a mainly cat like body with fox ears and wings the same shade as his body which fold up along his sleek flank (sorry for using horse terms but...) and sprouted from his shoulders.

' Vad-chan has really grown up since I last saw him' thought Kathy. " He's gotten really hot."

" I don't feel hot right now." said Vadimir. Kathy blushed.

' On no! I said that out loud!' " Yes it's too late in the evening to be hot" She said Quickly.

" What my dear sister means to say is that she thinks you're incredibly handsome." said Kagome. Kathy's blush deepened.

" SISTER!" Kathy said accusingly. Kagome just smiled.

" You've grown very pretty yourself Kathy." said Vadimir. Kathy's face was redder then a tomato. They set up camp and Kirara, Russet(both transformed) and Caharel went hunting. Kirala spotted a usgai and pounced on it. Caharel gave her a once over and made cat calls(No pun intended) at her. Russet bared his fangs and growled at him.

" Keep your paws off her!" he said.

" What are you? Her mate?" he asked. Russet began blushing.

" I uh... not exactly..." he muttered.

" Then why should you care?" he asked.

" Because I don't want strangers hitting on her."

" What's going on? Can't I enjoy this rabbit meat in peace?" asked Kirara.

" This pussy was thinking dirty things about you." said Russet.

" Watch what you say little Russet." said Caharel. The two were about to pounce when Kirara stopped them.

" Why are you two acting like a couple of kittens?" she asked.

" I was just trying to protect you." said Russet.

" That's sweet of you, but I'm a Nekko Youkai too. I'm not helpless." said Kirara. She gave him a quick lick on the cheek before going back to camp. Russet went red again.

" Now who has the dirty mind?" asked Caharel, before he two went to the camp. Russet had been thinking slightly dirty thoughts but wasn't about to admit it. Kirara was his friend, right?

I just got an urge to write fluff with Kirara and Russet what do you think of it. Valdimarian I'm sorry in advance if either of your OCs were OOC. But I thought Caharel would be a good means to make Russet jealous. I'll revise it if you don't like it.

Please Review.


	15. Meetings and Matchmaker attempts

I hope you like SessReia because the this chapter and the next one will be all SessReia

Jaken haters will love this chapter

Everyone who liked the kitten fluff- Thanks

Dragon Man 180- Plenty of Pup waff in future chapters

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 14 Meetings and Matchmaker Attempts

" Jaken hold still." said Sesshoumaru, He was teaching Rin how to use her Youki in a beam form instead of a whip.

" Am I being punished milord?'" asked the hiki.

" No, you are being useful."said Sesshoumaru. " Rin, aim at his Forehead, palms, legs and chest."

"Ok Otou-sama." said Rin. She charged energy into her palms and pointed them at Jaken. The Toad ducked as the beams came at him.

" Jaken, HOLD STILL." said Sesshoumaru.

" I'm sorry if I did anything wrong milord." pleaded Jaken.

"The only thing you've done wrong is disobeying me." said the Demon Lord. Jaken got back up and stood still. Rin fired a beam at all the targets but was slightly off. Jaken fell back dead. Sesshoumaru drew Tensega and slashed at Jaken's still body. " Jaken, get up. I'll need you for when Rin starts practicing with moving targets."

" Yes, milord." Jaken got up and Rin tried again but still was off. Rin's embarrassment made her fall back into her old speech.

" Rin is sorry Otou-sama." she said.

" Concentrate Rin, or you wouldn't be able to protect yourself." Sesshoumaru said "Now try again."

Rin fired again and was more accurate this time. Sesshoumaru's nose twitched.

'Hmm Reia's scent has changed, I hope there aren't any male dragons in the area .' he thought.

' And why would you care?' asked a voice.

' It would be an annoying distrbance.'

' That... and she just might get a mate.'

' That doesn't bother me.' His head was then filled with visions of Reia being loveyDovey with a male dragon.

' But that's the best case scenario.' More images filled his mind, of Reia being raped. Sesshoumaru started growling.

' You could prevent all that from happening by mating with her first.'

' I can't!'

' Why not?'

'If someone found out, they would use her against me. I can't love her, for her own sake.'

' Reia is a dragon warrior She's not helpless.'

' I still can't take that risk.' thought Sesshoumaru. He went back to training Rin. Nearby, Kazesune's eyes snapped open and he started panting heavily. Sweat was pouring down on face. It was hard enough for to him to use Telepathy at all, but an entire conversation while trying to hide himself was exhausting!

With Inuyasha-gumi

The group had been walking all day. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand, Miroku got a little too close to Sango and she slapped him. Caharel made to walk next to Kiarra but Russet growled and beat him to it. Vadimir was wishing his hearing wasn't so good, because Kathy was chattering on and on about something called " TV" and how it let people see what happened far away, but it seemed impossible to him that a black box could do such a thing. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head and lower his head to look the dog hanyou in the eyes.

" Are you two going to bathe together now? That's what my mom and dad always did." He said smiling. Inuyasha blushed but Kagome just leaned into him.

" Why not?" she asked, and snuggled closer to her lover. Inuyasha smirked at Shippo and held Kagome close to him. Kagome picked Shippo off Inuyasha head, sat down and put him in her lap.

" Shippo, how would you like me adopting you?" Shippo looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

" You mean it?" Kagome nodded.

" Of course I do, as long as it's ok with you." Shippo got teary eyed and tackle hugged Kagome.

" Okasan! Okasan!" He cried happily with his tail wagging rapidly. Kagome snuggled her new son close to her heart and smiled. Inuyasha brought them both into a gentle hug.

The others were touched by the scene. Kathy's eyes watered, she grabbed the nearest thing, Vadimir, and cried on him.

" Sango, my shoulder is always avavible for you to cry on." Miroku offered. But then saw Sango was already using Kirara for that. He sighed in disapointment. Then he saw a sight that cheered him right up.

A gorgeous woman walked on to the path. Miroku suddenly walked up to her and clasped her hands.

" Ms. will you bare my child?" he asked. Sango looked up from her neko's fur was about to slap him but Vadimir stopped her.

" Take a closer look." he said. The woman's clothes changed to a sky blue haori and white Hakama and she grew fox ears and a tail. " Kazesune you little trickster!" said Vadimir. Miroku's mouth fell wide open and his pupils shrank, the gorgeous woman was actually a male Kitsune! Kazesune laughed so hard he fell on his back.

" Whose that?" asked Kagome.

" That's Kazesune, sister." said Kathy. She and Vadimir walked over to Kazesune who had finished his insane laughing.

"Kaze-chan!" said Kathy and glomped on Kazesune. Kathy eventually let go of the Fox and Vadimir and Kazesune high fived.

" What have you been up too?" Vadimir asked.

" I'm traveling with Sesshoumaru but I'm actually trying to get him to confess his love for his companion Reia, but it's tough! The guy's an ice cube!" said Kazesune. " Come on, Rin loves company, Ah and Un don't mind either. If a toad gives you trouble, just kill him, Sesshoumaru can revive him if he wants." He began leading them to his camp. " Excuse me, there's something I need to do." He vanished in a burst fox fire.

He reappeared here a hot spring Reia was using. He shifted his voice to make himself sound like Reia.

" Sesshoumaru! Help!" He shouted. Then he vanished, snickering to himself.

Back at the camp

Sesshoumaru heard a cry that sounded like Reia. He went from 0-90 in a second towards the scream.

At the Hot Springs

Reia hummed to herself as she steped out of the hot Springs

" Ahh, that was a great soak." She said to herself. Just as she got out and reached for her Kimono, Sesshoumaru jumped into the clearing, Tokijin drawn. There was a momment of silence as Sesshoumaru stared at her naked form. Blood began leaking from his nose as dirty thoughts filled his mind.

" HENTAI!" Reia shouted and jumped back in the hot springs. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! " She fired a massive blast of draki from her hands.This broke Sesshoumaru's trance just in time to be hit full force with the blast. He went through a lot of pain before Tenesgia decided to teleport him out of it. He reapeared back at the camp site.

" You sure took you're time!" He shouted at Tensegia. The sword slapped him on the thigh and pulsed.

" I did not! It was an acident!" Tensegia pulsed again.

" Fine, believe what you want." Tenesgia plused once more. The other were starring at him worriedly.

" It finally happened, my brother's gone insane." Said Inuyasha.

" Lord Sesshoumaru is NOT crazy!" Jaken shouted.

" He's talking to his sword!" Inuyasha shouted back.

" And His sword talks back!" Said Rin.

" Really?" Kagome asked.

" Oh yes, Otou-sama talks with Tensegia often. I can understand some of it." Said the Inu Pup.

" What did it say?"

" Something like Otou-sama deserving something, then That it didn't believe what Sesshoumaru said. Then it will believe what it wants." Then Rin walked away.

" Rin, where are you going?" asked Sesshoumaru who had just fininshed a glaring contest with Tensegia, the sword won.

" I'm playing Hide and Seek with Shippo-chan!" Then Rin ran off. 

RR


	16. Melting the Ice

WARNING MAJOR SESSHOUMARU+REIA MOMENT

Review Replies

L.N.R.Star- Glad you liked that part.

Wisebunny-Mayabe a little mean but he had it comming

Lunar Heart Crystal- Kazesune is a fox demon, an expert in trickery

person- thanks

Dragon Man 180-That will happen soon enough

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 15 Melting the Ice

Rin looked everywhere for Shippo but couldn't find him, she couldn't even catch his scent.

"Shippo-chan I give up! You can come out now." Shippo didn't come out. She ran back to camp.

" Kagome-chan I can't find Shippo! He won't come out."

" Has anyone seen Shippo?" asked Kagome.(BTW, it's sunset)

" I saw him go into the forest a little while ago. He was following a girl." said Sango.

" It seems little Shippo has discovered the more beautiful sex. I'll have so much to teach him." said Miroku with his trademark grin.

WHAM!

" You're not filling Shippo's head with your perverted thoughts!" said Kagome, then she fell down due to the Hiraikotsus weight." Sango, how do you fight with this thing?" She asked. Sango picked up her boomerang easily with one hand.

" A lot of practice." she said.

" But I'm still worried about Shippo." said Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed out the forest but couldn't pick up Shippo's scent. He felt something on his neck and slapped it.

" What are doing?" He asked.

" I was bringing you a message from Shippo. He's helping a friend and will be back soon." said Myouga.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Reia.

" Reia, I would like to apologize for walking in on you." He said with a bow.

" Don't mention it." She handed him a vial. " It's a healing potion, for your arm."

"Arigatou, but you didn't have to go to all that trouble."

" Don't worry about it, I was glad to do it." The others shared looks as Sesshoumaru drank the potion and walked off.

" We should help Reia and Sesshoumaru confess their feelings." said Kagome. Reia blushed but Inuyasha spoke up before she could.

" We don't have time for that!" shouted Inuyasha.

" Then we won't have time for THAT either." said Kagome. Inuyasha's face flashed panic.

" Ok, we'll help them." he said. Sango walked up to Kagome, her eyes showed a mixture of curiosity and incredulousness.

" What were you to talking about?" she asked. Kagome blushed.

" What do you think?' she asked. Sango gasped. " Anyway, are you going to help us?"

" Sure, I have just the thing." said Sango. She took out a pouch. " This stuff is what Female dog hanyous give out when they're uh...in heat, if we give it to Reia, she'll see a whole new side of Sesshoumaru."

" I'm still here you know!" Said Reia. " I don't need your help."

" Then why haven't you confessed to Sesshoumaru?" Asked Kagome

"Be-Because I don't like him."

" Yes you do." Kagome continued. " Do I have to bring out the heavy artillery?"

" Meaning?"

" Rin!" Kagome called.

" You called me Kagome-chan?" asked Rin.

" Do you like Reia traveling with you?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled widely.

" Oh yes! I love being with Reia-chan! She taught me how to braid hair and she sings to me to sleep when I have bad dreams."

" Things mothers do for their daughters." Kagome added.

" Yep!" Rin chirped and ran off.

" That's not fair." Reia complained.

" Alls fair in love in war." Kagome countered. " You treat Rin like your daughter and enjoy Sesshoumaru's company a lot." Reia started anime sweating. " I've known Sesshoumaru for a long time but I've never seen blush before he met you." Reia burst.

" ALRIGHT! I LIKE HIM!" The dragoness admitted.

" There we go, now take this." Kagome handed her the scent pouch. Reia shook her head.

" I don't want to love me because of some fake scent."

" That's very noble of you, but the only reason you haven't pounced on him or visa versa is because of the difference in species and hormones." She held out the pouch. " This will correct that."

At the Same time nearby 

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought when he heard someone called him.

" What is it?" asked the Demon Lord. Reia came, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

" Kazesune what are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Reia backed away a few steps, There was a poof and Reia became Kazesune.

'Mou! This matchmaking attempt didn't work either. But wait, maybe it isn't. If I play my dice right, This could just what I need to get Sesshoumaru to confess his love for Reia.' Thought Kazesune.

" How did you know it was me?" He asked out loud.

" Reia's smell is much sweeter and more Pleasant , and she wouldn't do something like that." Sesshoumaru answered.

' Yes! This is it.' thought Kazesune.

" Reia wants to, but she's too shy. She wants to held in your arms, to feel her lips against yours, but above all, she wants to be your mate." said Kazesune. He saw a faint trace of shock and longing in his lord's eyes, but it was quickly hidden.

" I do not think Reia has that desire." said Sesshoumaru.

" Why don't you ask her yourself?" He asked. Sesshoumaru began walking toward Reia's scent.

He found her brushing Ah and Un's fur. When they saw The Inu Youkai, Ah and Un left to leave the Lovebirds alone.

" Reia."

" Sesshoumaru?" Now that he was so close, Reia's smell, that was now changed to a female Dog demon in heat, was starting to overpower him, it was all he could do not to gather the dragoness in his arms and make her his right now. He may be a demon lord but he's still only human so to speak.

" Do you enjoy traveling with us?" He asked.

" Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

" Since you joined our group I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, not that I mind." Sesshoumaru started. ' This is pathedic I'mn acting like a lovesick puppy beating around the bush like this.'

" Reia will you be my mate?" He asked straight out. Reia smiled slyly kissed him on the lips. Almost instantly she found a hand was curled around her head and another looped around her waist. Reia wrapped her arms tightly around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him with more force. As the kiss continued it got deeper and more passionate. Sesshoumaru began easing Reia down, then layed on top of her, minutes laterThe kiss broke.

"Aishiteru Reia." said Sesshoumaru.

"Aishieru Sesshoumaru." said Reia. Sesshoumaru reached for her obi and Reia began tugging at his haori

By morning Reia became Sesshoumaru's and Sesshoumaru became Reia's.

RR


	17. Kathy's fear

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 16 Kathy's Fear

Reia woke up the next morning with a slight soreness in her hips. This puzzled her until she remembered the previous night's events. She and Sesshoumaru had claimed each other as mates. She saw her doggy was still asleep so she snuggled closer to him and tried to go back to sleep.

With Inuyasha-gumi

" Worship me! For I am the God of Matchmaking." Bragged Kazesune.

" How do you know it worked?" asked Inuyasha.

"I could smellit off course go for yourself if you want." said Kazesune. Inuyasha picked up Sesshoumaru's scent and followed it.

With Reia

Reia woke up again to find herself alone. Then she smelled Inuyasha and his mate.

" Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called. Then he saw Reia.

" Reia, where's Sesshoumaru? "He asked.

" He's not here." said Reia.

"Oh, You have so much of Sesshoumaru's scent on you I thought he was here. You two must of had a lot of fun last night." said Inuyasha, Reia blushed and looked down.

" SIT!"

WHAM!

" What was that for?"

" You don't hear Vadimir complain when I'm covered in your scent! So don't complain yourself." Kagome turned to Reia.

" You and Sesshoumaru are mates now right?" Reia blushed more.

" Yes." said Reia. In another part of the plain Sesshoumaru was being asked the same question

" Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you have Reia's scent on you?" asked Jaken.

" Reia is my mate now." said Sesshoumaru. Jaken was shocked.

" But Milord! Dragon blood will taint the pure dog demon bloodline!" said the Hiki. Sesshoumaru stared at him. Jaken began quivering in fear under his gaze.

"Jaken, Are you questioning my judgement?" He asked in a threatening tone. Jaken immediately bowed so low his nose touched the dirt.

" Oh No milord! Your humble servant would never question your judgement. Please forgive your unworthy serf." begged Jaken. His tone was frightened and quivering.

" I must check on Rin." said Sesshoumaru, he made as if to step over Jaken but instead stomped on his back, Jaken gave out a yelp as he felt his back breaking. Sesshoumaru made a squashing motion on Jaken's back before moving on, leaving Jaken behind. Sesshoumaru found Reia and Rin talking with Kagome.

" Otou-sama, Can we travel with Kagome?" She asked. He looked to Reia

" I think it's a great idea." 

" I'm not going to travel with them. We have other things to do." He said. Rin looked at him with Puppy dog eyes.

" Pwease Otou-sama?" She asked. Sesshoumaru tried to look away but couldn't. Reia saw him weakening and joined in.

' I'm a Demon Lord! I will not yield. I will not yield. I will...yield.'

"Alright"

"Yay!" cheered Rin as she jumped up to hug Sesshoumaru around the neck. Reia peeked him on the cheek.

Vadimir shook his head in amazement.

" You're a pretty good matchmaker, Kazesune." He said to his friend.

" I could work my magic for you and Kathy if you want." said Kazesune, a teasing smile on his lips. Vadimir blushed.

" Kathy's just my friend! FRIEND." Vadimir insisted.

" Then why do you let her call you Vad-chan? You don't even let me call you that. Plus I've seen how you steal glances at her." said Kazesune. Vadimir blushed even more.

" I DO NOT like her that way!"

" Then you don't mind if I claim her?"

" NANI!"

" Kathy has grown quite beautiful over the years, don't you agree?"

" If you lay a finger on her I'll rip your tail off and choke you with it!" threatened Vadimir.

" Getting a little protective are we?" teased Kazesune. Vadimir blushed, then he sniffed the air.

"Smell that?" he asked.

" Yeah." said Kazesune.

" Snake Youkai!" they said.

With Kathy and Kagome

" Sister what are you doing?" asked kathy. Kagome was picking some flowers.

" These flowers have been wiped out in my time, If I bring them to Biologoy, I'll get Extra credit for sure." Said Kagome.

"Ok, I'll help you sister."

" HISSSSSSSSSS." Kathy started shaking.

" What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

" Sssssnaaakeeesss!" She said in fear. Five Large Cobras demons slithered up to them. They were purple with red bands around them. Their Fangs were the size of a full grown human.

" Come on Kathy." Said Kagome bearing her own fangs.

" Ssssnnnaaakeeesss!" She said again. Vadimir and Kazesune ran up to her.

" Kagome let's go get the others!" Kazesune said. He grabbed Kagome's arm and began pulling.

" I have to help my sister!" said Kagome.

" Vadimir can handle them." said Kazesune. They left.

' Thanks for nothing Kazesune.' thought Vadimir. He turned to Kathy. She was still shaking in fear. Vadimir drew his Sakabato.

" Time for your test." He said. He rushed the Cobras and used the Blunt side of his blade to slash at the first cobra. It lunged at him but he jumped on it's back and hit it with his blade. The cobra withered as it felt it's scales burrning. " Looks like your soul is badly defiled." Said the Fox/Cat demon. He flipped his blade and decapiated the demon. Another lunged at him but Vadimir did a backflipped and landed on the second one's back. A few seconds later, two headless sanke demons lay on the ground. The remining three charged at once.Vadimir pointed his palm at them.

"Kitsune Bi!" He called. Blue Fire came from his sword and reduced the Snake Youkai to ashes. He sheathed his sword, walked towards Kathy, and put a hand on her shoulder.

" It's ok, Kat they're all gone." he said softly. Kathy stopped shaking and jumped on Vadimir. She Straddled his waist with her legs, wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her head on his chest.

" Vad-chan! I was so scared!" She cried. The sudden weight made Vadimir fall over on his back. He stroked her hair with one arm and held her with the other.

" You're safe now." Kathy began nuzzling him, finding comfort in his presense. Kazesune took that opurtunity to come back with the others. They all stared at them. Vadimir tried getting up but he couldn't get Kathy off him.

" It's not what it looks like!" he said.

" Sure it isn't." said Kazesune.

" Just get her off me." Vadimir begged.

" How about we wait till tomrrow?" said Kagome. " I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind." No one dissagreed except for Vadimir.

" Kazesune! I'll get you for this!" said Vadimir. The Kitsune just laughed.

" Have fun you two!" he said before leaving with the others.

I Really hate writer's block. Please Review.


	18. The Thunder Sister

haven't seen any eps with Souten so I'm sorry if she's OOC.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 17 The Thunder Sister

" How are you feeling pal?' asked Kazesune smiling. Vadimir had managed to stand up and walk but Kathy still had a vice grip on him.

" One of these days Kazesune." Vadimir muttered.

" Why is Kathy so afraid of snake demons?" asked Sango.

" When Kathy was very young she saw Snake Youkai devour her parents. It traumatized her, so that when ever she hears or sees them she's paralyzed with fear. When they're gone she finds Vadimir and pounces on him. She'll let go in a couple hours." said Kazesune. " It looked like this." He transformed into a snake demon and bit Jaken's head, then swallowed him whole. Jaken squrimed in his throat before the fox spit him out.

Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshoumaru with his hand constantly on the Tessaiga's hilt. Sesshoumaru did likewise with Toukijin.

" Can't you guys at least tolerate each other?" asked Kagome.

" No Way!"

" Hn."

" He'll kill us while we sleep!" said Inuyasha.

" Please?" Inuyasha and his brother were confronted with the one weapon that never fails to hit its target, ...Puppy Dog eyes.

' No, why does she always do that? I wish she'd just sit me instead, at least then I won't give in of my own free will.'

' I am the Lord of the Western Lands! I cannot be subdued by anyone! But when she looks at me like that I can't help but yes, ...What is this power she has over me?'

" Alright." they said to their mates.

" Now shake hands." The two brothers grudgingly shook hands, trying to crush each other's hand in the process. They walked a little farther and then Inuyasha sniffed.

" That's Shippo's scent, he was here a little while ago. Along with someone else, ...it was a female his age...it smells similar to Hiten!" He said.

" It must be Souten." said Kagome.

" Whose Souten?" asked Kathy, who was still glomping on Vadimir.

" She's a friend of Shippo's. Now that I think of it the little Kitsune should be hitting Puberty soon." said Miroku.

They followed Shippo's scent to a group of tents. In the center they saw a girl with raven hair in braids, wearing red and blue Samuari Style armor , she had a weapon strapped across her back, it was a pole about half as long as she was tall, and had two thick spear blades on the top, one pointing straight while the second crossed through it horizontally.

" Souten!"

" Hi, long time no see." She said cheerfully.

" Is Shippo with you?" asked Kagome.

" Yeah he should be back soon." said Souten. After a few minutes Shippo came walking up to them.

" Oka!" Shippo shouted happily. He jumped in Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged him tightly.

" So Shippo, what have you been up too?" She asked.

" I was helping Souten." said Shippo.

" With what?"

" Well, uh, I"

" Shippo-kun was helping get my new weapon." said Souten.

" SHIPPO-KUN?" Shippo blushed.

" I would like to hear this story." said Miroku.

FLASHBACK

" Hey Shippo!" called Souten.

" What do you want?" asked Shippo.

" I need some help with my new weapon." said Souten.

" Why should I help?" asked Shippo.

" Please Shippo-kun? I thought we were friends. " She looked down and sniffed.

" Alright, what's it for?"

" I felt bad about tricking you and your friends, so I want to help. Come on." She lead him to a dark cave. " It's in here."

" There don't seem to be any demons here, so why do you need my help?"

" I just do that's all." Then there was an eerie noise and Souten grabbed Shippo's arm.

" You were scared weren't you?" asked Shippo, a triumphant look on his face.

" You would be too if you had to go down here to fight that thing alone." said Souten. They continued walking, after a few minutes Shippo spoke up,his face slightly red.

" Ah, Souten you can let go of arm now." He said, Souten blushed.

" Sorry."

" I didn't mind, I mean, forget that." said Shippo now blushing as well. A little longer and they reached a large chamber. There was a loud screeching was heard. The two demons looked up see a large bat demon.

" I couldn't beat it the first time I came, that's why I needed your help." said Souten. Shippo got out his top and threw it the bat, He looked like he hadn't even felt the blow. Souten shot lightening from her fingers but it only seemed to make the bat mad. It charged at Souten and picked her up with its talons. Shippo jumped toward Souten and transformed into a sword.

" Thanks Shippo-kun." said Souten. She hacked at the bat with the sword until it dropped the two. Shippo made a leaf bigger and used it to lighten their fall.

" I have an idea." said Souten. She broke a stalagmite out of the ground.

" If you can get it close enough, I can harpoon it with this." she said. Shippo nodded. He got in the Bat's way and used Fox Fire to get its attention, it the flapped madly at Shippo, The Kitsune ran for his life back towards Souten. Right before he reached her he tripped and fell over, the bat was about to pounce on him when Souten threw the stalagmite and impaled the Bat demon. As its blood traveled along the floor, a door glowed and within it stood a pike. Souten helped Shippo up and went to get the Pike.

" I need to get back to my oka."

" Thanks Shippo-kun."

END FLASHBACK

" Shippo-kun, you left out a part." said Souten. Shippo turned dark red.

" I did not!"

" Does that mean you didn't like it?" asked Souten sounding hurt. This aroused Miroku's interest.

" What does she mean Shippo?" He asked.

" I'll tell you." said Souten.

FLASHBACK

" I need to get back to my Oka." said Shippo. Souten put down her new pike and pinned Shippo's shoulders to the cave wall. " Souten what are you doing?" asked Shippo, turning red. Souten leaned in and kissed Shippo's check.

" Thanks for all your help Shippo-kun." said Souten.

END FLASHBACK

" AW! Little Shippo got his first kiss." said Miroku teasingly . By now both demons had turned red.

" Let me guess, you wanna come with us now?" asked Inuyasha in an annoyed tone. Souten nodded.

" Alright." said the Hanyou. ' Maybe she'll keep him of off my back.'

RR


	19. Russet's Past

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 18 Russet's Past

" Iron Reaper! Soul Stealer!" Called Inuyasha as he lunged at a Large Mantis Demon. He cut off it's arm. It slashed with it's other arm but Inuyasha jumped out of the way, then he felt some thing sharp cut through his kimono. The Mantis had regenerated and was more even powerful now.

Russet pounced on it from behind and pinned it to the ground, but then it grew arms from it's back and slashed at the nekko. Kirara growled and sliced up it's mid section and tore the sacred Jewel shard from it's stomach. It tried to slash again but then Russet bit it's back and pulled out another shard. The Mantis shrunk and collapsed into a pile of rotting flesh and bones. They brought the shards to Kagome.

" Good job you two." said the miko. Kirara began licking her wound to clean it, but Russet shook his head and cleaned it himself.

' Aw, how cute' though Kagome. As the group contiuned walking the demons topped and sniffed.

" We're approaching Nekko territory, Wait here while I get permission." said Vadimir.

" Kathy why don't you go with him?" asked Kagome. Kathy had let go of Vadimir a little while ago.

" Sure!" Kathy jumped next to Vadimir. They were gone all day, night fell and they still weren't back.

" I don't think Kathy is as naive as we thought." said Miroku with his trademark grin. He jumped to the side as Sango was about to pound him.

WHAM!

Unfortunately he didn't see Kagome. They set up camp, Kagome and Inuyasha went off to a corner and cuddled. Sesshoumaru, Reia and Rin did the same in another corner, Kazesune slept sitting up, Ah and Un lay down next to their master and mistress. Sango pushed the unconscious Miroku to a tree then walked away and sleep herself. Russet growled threateningly at Carharel before lying down next to Kirara. Souten and Shippo were already asleep but then Souten rolled over in her sleep and draped her arm over Shippo, his tail subconcously curled around Souten like a blanket. Russet felt something grab him and carry him off. He tried to yell out but a cloth was pressed to his nose and he passed out.

Next Morning

Vadimir and Kathy returned.

" What took you two so long?" asked Miroku, raising an eyebrow suggestively. The two blushed.

" We got permission to pass through." said Vadimir.

" Wait! Where's Russet?" asked Sango. Everyone looked but couldn't find the Brown Nekko.

" Lunch Break." called Kazesune. Everyone dug in, except Kirara.

" Starving yourself isn't going to bring him back." said Kagome. Kirara still refused to eat.

" I know, We could find Kouga, he gave Kagome Russet in the first place." said Sango.

" Feh, I'm not going to that Mangy Wolf for help." said Inuyasha. 

" SIT!"

WHAM!

" Kouga is the only way we'll find Russet. Get over your Macho Pride already." said Kagome. Miroku called Hachi and they all went to the Wolf Den. 

" Kagome! How are you?" asked Ayame giving Kagome a quick hug.

" Is Kouga around?" asked Kagome

" He's here somewhere." said Ayame. Then Kagome noticed something.

" Ayame, did you get that from Kouga?" She asked, motioning to the bite mark on Ayame's neck.

" Yes." said Ayame blushing slightly. They found Kouga sleeping.

" Get up! Kagome here's!' Said Ayame. Kouga stretched and got up.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Were did you get Russet from?" asked Kagome.

" From some Nekko colony a little to the west."said Kouga.

" That's where we just were, could they have taken him?" asked Kagome.

" If they gave him to Kouga why would they take him away?" wondered Amaya. Kouga shifted his feet nervously. " They did give him to you didn't they?" Kouga remained silent.

" YOU KIDNAPED HIM!"

" So what?"

" So this!" Ayame. So got a large battle hammer and started pounding Kouga into the ground like a railroad spike.

" Ayame, don't do that to him." said Kagome. Kouga sighed in relief. " Let me." Kagome grabbed the hammer from Ayame and continued pounding Kouga. Eventually they stopped and decided to go see the Cat Demon Colony. 

Cat Demon Colony

" Russet, Wake up dear." called a feminine voice. Russet opened his eyes and saw a young looking women with beautiful long brown hair, same colored eyes, and gold tinted cat ears. She wore an elaborate brown and gold robe with a cat's claw on it.

" Okasan?" He asked sleepily. His mom took him her arms and hugged him.

" It's good to see you again my son. But why are you still in that form?" she asked. She put Russet down.

" I like this form."

" Just change." 

" Fine." Russet was consumed by flames, when they died down a young man stood there. He had short brown hair, gold tinted cat ears sticking up on top, he was wearing a dirty brown gi, his tails from his other form remained, as well as the markings on his cheeks and forehead . His eyes changed from red to amber. " Was it you that kidnaped me?" His mother was shocked.

" Kidnaped! The guards saved from those people!"

" Those People are my friends!"

" My poor boy! They must have brainwashed you!"

" OKASAN! No one brainwashed me!"

" But the wolves did take you from your home right?'

" I wanted them too!"

" It's okay my son. Soon those nasty vermin will be gone."

" WHAT!"

" We just declared war on the wolf demon tribe. Our fellow tribes are joining us. Those dumb canines won't know what hit them."

With Inuyasha-gumi

" We're looking for a chocolate brown furred Nekko called Russet." Kagome said to a Cat demon. He looked at them like they were something he stepped in.

" I don't know of anyone named that!" Then he ran off.

" He was lying." Said Kazesune. " Kitsune can smell dishonesty."

" And Inu can track others." said Inuyasha. " Russet's scent is coming from the Palace."

" I'll shape-shift and sneak in." said Shippo. With a poof he transformed into a nekko guard. 

" Wait a minute, Shippo-boy, You're not going alone." said Kazesune, he transformed.

" Be careful Shippo-kun." said Souten. Even though he was transformed everyone could tell he was blushing. The two Kitsune entered the palace without trouble. They walked up to a couple of guards wearing tan colored armor.

" Where is Russet's room?" asked Shippo.

" That's PRINCE Russet." said the guards.

" You must forgive my friend, he's from another colony." said Kazesune, elbowing Shippo(Their transformed states were the same height.)

" Ah yes, so the other tribes have already begun to assemble for the war." said the guard on the left.

" The prince's room is the up the stairs and the third door on the right." said The guard on the right.

" No it was the left!" said the guard on the left.

" No it was right!"

" Right is wrong, Left is right. Everybody knows that." The guards continued to argue until a third guard came.

" Is the prince's room on the right or left?"

" Your both wrong. It's at the end of the hallway." The first two guards started arguing with the third one. Shippo and Kazesune just found the room on their own.

" GO AWAY!" shouted Russet.

" That's no way to greet old friends. Especially since Kirara's been so worried about you." said Kazesune. Russet turned around.

" Shippo? Kazesune?" Their were two poofs and his friends appeared. He ran forward and gave them a hug.

" Was Kirara really worried about me?"

" Absolutely." said Kazesune. " By the way, how come you've never used this form before?"

" I just like the other one." said Russet.

" It'll be easier to sneak you out in that form too." said Shippo. Russet went back to his "Kitten" form and jumped into a sack Kazesune was carrying.

" Wait a minute, the guard said something about a war." said Shippo.

" Yeah, my okasan was going to declare war on all the wolf demon tribes for miles." said Russet (They could still understand him cause of their transformed state.) They went to the throne to try to reason with Russet's Parents.

Throne Room

Their was a creature wearing a baboon pelt talking to Russet's parents.

" We have declared war on the wolf tribes just as you advised."

" Excellent, they must pay for kidnaping your son." said Naraku. Kazesune and Shippo rushed in.

" Don't listen to him! He's a murdering pyscho." said Shippo.

" How dare you say this of our advisor, little Kitsune." said Russet's mother.

" They seek to kidnap your son again, milady." said Naraku.

" I will be able to test who is telling the truth."said a voice. They all turned to see Vadimir.

" This Sakabato belonged to the Great Priestess Midoriko, it will burn anyone whose soul is defiled." said the nekko/kitsune. He showed the weapon to the rulers.

"This is indeed the Sakabato of the great Priestess, continue." Vadimir struck Shippo and Kazesune but nothing happened. Other then them getting a bumb on the head.

" OW!" yelled Shippo and began rubbing his head.

" See they are telling the truth." said Vadimir.

" I didn't think I could fool you halfbreed, we'll meet again." said Naraku. He tried to run but Vadimir rushed forward and made a diagonal slash, cutting him from the right shoulder to the left foot. A little wooden figure fell to the ground in two pieces.

" Just another puppet." muttered Vadimir.

" If you two weren't here to kidnap our son what were you doing here?"

"Taking him back to his friends." Russet jumped out of the bag.

" You want to risk your life on a crazy adventure!"

" Yes, they're my friends." said Russet. They left the Palace and Russet was tackled but a cream colored blur. The two nekkos rolled across the ground and then stopped with Kirara on top. She licked him all over his face.

" Ohhh Kirara." called Sango. Kirara realized the others were watching them, blushed hard and quickly got off Russet. When everyone had moved on, Russet walked up to Kirara, put his head under her chin and gently pushed up. Kirara was surprised but happy. They nuzzled a little longer before catching up with the others.

I hope I did a good job on this chapter. Please Review.


	20. The Fox Tail

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 19 The Fox Tail

" Is it done yet wench?" asked Inuyasha.

" It is now." said Kagome. She passed out bowls of Ramen. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ate theirs quickly and got seconds and thirds. Soon their was only enough left for one more bowl.

" It's mine, runt." said Sesshoumaru.

" Fat chance! Kagome made it for me! Her mate!" said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru reached for the remains at the same time Inuyasha did.

" Stand down little brother." ordered Sesshoumaru.

" I'll stand and dance over your grave if you try to take this ramen from me." countered Inuyasha.

" Apparently Sesshoumaru also has a weakness for this food of the future." said Miroku. The two brothers were currently tugging on the bowl of ramen.

" Give Lord Sesshoumaru the food you worthless halfbreed." ordered Jaken.

" I used to be huma, do you think I'm worthless" asked Rin with sad chibi eyes.

Jaken didn't get to answer because a rock hit him in the head.

" Stop insulting my daughter." said Sesshoumaru.

" But milord, I meant you were worthless not your daughter, on no! I mean family was worthless not you. Oh no I mean" Jaken was hit by several more rocks. Sesshoumaru turned back to the ramen but saw Inuyasha had already finished eating it.

" That was mine!"

" Yeah, yeah, snooze you lose." said Inuyasha. He and Sesshoumaru started fighting, this had become a daily occurrence, they never tried to hurt each other because their mates would be quite angry. Kagome took a calender out of her backpack.

" Oh no I forgot! Tomorrow's Souta's Birthday!" She said. She hurriedly packed her things and ran off to the Bone Eater's Well.

" Sister! Wait for me!" Called Kathy. Kazesune and Vadimir followed.

" Just exactly what took so long at the Nekko colony?" asked Kazesune. Vadimir blushed.

" You have a dirty mind Kazesune. The Nekko guards were hesitant to allow us through when we said there were humans and Canine demons in our group. It took awhile to convince them we meant them no harm." said Vadimir.

Present Day Japan

Souta had just left school.

' Tomorrow's my birthday, I can't wait.' He thought. Then someone pushed him down.

" Oh looky here. It's the shrimp." said an older boy. He grabbed Souta's backpack and held it over his head.

" Give that back!" said Souta.

" Give that back." The boy repeated mockingly. The older boy eventually threw the backpack into a puddle and walked away laughing.

' If I was more like Inuyasha, I wouldn't be bullied.' thought Souta. Souta walked back home to the temple.

" What's the matter dear?' asked his mom.

" Nothing." Souta muttered.

" Grandpa's waiting for you." Souta went to the Living room and found his Grandpa.

" I was planning to wait a day but I think you should have this now." said Grandpa, He handed Souta a box. The young boy eagerly opened it but was disappointed.

" An animal tail?" He asked. 

" That's not just any tail, It's an authentic tail of a legendary Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Nine Tailed Kitsune were the craftiest and had the most powerful magic of all the Kitsune tribes." 

"What do I do with it?" asked Souta.

" Legend says if one eats a tail of a Kitsune they will become a Kitsune themselves, ah I mean, You can hang it your room."

' If I eat it huh?' thought Souta. He put it in the leftover soup from dinner and made sure he ate it all. He began to feel strange, but a good strange. He suddenly felt very sleepy. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Souta woke up early the next morning.

' How'd I get so sleepy?' He wondered. He got up of bed and began changing, that's when he noticed a tail sprouted from his rear, the very same tail he had eaten. It was a long pure silver tail, that was soft to the touch.

' It worked!' he thought. He looked in the mirror and saw two silver fox ears on top of his head. He went to brush his teeth and saw he'd grown fangs.

' I wonder what I can do now?' He wondered. As if someone had heard him, images flashed in his mind about Kitsune's shape shifting, doppelganging( Similar to Shape shifting) , fox fire, and heighten senses. He spent a little time practicing shape shifting. He was busy exploring his new powers he forgot to go back to human form before he went down stairs for Breakfast.

" Good morning Souta... How did you get those ears?" His mom asked.

" I uh. I got um."

" They're so cute!" sais his mom. She reached out and rubbed his ears. Souta sweatdropped. " Have a good day at school."

" Sure mom." Souta transformed into human form and went to school, everything was fine until he went home.

" Hey shrimp!"

"I'm not in the mode Jakfi." said Souta.

"That's too bad." said Jakfi as he shoved Sota.

" I'm warning you. said Souta.

" Oh the baby's warning me." Souta began getting taller till he was the size of a giant. Jakfi's eyes went small and his mouth opened. Souta picked him up and began shaking him up and down, Jakfi was too sacred even to scream. Souta dropped him into a trash can shrunk back to normal and continued home. At the Shrine Kagome and her friends crossed through the well.

" I don't see why I have to come." grumbled Sesshoumaru.

" It's important for you to meet your new family. " said Kagome.

" Hn." They continued to talk as they left the well and walked toward Kagome's house.

" Welcome back, Ah I see you brought your friend with the cute ears." said Kagome's mom. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

" Actually we're uh, we are um..." Inuyasha was afraid of what Kagome's mom's reaction would be.

" Mates, okasan, mates." said Kagome.

" That's Wonderful! I'm glad you found someone you really like." said Kagome's mom. Kagome picked up Shippo.

" Okasan, this is Shippo, I adopted him."

" Please to meet you Obaasan."

Rin, Reia and Sesshoumaru stepped in. " Who are they?"

" Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, his mate Reia, and his daugther Rin." Kagome continued the introductions until everyone had been introduced.

" Souta. Kagome's back." called Kagome's mom.

" Coming." said Souta. He walked down to the living room, and everyone gasped, expect for Sesshoumaru, he barely shows any emotion at all, unless Rin or Reia's involved

" Otouo-chan! You have fox ears!" Kagome said in shock.

" Yep. I'm a Kitsune Hanyou now." said Souta.

Please Review.


	21. Chibis Plus SweetSnow means Trouble

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any games mentioned.

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 20 Chibi Youkai plus Sweetsnow equals trouble

"How'd it happen?" asked Kagome.

" Grandpa gave me this Kitsune tail and said if I ate I would become Kitsune. So I did." said Souta. They heard growling and turned to see that Their mom had gotten a stool and was rubbing Sesshoumaru's ears. Reia was grasping his hand tightly do he wouldn't lose control and tear the Ningen apart.

" Ah mom, that's not a good idea." said Kagome.

" These ears are a lot softer then Inuyasha's." said Kagome's mom as if she didn't hear her daughter.

" Mom, I really think you should stop." said Kagome. Her mom finally heard her and stopped.

"Hey Shippo, have you ever played Sonic Adventure Battle 2?" asked Souta.

" Huh?"

" It's a game, I'll show you."

" Can I play?" asked Souten.

" Sure." Said Souten. They started playing, at fist Souta always won but Souten showed she was a surprisingly fast learner. Soon she and Shippo were on the level with Souta.

" I need to get a gift for Souta. Be right back." said Kagome.

" I want to come too. I want to know more of this era." said Sango. 

" I'll come too." said Miroku.

" Then you're going to need some different clothes. Monks and Slayers aren't very common here." said Kagome, she turned to Inuyasha. " You're coming too koi."

" Feh." Kagome put a hat on him to cover his ears and they left.

At the Mall

" Sango, Are you ready?" asked Kagome.

" Yes." Sango walked out in a new outfit. She walked out in a pair of blue jeans and a pink T shirt that showed her belly button. " Are you sure this is a good idea?"

" Of course, You'll blend right in." said Kagome. " Let's see how the boys are doing."

' I wonder if Sango's new outfit will be similar to Kagome's?' wondered Miroku. He got hentai thoughts about Sango in a short mini skirt. Said Slayer and Kagome approached. Miroku's eyes traveled up and down Sango's slender figure, his trademark grin appearing on his lips. Sango looked at Miroku prepared to slap him but her mind swam when she saw what he was wearing; a black T shirt that showed his muscular arms and jeans.

' When did he get so hot?' she thought then blushed.

" You look good koi." said Kagome. Inuyasha was wearing baggy red pants and shirt.

" Feh." Kagome had already gotten Souta's present so they left. 

Back at the Shrine

" I win again!" said Souta.

" Time for dinner." Called his mom. After Dinner everyone went to bed. Kagome wanted to sleep in her room so Inuyasha agreed, Miroku went to sleep in the living room on a futon Sango did too a little ways a way. The Chibi Youkai made a play fort and pulled sleeping bags into it. Kagome's Mom insisted Sesshoumaru and Reia take the Guest room.

The next day they had Souta's birthday. His mom gave him a shirt, but he liked Kagome's present better, Sonic Heroes. Then they broke out the sweetsnow, everyone liked it. Eventually the party wore down bu the Chibi Youkai were still eating sweetsnow; Souta's was vanilla, Shippo's chocolate, and Souten's Strawberry, Rin's vanilla and chocolate

" I don't think we should let them have all that sweetsnow." said Sango.

" Feh, what could happen?" They all shrugged. Later they heard crashes and saw The Chibi Youkai acting strange.

" More Sweetsnow, More sweetsnow, More Sweetsnow." They chanted as they quite literally bounced off the walls.

" There isn't any more!"

" Then we go find Sweetsnow!" They bounced out of the room and out of the shrine.

" Oh no" muttered Kagome. They rushed after then.

In the City

The Chibi Youkai ran with a speed born of sugar rush to the nearest store and consumed all the Sweetsnow they had.

"Hey! You kids have to pay for that!" said the manager. They bared their fangs at him. When all the sweetsnow was gone they left.

" Have you seen 2 boys one black one brown haired and 2 girls with black hair pass through here?" asked Kagome minutes later. The manager could only point in the direction. " Thanks." They found them raiding another store.

" Leave us alone! FOX FIRE!" shouted Souta and Shippo. Blue and silver fire was launched at the others, forcing them back. The two kitsune threw fire after fire then the girls stepped up

" LIGHTENING BLAST!" Shouted Souten as lightening streamed from her hands.

" DOG BREATH!" Rin yelled as she fired youki from her mouth. The others dodged as best they could, eventually the Chibi Youkai slumped to the floor.

" What happened to them?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome went over to them.

" They're asleep, the Sugar rush tired them out." They carried the sleeping Chibi's back to the Shrine after assuring everyone at the stores what they saw was just a hallucination.

" I've never seen Souta react to Sweetsnow like that." said Kagome.

" That's because he's part demon now. Speaking of which, we should get him a sealing weapon like the Tessiguia, just in case." said Miroku.

" Good idea." said Kagome.

RR


	22. A Little Change in Plans

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 20 A little Change of Plans

" Mom, Souta needs to come with us to the Feudal Era to get a sealing weapon." said Kagome.

" Sealing Weapon?"

" So his New Demon Nature won't take over his soul and devour his human heart."

" Ok, But be careful." The group went to the well.

" I guess I'll be lying for both of you now. I'm going to need more fake diseases." muttered Kagome's Grandpa. They all jumped through the well and arrived in the past.

" Come on, let's get going to Toto-Sai's." said Inuyasha.

" Souta? Souta?" asked Kagome. She looked back and saw some Village girls rubbing Souta's tail and ears.

" Looks like your brother is quite popular with the ladies, maybe I could give him some pointers..." said Miroku.

" Don't even think about it, monk!" said both Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha picked Souta up by the tail and carried him away. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started sniffing the air.

" Their's been a massacre nearby."

" It's none of our concern." said Sesshoumaru.

" It could be Naraku." said Kagome.

" Let's go then." said Sesshoumaru. The Dog Demons followed the scent and came to large field were there were so many bodies they were stacked on top of one another. Souta covered his mouth to keep from hurling at the gruesome sight. No one else was affected that way.

" Onee-chan, is it like this all the time?" The Gingisunec Asked.

" Yes, We see a lot of this. It is the Warring States Era after all." said Kagome. The older fighters began digging graves, Sesshoumaru needed a little Motivation from Reia. Shippo and Souten came to Souta and each put a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you ok?" they asked. 

" I'll be fine." He answered.

" Well? Was it Naraku?" asked Sango.

" No, It was more like Mantis Demons. Their scent is all over the place." said Inuyasha. After they finished burying the dead, it was getting dark.

" Let's make camp." said Kagome.

Later that Night

" Souta why are you up? It's late." complained Shippo.

" I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?" asked Souten.

" Yeah." Then he sniffed the air. " Something's coming."

" Smells like a Mantis Demon." Said Shippo. As soon as the words left his mouth, A giant Mantis demon was seen running towards them. Souten grabbed her pike and charged. The mantis slashed at her but she blocked with the side blade and pushed it down. The Mantis struck with the other arm slashed Souten across her back, she screamed, dropped her pike and fell to the ground as red liquid started leaking out.

" SOUTEN!" Cried Shippo. He put his hands together like he was holding a ball

" FOX FIRE!" The Kitsune shouted. Blue Fire erupted from his hands and covered the mantis. "Got 'em." The Mantis rushed out of the fire and slashed at Shippo and made a gash on his stomach. Souta could only stare as his new friends got beaten up. The Mantis posed to strike when something in Souta snapped.

Shippo watched as the Mantis was about to finish him and Souten off but in the next instant, Souta had impaled the Mantis with Souten's pike. The Mantis fell back and Souta got off it, with the mantis' blood on him.

" I...I ...I... ju...ju...just..."

" Just killed the demon." Finished Shippo.

" Shippo! Souta! Souten!" Called Kagome, then she gasped. " What happened?"

" A Mantis Demon." said Shippo. Kagome ran over to Souten and Shippo and began healing them.

" Hey kid! You slayed it right?" Inuyasha.

" I...I...I" Souta was still too shocked to speak.

" He did." said Shippo. Inuyasha gave Souta a slap on the back. 

"Your first kill! Let's celebrate!"

" SIT!"

WHAM

" I was trying to be nice!" complained Inuyasha.

" Getting your first kill may be a big deal in this era, but in ours it isn't. Souta's in shock." Said Kagome. She went over to her brother and pulled him into a hug.

" Onee-chan, ...I think understand why you spend so much time here."

" Hush, It's ok now." 

" No, It won't be ok until WE beat Naraku and stop these people from being killed." Kagome was very surprised this was coming from her little brother.

" Don't you know how powerful Naraku is?"

" Yeah, But Grandpa said Nine tailed Kitsunes were super powerful and I ate it's tail. I can help." said Souta.

" Just let 'em come." said Inuyasha, trying to sound as if it didn't matter to him. Souta hugged him.

" Thanks Inuyasha!" He said.

" Feh."

Please Review


	23. Lik Father like adopted Son

Review Replies

Chaos the Shadow Inu Hanyou- Some ideas come to me while I'm doing other things, sometimes I have to sit and wait for an idea to come in mid chapter, other ideas come from IMing with other authors.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 22 Like Father Like Adopted Son

" Are we there yet?" asked Souta.

" Not yet."

" Are we there yet?"

" NOT YET"

"Are we there yet?"

" Kagome, can you shut him up?" complained Inuyasha.

" I'm a Miko/Hanyou, not a miracle worker." said Kagome.

" Sorry, I'm just so excited! I'm going to help save the world!" said Souta excitedly. They had been traveling for days and Souta had gotten over his shock. 

Modern Day Japan

Ring! Ring! Jichan got it

" Yes? Oh your wondering why Souta is absent? He has Chosticlatis Syndrome. Yes he feels awful about missing school. I'll call when he gets better. "

Fudeal Era

" We will get to Toto-sai's soon." Said Miroku.

" Hey Kid! Time for practice!" called Kazesune.

" Ok!" Souta called back. Kazesune was helping Souta with Shape shifting.

" Try a cat." said Kazesune. Souta turned into Boyou (Kagome's cat)

" A fork." Souta did so.

" Now do Inuyasha!" Souta turned into Inuyasha.

" I'm the mighty Inuyasha! Hand over your jewel shards or I'll rip your throats out!" said SoutaInuyasha. The real Inuyasha pounded him, causing him to go back to normal. Shippo cracked up laughing.

" That's otousan alright." He said between laughs. Soon they came to Toto-sai's home.

" Who are you?" asked smith. 

" Stop acting Senile Old Geezer!"

" Oh yeah, Inuyasha."

" Toto-sai, We need you to make a Sealing Weapon for my little Brother." said Kagome.

" Oh sure, what kind of demon is he?"

" Gingisune." 

" OH! In that case I'll need two fangs." said Toto-sai. He grabbed his plyers and walked over to Souta. " Now hold Still."

" AHHHHHHHHH!"

" It wasn't that bad. They'll grow back in half a day."

" Toto-sai!" called a cold Voice.

" AHH! It's him!" Toto-sai hid behind Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru approached.

" I need you make a weapon." The Demon Lord commanded.

"I'll never make a weapon for you!"

" It's not for me. It's for my daughter, I would like her to have a weapon." Said Sesshoumaru, he stepped aside to reveal Rin.

" Hi." She said.

" Alright, Open wide."

"AHHHH!" Toto-sai also said he would make a weapon for Kagome. She screamed too.

" It will take nine days to finish all these." He said.

" Alright, we'll be back in nine days." said Kagome.

" Why do I have nine days?" asked Toto-sai. Everyone fell down Anime Style, except Sesshoumaru.

" That's how long you said it would take!" Said Inuyasha angerly. An anime vein popping out of his forehead.

" Where are we going to stay until Toto-sai's done?" asked Souten.

" I smell a large group of humans not too far away. We'll stay there." said Vadimir.

They continued walking and came to a village. 

" Have we been here before?" asked Sango. " The place looks familiar."

" All the Villages seem to look the same after a while to me."said Kagome.

" No, We defiantly been here before. There's a familiar scent here." Said Inuyasha.

" I'll go check it out." Said Shippo.

" I'll go too." said Souten. Souta made to follow his friends but Miroku but out his staff to stop him.

" Let's leave them alone." The Monk said.

With The Chibi Youkai

" Shippo-kun, why are you so excited?"

" An old friend of mine lives here."

" Friend?" 

" Um uh, yeah, friend." As they walked trough the village, lots of people gave them odd stares. One person took one look at them and ran away. The two demons walked a little further until they were surrounded by Soldiers.

"Come with us." One said. They were taken to a mansion.

" The Young Mistress wants to see you." Said the same soldier. A girl walked up to them. She looked to be Teen to Preteen(Not sure the age) She wore a long pink kimono that dragged along the ground, with a Gold colored Obi. She carried a red fan in front of her face.

" Remember me, Shippo?" She asked.

' She smells familiar.' Shippo thought.

" Come on, little racoon." The Girl said.

" FOX! Wait a minute, Satzuki?" Shippo asked.

" Yep." The Girl removed the fan to reveal her face. Shippo smiled happily and ran up to hug her.

" How have you been?" Satzuki asked.

" Good. You?" 

" Pretty good. But the Headman is trying to get me a friend, a "Male" friend." said Satzuki.

" Oh."

" Whose that?" Satzuki asked. Pointing to Souten.

" That's Souten. She travels with me and the others." said Shippo. Souten was shocked, she even felt a little, ...betrayed maybe? Then she saw Satzuki rub Shippo behind the ears and heard him give out a Fox equivalent of a cat's purr, while smiling happily. The Thunder Demon ran out of the Mansion as fast as she could. The rest of the group was walking into the village when Souten ran up to them, tears flowing freely down her face.

" Souten, What happened?" Asked Kagome.

" (Sob) (Sniff) Satzuki(cries more)" replied Souten. Kagome got an understanding look in her eyes. She called over the other girls and they walked away form the group. The males made to follow but Souta spoke up.

" I wouldn't do that. When Girls flock like that, and one of them is crying, that's a sure sign that Males should stay clear."

" And if we don't?" asked Inuyasha. " Will Kagome, you know, 'sit' me?"

" Yep. BIG Sit." Souta answered.

With the Girls

"Males are so Fickle!" Souten Shouted, after she had finished crying. 

" Shippo DID seem to like Satzuki the last time we came here." Said Sango. " But I thought he was over her." 

" Sister, this is like when Inuyasha was cheating on you with Kikyo." said Kathy.

" Yeah, But My little doggy and me patched things up, I know he really loves me." said Kagome.

" Do you like Shippo?" Reia asked.

" Yeah, He's my friend." Said Souten.

" No, do you REALLY like him?" Reia asked again. Souten looked up.

" I...I.. Don't know. I thought He liked me, but then he jumped into that Ningen's arms and left me in the dust."

" You should tell him how you feel. " Said Kagome.

" But I'm not sure how I feel... If he doesn't feel the same, I couldn't take the rejection." said Souten.

" But maybe he's thinking the same thing." said Sango.

" I don't know." said Souten.

With Shippo

" Satzuki! There you are!" Called a boy her age. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore an expensive looking royal blue Gi. A katana was secured to his waist.

" Hi Kenha." said Satzuki( I think the Literal English translation of Kenha is Sword Blade, I got the words Ken and Ha from Valdimarian)

" Whose this?' asked Kenha.

" This is Shippo, a friend of mine." said Satzuki. " Shippo, this is Kenha, I've known him for him for years."

Kenha extended a hand to Shippo.

" It's very nice to meet you meet you Shippo." He said. Then he turned back to Satzuki. " The Headman would like to see you." Satzuki left.

" Shippo, How close are you and Satzuki?" Kenha asked.

" We're friends." The Kitsune replied.

" Good. I really like Satzuki, so I'm glad I don't have competition." said Kenha.

" If Me and Satzuki were closer then friends, would you try to kill me?" asked Shippo.

" No, ...Why?"

" Oh, my Okasan was involved in love triangle where one of her admirers tried to kill my Otousan, so he wouldn't have any competition." Shippo explained.

" Don't worry about that. I don't like killing unless as a last resort." Said Kenha. " I've known Satzuki for a long time, and I've grown quite found of her." Shortly after he said that, Satzuki ran out of the Mansion at a surprisingly fast pace considering she was wearing a long kimono. The Headman slowly walked out too, his face showed sadness.

" What happened Kaiganco-sama?" asked Kenha (I made that name up. I couldn't just call him Headman.)

" I told Satzuki she was to be betrothed to you. She didn't take to the idea as well as I had hoped." said the Headman.

" I'll talk to her." said Kenha.

" Before you go, I want to give you something." said the Headman. He lead Kenha to the Mansion's armory. The Headman removed a section of the floor and pulled out a box. He gave it to Kenha. The Young warrior opened the box and pulled out a royal blue hilt. Kenha had a confused expression.

" That is a Trial Sword. By using it, the sword will change appearance to reflect your inner self." Kenha bowed.

" Thank you Kaiganco-sama."

" And for the Little Kitsune, this dagger was made with Kitsune fangs, no one here can use it, maybe you can." The headman gave Shippo a dagger with a rusted blade like the Tessiguia. Shippo bowed too. The two went looking for Satzuki. They found her by the ruins of her old hut.

" Satzuki?" Kenha said.

" Go away." said Satzuki. 

" So you don't like me?' asked Kenha.

" No, I love spending time with you, I'm just not sure about marriage." said Satzuki.

" I'm just as shocked as you. But I'm not unhappy about it." said Kenha.

" You mean..."

" Hai."

Shippo looked at them with longing. ' I wish I could be like that with Souten. WAIT! I didn't just think that, did I?' He thought, blushing. Suddenly the ruined hut shock and a giant green lizard demon emerged and grabbed Satzuki.

" Remember me Bouzo?" asked the Lizard. The light of recognition was in Shippo's eyes.

" You're the demon that pretended to be Satzuki's brother!"

" That's right. Now I'm back and more powerful then ever." That's when Shippo noticed that the Lizard had three jewel shards in his forehead.

" Now get me the ones your friends have, or I'll snap your friend's pretty little neck." Threatened the Lizard. Satzuki bit the Lizard's arm, which caused him to release her. She ran to her friends.

" TE'ME'!" The Lizard shouted.

"I'll get him!" Said Kenha. He drew his sword and charged, aiming for the demon's neck. The Lizard demon lowered his head and caught the blade in his teeth, then snapped it. Kenha fell to his back, the Lizard was about to bite him when Shippo jumped in front and the Lizard's jaws closed around him.

" SHIPPO!" the Ningens shouted. Shippo went poof and there was a leaf in his place. 

" Huh?" The Lizard was confused.

" Fox Fire!" The Lizard was covered by blue fire. Shippo had fired his attack from the air and landed in front of the humans.

" How did you survive?" asked Kenha.

" Fox Magic." said Shippo smirking. The Lizard emerged from the flames, slightly charred, but still very much alive.

" DIE!" He fired acid from his mouth. Shippo dodged barely.

" I'm going to help him." said Kenha. He got out the Trial Sword. 'Wait, The Headman didn't say how I use this.' Shippo was getting tired fighting the Lizard. They used to be on the same level, but the three shards made the Lizard much too strong for Shippo to handle. 

' I want to help Shippo, and Protect Satzuki, but I don't have enough power. I'll just throw this hilt down his throat and choke him with it.' thought Kenha. While the Lizard was busy with Shippo, Kenha jumped onto the Lizard's back and made to jam the Trail Sword into the demon's throat. The Lizard shook him off and then pinned him to the ground.

" Human flesh is considered a delicacy by Lizards, I'll enjoy eating you." Said the Lizard. Kenha pointed the Hilt at the Lizard just as the Demon thrusted his other claw.

A bright blue beam sprang to life in the Trial Sword and impaled the Lizard demon. Making a big hole in it's chest. The hole began mending itself until Shippo pulled the shards out of it's forehead. The Lizard Demon's flesh and organs disintegrated, leaving only it's skeleton.

" I should get back to my friends, they're probably worried." said Shippo.

" Bye Shippo." said Satzuki.

" Thanks for your help." said Kenha.

" Good Luck you two." said Shippo with a teasing smile. They blushed. Then, with the shards in hand, He walked away.

With the rest of the group

" I'm getting worried about Shippo." said Souta.

" Can't you smell him? He's headed in our direction." asked Vadimir. Sure enough, Shippo came running towards them.

" Okasan! Okasan!" He called.

" What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome.

" I found these." said the Kitsune and handed Kagome the shards.

" Were did you get these?" 

" That Lizard demon from before came back and tried to kill me and two other humans. But we beat him and I took the shards." 

" Um, Shippo?" called Souten.

" Yeah?" 

" Do you...like... that human?" She asked.

" Satzuki? I had a little crush on her the first time we came through but there's someone else in her life now." said Shippo.

" Great!" Souten said happily simultaneously hugging him. Then she blushed dark red and let go.

" I mean, that's too bad." said the Thunder Demon, still blushing.

" That's ok. I'm over her."

Translations

Bouzo- Kid( as an insult)

t'em'e- Bastard/Bitch

Gi- Short Men's Kimono

Hai- yes

Okasan- Mother

Otousan- Father

RR


	24. Pan No Kazeshima

Now for the promised SangoMiroku chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 23 Pan no KazeShinma

Miroku was walking down a dirt road with his friends when he felt pressure build up in his cursed hand. At first he tried ignoring it, but it kept building, until it was unbearable. The Prayer Beads shattered, and the Kazana opened. One by one, all his friends were drawn in it. Kagome was closest, she began flying back toward Miroku, Inuyasha grabbed her and slammed Tessiguia into the ground using it as an anchor. But the winds grew too strong and both hanyous were drawn in. Miroku tried to warn everyone to run but he could not be heard over the roar of the winds. Kathy and Vadimir were next, they tried grabbing onto some rocks but to no avail, they were sucked up by the small black hole. Kazesune tried to protect the younger demons by shape shifting into a wall, by it was useless against the power of the Kazana. Reia transformed, grabbed Rin and flew off, only to fly backwards into the vortex. Not even the Powerful Lord of the Western Lands could avoid the horrible nothingness in the monk's hand. Kiara and Russet transformed, grabbed Sango and tried running but the winds were just too strong. Miroku watched in horror as Sango herself was snatched off the ground and pulled into the Air Void.

" SANGO! NOOO!" Miroku shouted. Then he felt a rock hit his head.

" Shut up! You baka houshi!"

' That sounded like Inuyasha.' Miroku thought. Then he realized he had been dreaming. They were all staying with Satzuki and her Fiance' Kenha at the Headman's mansion, while Toto-sai made the Sealing weapons. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase how Sango's expression looked as she was pulled into the Kazana. She had been terrorfied. ' I can't stay here. I'll endanger the others.' He thought. He packed what little he had and began walking away from the Mansion. ' Good thing there all asleep, it's better this way.' He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone else approached.

" Why are you leaving?" A voice asked. Miroku turned around.

" Sango..." 

" WHY are you leaving?" The Slayer asked again.

" The Kazana... It could swallow everyone at anytime. It's too dangerous for me to stay with you, I mean the group." Miroku said reluctantly. Sango walked up to Miroku and hugged him tightly, putting her head to his shoulder.

" Sango?" Miroku was confused at this sudden show of emotion.

" I don't want you to go." She said softly. Miroku returned the embrace. 

" Don't you fear my Kazana?"

" I just don't want you to leave because I... I...I lo..."

" Well isn't this sweet." Said a cold voice. SM broke the embrace and turned toward the voice.

" Naraku!" The demon chuckled.

" He is right Sango. At any time that Air Void could expand and suck up everything in the area."

" I'll fix that right now, by destroying you! Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku and cut him in half. His head started talking.

" Come to the Mountain a few miles north of this village, and you may find a solution you are capable of obtaining." Then the puppet disintegrated.

" Should we go?" Sango asked.

" No, 'I' should go. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Naraku is right. My Kazana has been getting stronger, if I don't do something soon, It will overpower my prayer beads and consume me and everyone else nearby. I must go alone." Said Miroku.

" You are NOT going alone! Remember what happened last time you went to get the Wind Tunnel fixed by yourself?" Sango asked. Miroku dropped his shoulders, defeated.

" Very well." Sango went back to the mansion to change into her slayer outfit and the two of them went toward the mountain.

With the Rest of the Inuyasha-gumi

The rest of the group had just gotten up, and Kagome was making Ramen for you-know who. Satzuki and Kenha walked in. The latter with an arm around the former.

" I hope you all slept well." said Kenha. Kagome and Inuyasha yawned. " I assume you two didn't."

" Nope. Judging by the noises they were making last night." said Shippo. InuKag blushed.

" Has any one seen Sango or Miroku? They said they were going to help out around here." said The Headman.

" I think I saw Sango leave earlier this morning, right after Miroku." said Kathy.

" Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Souta chanted.

" Oh hush." said Kagome. Souta stuck his tongue out at Kagome. She did the same. 

" Ramen's ready." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lunged for the Ramen.

Back with Sango and Miroku

The Slayer and the Monk were hiking up the mountain. 

" What exactly do you think we should be looking for?" Miroku asked.

" I'm not sure." answered Sango. Then she saw a column made of stone with Kanjis carved on it.

" I've seen those carvings before. They mark the entrance to special Wind Shrines. They say that within the shrines lies a special food that can give who ever eats it control over wind. Maybe you could use it to control your Wind Tunnel."

" Maybe."

"Yes, maybe. Too bad you'll never find out. Because you won't reach it!" Called a voice. White crescent blades of energy raced toward them, they jumped to evade.

" I told it was a trap!" Said Sango. "Hiraikotsu!" She threw the boomerang at Kagura.

" Fool." Kagura made one flap with her fan and a gust of wind blew Sango's weapon back at her. Sango grabbed the strap and brought her weapon back under control. Miroku threw some sutras at Kagura, they landed on her arms and gave her quite a lot of pain. She threw many more silver blades at the pair, some blades loosened rock piles that also came toward the Slayer and Monk. A few hit Miroku's shoulder causing him to wince. He looked over at Sango and saw she was face down.

" Sango! Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a sprained Ankle." She said.

" Good. I'll handle Kagura." Miroku ran toward The Wind Sorceress. She threw more blades at him but he deflected them with his staff. When he got close enough, He jumped and brought his staff down on Kagura's head. Kagura intercepted him by punching him in the stomach. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him.

" How'd you do that?" He asked.

" I merely focus wind around my fist to increase my strength." Said Kagura. " Now Die!" She was about to finish him off when a katana flew into her stomach. 

" Are you alright Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." said Miroku. Kagura pulled out the sword and clutched at her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow.

" You've haven't seen the last of me! Nor have you won yet!" Dozens of balls of light came down form the sky and took the forms of demons. Kagura escaped using her feather. The demons rushed Sango and Miroku.

' I can't fight them all on my own, and Sango can't fight without her weapons. Then I have no choice.' thought Miroku. He removed the prayer beads from his cursed hand.

" Kazana!" He called. All the demons were drawn into the Air Void. Miroku winced as he closed up the Wind Tunnel. He could feel it spreading painfully across his hand. Sango limped over to him, her eyes full of concern.

" Don't worry I'm fine. But you're not." Before she could argue, Miroku scooped her into his arms. Sango blushed crimson, but didn't protest. " We're going back." 

" No, You have to get your Wind Tunnel back under control.' Sango insisted.

" ...Alright." Miroku continued to follow the Columns to the shrine, with Sango in his arms. Sango slipped her arms around his neck saying it was to keep from falling. They finally arrived at the shrine. Within it they saw a loaf of pan on a pedestal.

" Think that's it?"

" Maybe." As they approached they heard the sound of wings. A huge bird with pure white feathers descended.

" I am the Guardian of this Shrine. Why have you come here?" The Bird asked.

" I seek something with the power to control the winds. There is an Air Void in my hand, eventually it will grow large enough to consume me entirely. I'm hoping what I find here will at least delay the process." Said Miroku.

" How do I known you are worthy? I will ask you a question. Why do you wish to delay the process? What is it that you live for?"

" Sango." Miroku said without hesitation. Sango was utterly shocked. The bird seemed to smirk.

" The woman you hold in your arms?"

" Yes."

" Very well." The bird stepped aside. Miroku gently put Sango on the floor and walked up to the pedestal and ate the pan. He could feel the kazana shrinking and getting weaker.

" Good luck to you." The bird said and vanished. Miroku lifted Sango back into his arms and left the shrine.

" Miroku? Did you...really... mean.. what you said?' Sango asked.

" Of course I did." Said Miroku. " I love you." Sango's eyes lit up with happiness.

" I love you too!" She said happily. They kissed, softly at first, then became

" Does this mean you'll bear my child?" Miroku asked. His tone was a mix of joking and seriousness.

" You never give up do you?" said Sango. " You're such a lecherous baka." The she pulled herself up so her head was next to his. " But you're my Lecherous baka." She whispered seductively in his ear.

" Always." said Miroku. " Now we should get back to the others before they start to worry."

I hope you liked the SM fluff.

Translations

Pan- bread

Kazana- Air Void

Pan no KazeShinma- Bread of the Wind Gods( I think)


	25. The Banquet

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 24 The Banquet 

I apologize if I get anything wrong about Japanese culture. 

BTW please read my Lunar Eternal Blue Fic " Devil's Knighthood"it's PG. I'd like some more reviews for it. You don't have to play the game to understand the fic.

When Sango and Miroku came back, everyone was quite surprised to see them holding hands, except Kagome since she had been insisting Sango liked Miroku all along.

" So Miroku, you're not going to grope every pretty woman you see anymore?" asked Kagome.

" Nope, I reserve all that for Sango now." Replied Miroku, Sango blushed.

" I hope your all ready for the banquet tonight." Said the Headman.

" Banquet?"

" Yes, Satzuki and Kenha's engagement banquet." Said the Headman.

" I don't have anything to wear!" Kagome panicked.

" Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have something for you." Said the headman.

Later that Night

" Why does Inuyasha have black hair?" asked Souta he wore formal green Gi, with pictures of silver foxes across it. Inuyasha growled or at least tried to too, he was in human mode, He wore a red Gi.

" Since Inuyasha is a half-demon, he turns human for one night of the month." Said Shippo, his Gi was brown.

" Stop blaping my secret, kid!" The Human Hanyou shouted.

" SIT!"

WHAM!

" Don't be so hard on him!" said Kagome. Inuyasha got up to protest but then lost his train of thought when he saw Kagome. She was wearing a green Kimono with Cherry blossoms on it. It had a red Obi to go with it.

" Like what you see puppy?" Kagome asked, this time with a smile, Inuyasha nodded. The whole party meet in the main hall.

" You look ravishing, my Sango." Said Miroku, he wore a purple Gi with black dragons on it. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a small kiss on his lips.

" Thanks, my monk." She said. She wore a sky blue kimono, it also had a dark blue Obi. Rin came in wearing a more elaborate form of the Kimono she usually wore, Sesshoumaru didn't change. Jaken didn't attend on the fact that he had gone to pieces.

Another Room

" Lord Sesshoumaru? Lady Reia? Anyone?" asked the Jaken head. His arms and legs were at the other end of the room, his other parts were scattered. Just before the party, Rin was practicing a claw attack similar to Inuyasha's 'Soul Shattering Iron Claw'. The Toad Demon hadn't been able to pull himself together yet.

Back at the Banquet

Kazesune didn't change either, he smirked at the younger demons Shippo and Souten. They were standing front of each other looking at the ground, blushing a lot. Souten was wearing a white kimono with a light pink Obi.

"Souten...You look... pretty." Said the Kitsune and blushed more. Souten's blush also increased.

" Thanks, so do you...I mean handsome!" Said the Thunder Demon. The Older Kitsune chuckled. Their were also numerous other couples and singles in the Room, Mostly Nobles.

" Thank you everyone for coming!" Said the Headman. Beside him were Satzuki and Kenha sitting next to him. Satzuki was wearing a elaborate White Kimono, white a red obi, Kenha was wearing a black Gi with silver designs. Kazesune looked from them to Kathy, She was wearing a red kimono with a orange Obi, she seemed to be looking for someone.

" Vadimir is outside by the west wall." He said. The nekko went to the west wall. The Neko/ Kitsune was leaning against a wall.

" Hi Kat, You're looking good tonight." He said. Kathy blushed.

" Thank you." She said " Why aren't you at the party?"

" I don't like crowds and fancy parties." He said. As if reading her mind he spoke up again. " But I don't mind dancing." Kathy started smiling and she started dancing with Vadimir. The surrounding stars seemed to focus on them as they as they danced.

' She's more beautiful then I realized.' Thought Vadimir. They stopped dancing and stared into each other's eyes, their faces began getting closer...closer...closer...

" AHHHHHHH!" The enchantment of the stars was broken and both demons blushed.

" HELP!" A noble ran out of the mansion toward the demons. " HELP! SPIDER HEADS!"

" Let's go." Said Vadimir.

" Right." Said Kathy. They both went into the mansion and saw a small army of Spider Heads. Inuyasha was punching the demons but since he was human his attacks had little effect.

" SACRED ARROW!" Ningen Kagome reduced dozens of Spider Heads to ashes with her arrows. Sesshoumaru was using Toukijin, Rin her Energy whip, Reia her dragon Spirit Sword

" WIND CUTTERS!" Called Kazesune. With that yell, an invisible forced sliced a group of Spider Heads into Cold Cut. Sango was using the Hiraikotsu to beat down any demon that came within range. Miroku was using a combination of his staff and sutras. The girls were having a harder time then the boys on the count that formal Kimonos are hard to fight in. Vadimir drew his Sakabato and slashed against a spider head, it hissed as it felt it's skin burning.

' Another defiled soul.' He thought. He flipped the blade and cut the demon in half.

" FLYING CLAWS!" An energy Claw appeared and sliced through five Spider heads. Vadimir looked back to see Kathy launching another Energy Claw. The roof started cracking then a huge demon Spider came through it. It fired spider threads into multiple directions at the same time. The Thread caught everyone except; Sesshoumaru, Vadimir, Sango and Kathy. The four started fighting the Huge Spider, the others couldn't help cause they were a little tied up at the moment. The Lord of the Western Lands use Toukijin to cut off one of the Spiders legs, the blood that came from the wound seemed to come to life and snared Sesshoumaru, the heavy scent of it caused him to faint. The Spider Youkai swatted the other three away and moved to one of his victims.

" I've never had Thunder Demon before, But my kin say it is delicious." The Spider Youkai moved toward Souten, she struggled against the threads binding her. Shippo's expression was one of horror, he too tried struggling wildly,

" FOX FIRE!" Shippo burned off the Spider thread with a burst of Blue Fire. He jumped on the spider's back and launched more fire attacks but they were ineffective.

' I just don't have enough power!' Shippo thought angerly. ' Wait! The dagger the Hedman gave me could help!' He reached for the dagger but The Demon shook him off and wrapped him in another cocoon.

" Shippo! No!" Souten couldn't reach her pike or use any lightening attacks with the spider thread in the way.

'Kuso.' Reia thought. The thread was wrapped so tightly around her they pervented her from transforming.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the Large Boomerang from behind the demon but it was ensnared by Thread.

' How did it see my attack coming?' thought the slayer. But she would have to think about that later since she had other things to think about, like how to free herself from the spider thread that came out while she was thinking. The Spider Youkai closed the eyes in the back of his body and made a lunge for Souten when Vadimir blocked this time. He held the larger demon's fangs back with his Sword. He would have been able to hold the Giant Youkai off if it hadn't been for a stray Spider Head catching him by surprise.

" You seem to have the blood of both Nekos and Kitsunes. You shall be a most enjoyable meal." The Giant Spider Demon struck his fangs into Vadimir and pumped venom into him. Kathy watched from afar as this happened.

' I have to help Vad-chan!' She thought. She ran toward him but other spider got in her way. Then turned it's attention back to Vadimir. It didn't notice a demon's Youki flare up. Kathy's eyes went red and her body began to expand, she grew black fur all over and her claws began longer. Soon standing in her place was a Neko-kami with fur as black as midnight. The Spider was pushed off his prey by a black paw. It turned back and came face to face with the blood red eyes of the transformed Nekko. Kathy roared and lunged her claws toward him. The Demon evaded but lost some of his legs in the process. Kathy then placed a paw over the spider's back, pinning him to the floor. She applied more pressure and the Spider was crushed, in the midst of his corpse and vital organs lay several jewel shards. Vadimir got up, the vemon, which he had been able to cure himself with a antidote he always carried around, was gone. He looked around, everyone except himself and Kathy had been Cocooned. With her enemy defeated Kathy began to change back. When her transformation was complete, Vadimir started starring at Kathy, turning red.

" How'd I do?" She asked. Vadimir started for a few more seconds then turned away, blushing even more.

" You did great." He said, his voice sounded strange, because he was pinching his nose.

" What's the matter?" Kathy asked.

" Uh,... look...down." Vadimir answered. Kathy did so and saw her Kimono in pieces on the floor. It had ripped when she transformed. Kathy crossed her arms in front of her and gave out an ear piercing scream.

In a forest full of Spider webs, a man with many more arms and legs then a normal human, was shouting at smaller spiders.

" How could you fail! This was the prefect time to get the jewel shards! What's worse, I even lost some!" He shouted. He reached up and touched the shards that were on his forehead.

' When I get more of these I will be unstoppable.' He thought.

I'm really sorry about the late update.

BTW please read my Lunar Eternal Blue Fic " Devil's Knighthood"it's PG. I'd like some more reviews for it. You don't have to play the game to understand the fic. Please Review.


	26. The Sealing Weapons

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 24 The Sealing Weapons

" Hey Vadimir, How come your nose is bloody? Was it the Spider Demons?" Asked Souta. Vadimir blushed, so did Kathy. The group was sitting around a table the day after the attack. Kathy borrowed some clothes form Kagome.

" Yes Vadimir tell us." Said Kazesune smirking.

" Um...Yes it was the spider Heads." Said Vadimir.

" You reek of dishonesty old Friend." Said Kazesune. "Kathy, What happened to your Kimono?" Kathy blushed more. " I'll bet Vadimir was a having a nosebleed caused by a naughty thought, and since he almost never blushes or gets nosebleeds it must have been a really naughty thought."

" Sister shouldn't Toto-sai be done with the weapons?" asked Kathy quickly.

" Yeah he should be done soon." They said goodbye to Satzuki and the others before leaving for The Smith Demon's cave. Vadimir keep stealing glances at Kathy. The neko youkai was wearing some one of Kagome's short skirts that showed off her legs and Vadimir couldn't stop taking quick glances. He blushed again when Kathy caught him. They arrived at the cave.

" Hey Toto-sai! Did you finish the weapons?" asked Kagome.

" What weapons? Who are you people?" asked the smith. Almost everyone did an anime fall.

" The ones we told you to make!" Said Inuyasha with an anime vein.

" Oh , you mean these?" Toto-sai pointed to three weapons. There was a pole arm( A wooden Pole with sword like blades at both ends) but this one's handle was made from demon bones. There was also silver bow and a staff.

" The Pole Arm is for Souta, The Bow is for Kagome, and the Staff is for Rin." Said Toto-sai. All the little demons claimed their new weapons.

" What can they do?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Said Toto-sai.

" But you made them!" The Smith demon scratched his head.

" I can't seem to remember." said Toto-sai. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Hy Shippo, wanna practice with our new weapons?" asked Souta.

" Sure!" said the kitsune. Shippo drew his dagger and gasped. His dagger had transformed from the rusty relic it was the night before and was now a sleek blade.

" Hey Where'd you get that!" Demanded Toto-sai.

" I got it from the Headman of the last village we were at." Said Shippo.

" I made that many years ago for a legendary Gingisune. He gave me a fang but he didn't come back to get it." said the smith demon.

" Who was that?" asked Kagome.

"Um...I forgot." Almost everyone did another anime fall. They left the cave. Shippo and Souta started play fighting to test out their new weapons. So far they hadn't found out much except the weapons increased the power of their Kitsune Bi by a lot. Rin started swinging her new staff around and acidently hit Jaken, sending the toad demon flying.

" Opps." said Rin.

" Should we help him?" asked Kathy.

" Nah, He's like a coach roach. He'll catch up eventually." said Kagome.

" Won't he be mad at me?" Asked Rin.

" He should feel honored to have helped you master your weapon." Said Sesshouamru. Rin smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

" Oh Fluffy." Said Reia and she took his arm..

' She's not supposed to call me that in public.' Sesshoumaru thought. Inuyasha snickered, when he saw Sesshoumaru's glare he snickered louder

" Watch it,Your face might stay like that Fluffy." He said mockingly. Reia death glared Inuaysha, the male inu hanyou gluped. Reia looked really mad.

" ONIY I CAN CALL SESSHOUMARU THAT! UNDERSTAND?"

" Yes ma'm." Said Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru chuckled. Reia started smiling again.

" Let's go Fluffy." She said happily.

" My new weapon's pretty cool." said Souta, admiring his pole arm.

" Mine's better!" Said Shippo.

" Mine's the best!" Said Souten. The three chibi Youkai continued arguing among themselves over their weapons as the group walked down the dirt road.

RR


	27. Emotion to the emotionless

To anyone who thinks their are too many jewel shards in my fic, I have an answer to that. In the episode I think

"The Mystery of Onigunmo revealed" Were they first meet Naraku. Kagome says that Naraku has 20-30 shards.

So the bad guys like the kitsune in the first chapter, the dog Youkai Kouga fought, among others got their shards

from Naraku. This story isn't even close to ending, I still have two pairings that I haven't even introduced yet. I'm

going to make this fic as long as I can.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 26 Emotion to the Emotionless

" Kohaku seems to slagging. Why won't his skills improve?" Narakua wondered aloud.

" Maybe it's because he's an emotionless shell." Said a voice.

" Kagura, why are you here? I did not call for you." Said the hanyou.

" I merely came to help you with your problem, master." Said Kagura. " If Kohahku was himself again, if you gave him back his memories except for the most resent one of course. He may improve." Naraku snorted.

" Why do you say that?"

" Telling him he could see his sister once he repays his dept. to you will motivate him to become better. Besides I know you'll have more fun that way. Since you like toying with people's feelings."

" You are dismissed, Kagura." The wind sorceress left. ' She may be right.' Naraku thought in annoyance. " Come Kohaku."

" Yes, Master Naraku." said Kohaku in that creepy soulless voice. Naraku placed a hand on Kohaku's head and the boy's eyes returned to normal. Then widened in shock.

" What am I doing here!" He asked.

" Your father sent you to me to finish your training." Said Naraku.

" Oh, when do I begin?" 

" Tomorrow. My daughter Kanna will take you to your room." Kanna walked with her mirror.

"This way." She said softly. Naraku chuckled.

' The sacred jewel will absorb more sorrow when Sango sees Kohaku is back to normal but he doesn't remember her at all.' He thought. Kanna lead Kohaku to his room.

" Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kanna-san." Said Kohaku.

With Inuyasha-gumi

A few days later

"Soul Shattering Iron claw!" Inuyasha called as he slashed through a large rock. " How much longer are they going to take?" He asked in annoyance. The girls were in a hot spring the group had found. The Hanyou had slashed

through the rock out of boredom. When he didn't get an answer he looked over to Miroku. The Monk had his eyes closed and had a perverted smile on his face. Inuyasha let out a sigh of annoyance. Ever since Sango and

Miroku had become a couple, he'd hardly gotten any sleep. He nor anyone else in group with super demon hearing, which was everyone else except the Slayer and Monk.

With the Girls

" It's good to take a break once in a while." Said Kagome.

" I agree." Said Sango.

" Sango, Aren't you worried about a certain peeping tom?" Asked Kagome.

" No, Miroku has no reason to spy now,."

" Why's that?" Sango suddenly turned red. Kagome gasped. " You're... going ...to? Sango nodded.

" So that Hentai finally found someone to bear his child?" Souten asked.

" Souten, how do you know?"

"My brother Hiten brought home a new whore every day, one time I walked in on them and got the whole explanation." Said the chibi Thunder Demon. Then they heard heavy footsteps. A bear demon ran to the hot

spring.

" The Sacred Jewel, you have it! Give it to me!" The Bear Youkai roared. Kagome jumped out of the out spring and grabbed a towel , just as the bear took a swing at her. His claws left deep marks were she had been seconds

before. The rest of the girls jumped out as well and all made a grape for their weapons, The Bear managed to grab Rin after she got her staff but she used her new attack.

" MIASMA STAFF!" Rin trusted her staff into the Bear's chest, on contact it turned green and seemed to sink into the bear. He roared in pain as the poison filled his system. It released Rin and continued roaring. Eventually it

stopped and fell face first, then his body disintegrated and blew away.

" Go Rin." Said Kagome. They heard more footsteps and quickly got dressed.

" What's going on here?" asked Inuyasha.

" Rin just wailed on a Bear Demon." Said Kagome. Rin blushed as she retrieved her staff that had turned back to its white color.

" Well done Rin." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Thanks Otou-sama."

" LORD SESSHOUMARU! LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Jaken called.

" Yes, Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru. Jaken ran up to Sesshoumaru and started panting.

" I(puff) Finally caught up." When Jaken caught his breath he started mumbling. " That evil pup. She sent me flying on purpose."

" What was that Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked, his lips twitching, and started turning up. Jaken started panicking.

" Milord! Please don't smile at me! I'm really very sorry!" Said the toad demon while bowing. Sesshoumaru drew Toukjin and impaled Jaken through the stomach then held him up like a fish he had speared in a river.

" Rin, since he insulted you, What do want me to do with him?"

" Revive him."

" Very well." Sesshoumaru put Toukjin away and got out Tenesiga and revived Jaken.

" Has anyone seen Souta?" Kagome asked.

" That whelp is probably getting a sugar rush on those candy things." Said Inuyasha. Actually Souta was doing just that. If Shippo would give him any.

" No!" Said Shippo, keeping a firm grip on his bag of chocolate.

" Come on, Just a few." asked Souta.

" Oka-san gave these to me." Said Shippo. Then he started running away with Souta close behind. POOF, Shippo used his fox magic to escape by turning into a blade of grass.

" Where'd you go?" Souta wondered aloud. Then he started sniffing, then he made a face. " That doesn't smell good at all." Another Bear Demon was running, this one was female.

" Where's my mate!" She screamed. See had felt his youki disappearing now she was searching frantically.

" Your Mate is dead." Said a voice. The Bear Demon turned to see a creature wearing a Baboon Belt.

" NO! This can't be!" She shouted.

" Oh but it is. However, I can ease your pain." Said Naraku. He flinged a jewel shard into the Bear demon's forehead therefore taking control of her.

' This is an unexpected surprise. I will be able to add more sorrow to the jewel faster then I had thought.' Thought Naraku. The Bear Demon ran off in the direction of Shippo and Souta.

The Gingisune was still looking for the younger fox cub when he saw the Bear demon coming toward him.

" YOU! YOU WILL DIE!" Shouted the Bear Demon as she ran toward Souta.

" FOX FIRE!" Souta hurled silver fire at Bear Demon, but with little effect. The Bear demon lunged at Souta and

pinned him down. " FOX MAGIC!" Souta shrunk himself to avoid the Bear's next attack. Souta got clear of the

bear and reached for his Pole arm. He was about to attack back when a brown energy paw came from the bear and

caught Souta in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Shippo had seen the bear coming at the same time as

Souta and had gotten out of the way. Now he was sneaking up on the Bear demon. He drew his dagger.

" Time to see what this thing can do." He muttered. Kazesune had trying to teach him a technique with his

dagger and now was the time to try it out.

" KITSUNE BI KIZU!" Shippo's dagger sent out a slash of blue fire and cut the Bear demon in half. But then the

bear pulled it self together.

"GINA KEN KIZU!" Souta's pole arm became coated with silver fire and he slashed the Bear, making a deep cut.

Souta made his blade linger, therefore catching the bear on fire. He removed the jewel shard from the ashes.

" Kazesune's training paid off." Said Souta. Shippo nodded. Souta heard a cat's movements before he was caught in a bone

crushing hug by his older sister in Hanyou form.

" Onee-chan,... can't...breathe." Souta struggled to say.

" Otouto-chan! I was so worried about you! We smelled Naraku nearby and thought he went after you." Kagome hugged her brother tighter. As Sango watched them, she felt a pang in her heart. It reminded her of Kohaku,

and how she used to spend time with him.

' Kohaku, I hope you're alright. Soon I'll free you from Naraku's control.' She thought.

Naraku's Castle

Kohaku was practicing with his sickle in the courtyard. Kanna was watching him.

' Why do I feel compelled to sit here and watch? There are other things I could be doing so why?' The Mirror Bearer thought. Kohaku suddenly became aware of Kanna watching him, and blushed.

" How am I doing?" He asked. Kanna was surprised. No one ever asked her opinion before.

" You're doing well." She said.

" Thanks." Said Kohaku smiling. Kanna started feeling strange after he smiled at her. Kohaku went back to practicing, while Kanna watched. Kagura smirked at her Sister's behavior.

' It's working, just as I thought. Soon I will be free of Naraku.' She thought.

I had never considered KohakuKanna before. but then I read Richaco's " Of Emeralds and Demons" fic. It's a Inuyasha/Sonic the HedgeHog crossover. Chaos Control causes The Sonic gang to fall through time and space to

Feudal Era Japan. One of the pairing was KokakuKanna. I was so intrigued by that pairing I decided to put it in my fic. Another Very Good Inuyasha fic is Dragon Man 180's " A Dream is a Wish" It starts after Naraku is

beaten. The Fic is full of Fluff, humor and Jaken Bashing. Please Review.


	28. Emotional Scars

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 27 Emotional Scars

" Kohaku, come." said Naraku. Kohaku walked. 

" What do you wish of me, Naraku-sama?" He asked. (BTW, Naraku didn't just restore some of Kokau's memeories, He altered a few.)

" There are some demons that have something that does not belong to them. They attacked many others and stole their shards of the Sacred Jewel, often killing them to get it. I want you to liberate the shards form these theives." Said Naraku.

" Where are they now?" asked Koaku.

" Kanna will show you." The Naraku spawn steped forward and in her mirror, the Inuyasha-gumi was seen by a lake.

" I will do it Milord." Kohaku bowed and left the room.

" Kanna, why were you staring at Kohaku?" Naraku asked. Naraku's eyes widen in shock as he saw a faint blush on Kanna's checks.

" I did nothing like that master." Naraku was shocked further still at the sound of her voice. It sounded...embarssed.

' How can this be? I made Kanna without emotions, and yet she seems to be found of Kohaku.' Naraku thought. Then chuckled. ' This shall come in handy.' In the Castle kitchen, Kokau packed some rations for the journey. At the front gate, Kanna was there.

" Have you come to see me off?" He asked.

" I...don't know why I came." She sounded confused. Kohaku hugged her. Kanna was at first surprised but the warmth from his body made her relax and she rested her head against his shoulder. Then Kokaku stepped back.

" Ja'ne Kanna-san."He said and began to walk away. Kanna started feeling strange again but this wasn't a good straange.

" Come back safe." She whispered. Kohaku still heard her.

With Inuyasha-gumi

The Next Morning

Kagome awoke to be surrronded by red cloth. She looked up and saw the face of her Koibito, Inuyasha. He was still asleep. She looked around and saw the others were asleep too. Rin was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's fluff and laying against Reia, Sango was snuggling with Miroku, Souten was clutching Shippo's tail, Souta was sleeping against his teacher Kazesune, and Kathy was squeezing Vadimir as if he were a teddy bear.

She smiled before once again resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. She got an idea and smirked. She sat up sightly so as not to wake him , then reached up and started playing with his ears. Inuyasha started making a dog-like purr. He soon woke up.

" I told you not to do that." He said.

" You seemed to like it in your sleep." Said Kagome still smirking. Inuyasha began to blush. Kagome started to get up. But Inuyasha pulled her back down to him. 

"Just a little longer." He said.

" But if I don't get up, I can't make Ramen." Kagome said, a playful smile on her face. Inuyasha seemed tempted.

" Alright." Said the Inu hald demon after a while. He released Kagome from his arms and got up himself. The rest of the group got up eventually, had breakfast, the two inu brothers fought over the Ramen, broke camp and renewed their search for the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha and the other Cannie demons nose's started twicheing.

" I smell blood." said Inuyasha. The other Cannies agreed. Sesshoumaru paid no mind to the scent, it smelled like a human and he did not like going out of his way to help ningens. The scent lead to a small group of what looked like farmers, they were all face down and and had blood on them. Shippo grabbed a stick and began poking at one.

" Are you dead?" He asked. The human who was male stirred and stood in haste.

" My Village! Demon! Find help!" Then he collasped again.

" He's probaly suffered serious shock." Said Sango.

" He said something about his village and a demon. We'll need to wait for him to wake up before he can tell us where it is. " said Kagome. After half an hour, Inuyasha got impateint so he splashed the man with water and he woke up.

"Where is your village? We may be able to help." Said Miroku.

" You're a monk aren't you? Then I humbly ask for your asisence in exocising my village of a terrible demon." He said.

" Of course, lead me to the demon." said Miroku. " But first what happened to your friends?" The villager had a pained looked on his face.

" We were all sent to get some help to battle the demon that made our village suffer, but some members of our group didn't want to come back. So they tried to kill the others and take their possesions before they left. There was a big fight, to the death as you can see. I was searching for herbs when the battle took place. when I came back I saw this massacre, the last one managed to tell me what happened before he bleed to death. But enough of the past, now I take you to my village." He said. Eventually they reached a normal looking village. Another villager ran out to greet the their guide.

" Brother! I see you brought help." He said.

" Yes, this monk has agreed to exosise our village of the demon." The second man laughed.

" There is no need for that, a young boy came by not too long ago and took care of it himself."

" Really, One little boy, all by himself?"

" Yes, he was quite skilled with that sickle of his. He even performed a few tricks for the childeren." Sango ran up to the second man.

" What did this boy look like?" She demanded.

" Well, He was a little taller then the gingisune in your group, he had a sickle, Black hair ,and wore skin tight black and green armor." Sango gasped.

" This boy, were is he now!" She demanded again.

" He was in the tavern, asking about a group of hanyous. Now That I thihk about it, you guys fit the description very well." Sango ran to the Tavern. Inside she something she never thought she would see again. Her younger brother was telling stories to small children. He was smiling and the children were laughing.

" Kohaku?" She asked timidly. Kohaku looked up.

" Yes?" Then his eys hardened. " You! You're part of the group I have been seraching for." He drew his sickle and charged, Sango jumped back and our of he Tavern.

" Kohaku what are you doing! I'm your sister remember?" She asked.

"You looked nothing like my sister! You're not my sister, Imposter!" Sango stopped dead in her tracks.

' You're not my sister.' Those words ehcoed in Sango's mind, making her go numb. Kohaku would have struck her down if Miroku hadn't blocked Kohaku's sickle with his staff.

" Sango! Snap out of it!" He pleaded. Sango continued to stare into space. Inuyasha ran over, and grabbed her, taking her out of Harm's way. Miroku tried putting a sutra on Kohaku but he evaded, and launched his sickle again. Miroku deflected it with his staff, Then ran forward with another Sutra, Kohaku was ready for him, he drew a sword and meet Miroku's charge, placing his sword right under the monk's chin.

" Were is the Sacred Jewel?" Kohaku asked. Miroku remained silent. Kohaku appiled more pressure and then,

" FOX FIRE!" The chibi kitsune tossed their Fire at Kohaku, it didn't do much damge but it was enough for Miroku to escape. Vadimir was up next, he used the flat side of his sakabatou against Kohaku's back, but...nothing happended, no burning at all. Kohaku spun around and landed a kick against his chin. A sacred arrow landed right by Kohaku barely missing him.

" Next time I won't miss! Now tell us what's going on!" Kagome demanded, notcing another arrow to her bow.

" Lord Naraku ordered me to retrieve to the sacred jewel shards from you theives!" said Kohaku. ' That's the one that Master Naraku said had the jewel shards.' He thought. He was starting to attack Kagome, but the others gathered around her.

' I cannot defeat them all.' Kohaku thought so he retreated. The others tried following but white blades of energy crashed into the ground around them. When the dust cleared, Kohaku was gone. So they went back to Sango. She was still shocked.

" Well she be ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.

" Don't worry sister, she'll be fine. I'm getting some herbs to help." Said Kathy. Miroku was cradling Sango in his arms.

" Kohaku was still under Naraku's control." Said Inuyasha.

" No, His eyes were clear and his soul was clean." Said Vadimir.

With Koahku

"I'm very sorry, Milord, I wasn't able to get the shards." Said Kohaku.

" You did your mission well, Kohaku, you were merely outnumbered." said Kanna. Naraku was again surprised. Kanna had never done something like this before.

' She does a point.' Naralu thought.

" I shall find some warriors to join you Kohaku." said Naraku. " You are both dissmissed." The Slayer and the Mirror bearer bowed and then left.

" Kohaku,...I'm...glad...you're back.' said Kanna.

" Thank you, your concern makes me feel better." Said Kohaku. Kanna felt her face getting hot again.

RR


	29. Kina the foxy

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this fic, Kathy, Kenha, Kazesune, Kohakumaru, Sirenos, and Russet. Vadimir belongs to Valdimarian. 

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 28 Kina the Foxy

Souta snickered as he gathered some leaves.

" Souta, what are you doing?" Kazesune asked. Souta gave him an innocent smile.

" Just getting some extra practice with my fox magic, Kazesune-Sensei." the Gingisune said.

" Ok." Said Kazesune. Souta got the rest of the leaves he needed and went looking for someone.

With InuKag

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lab, while he had his arms around her waist. He bent down and kissed her neck, making Kagome moan. After a few minutes she turned around and pinned him to the forest floor, wrapping her tail around him. Then she bent down and claimed his lips with her own. From his perch on a tree, Souta gaged. 

' This mushy stuff is making me sick.' He thought, then smirked. ' That's why I have these.' He Threw his collection of leaves into the air then placed two fingers in front of his face.

" Fox Magic." He chanted silently. All the leaves changed to bugs and fell on Kagome. The Cat Hanyou sat up sharply and screamed, making Inuyasha flinch and cover his ears. When he looked up he saw his mate running around trying to get the bugs off her. he started chuckling, Souta on the other hand, laughed so hard he fell from his perch and the bugs turned back into leaves.

" Souta? You did this?" Kagome asked. Souta was laughing too hard to answer.

" SOUTA!" Kagome yelled.

" Uh, Kagome, it was kinda funny." Said Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him. 'oops, she's going to...'

"SIT!"

WHAM!

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

by now Souta had stopped laughing.

" Sis, you should've seen you're face!" He said. Kagome flexed her claws.

" I'll show you a face!" She lunged at him, the gingisune ran. Kazesune had been watching the whole time.

" Inuyasha, your personality is starting to rub off on your mate." he said. 

Souta continued running, then he jumped into the air.

" FOX MAGIC!" He became surrounded by silver fire and then with a pop he vanished.

" As you can see, Souta is a quick learner." said Kazesune. " He eats up my lessons like Inuyasha eats up Ramen."

With Souta

When Souta reappeared, he landed on something furry.

" Hey! Get off me!" Yelled a voice. Souta quickly jumped up.

" Gomen nasi!" he said and bowed.

" Don't worry about it." Souta looked up and he saw the furry thing he had landed on was a Kitsune like him, except she smelled like a full Youkai. She had mostly brown hair, but with plenty of golden hairs, blue eyes. She was bout as tall as Souta and her hair went to her waist. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink Yukata, her golden tail poked out and she had gold tinted fox ears.

' She's kinda pretty.' Souta thought, blushed slightly, then shook his head.

" I'm Souta." He said.

" You can call me Kina." Said the Golden fox. " Wanna play with me?" She asked.

" Sure." Said Souta. They played a variety of games until,

" Kinkitsune-sama! Were are you?" Kina groaned. Another Fox came into the area. This one was an adult, but with all brown hair and was wearing a blue kimono.

" There you are!" She said. " The Lord has been looking all over for you."

" What does a lord want with you?" Souta asked.

" Well, I'm kinda his daughter." said Kina. Souta's eyes widened. 

" Who is this?" asked the Adult Fox Youkai.

" This is my new friend, Souta." Said Kina.

" Will you be joining us, Souta-san?" Asked the Adult Fox.

" Umm.." Kina began giving puppy dog eyes. The Gingisune felt compelled to say yes. " Alright." He followed them to a large Manor. The Adult Fox was Kina's nurse, Kadiaa.

" Souta-san, this is the Lord of our clan , Lord Nori." Said Kadiaa. Lord Nori appeared to be an old man, and since he was a demon that meant he was thousands of years old. Most of his hair had gone white, but he had a few tuffs of pale goldish hair. He wore a black Gi.

" Kina, how many times must I tell you not to leave the Manor without an escort?" Nori asked his daughter. Kina put a hand on her chin and made a mock thinking position.

" I'd say about a thousand." She said. Nori's expression became more serious.

" This is no laughing matter! There are dangerous being outside the manor who would love to get their hands on you." Nori warned.

" I haven't had any trouble at all so far." Said Kina.

" That means you're due for trouble any time now, your luck can't last forever." Said another voice. Kina glared.

" You're not helping Onii-baka!" she said. A kitsune older then Kina walked into the light. His fur was a dark brown but the gold fur was the same shade. His tail was similar but longer, he also had blue eyes. He wore a purple gi.

" That's the point." He said with a smirk. " Whose the kid? your boyfriend?"

" No, you baka! I meet him in the forest earlier today." Said Kina. Then she turned to Souta. " Souta, This baka is unfortunately my older brother, Daichi."

" Kina, you should be more respectful to your older brother, now go to your quarters until I think of a proper punishment for you" Said Nori. Kina dropped her shoulders.

" Yes, Otu-sama." She bowed then walked back to her room, Souta followed. On the way Kina saw a kitsune. This one had very dark brown hair, his brown eyes gained a sly and slightly hunger look when he saw Kina. He wore a green Gi with fancy embroidery. In human terms he would be 19 while Kina was around 12.

" Hello my dear." He said hungrily. Kina walked away looking quite disgusted.

" Whose that?" asked Souta.

" Someone my dad wants me to marry, all for some political deal he wants." Said Kina.

" That's horrible." Said Souta. Kina continued as if he hadn't said anything, the words tumbling from her mouth.

" The way he treats me these days, it's like I'm a piece of property to him. I'm practically being sold to the highest bidder! He never treats Daichi like this, oh no not the perfect 'Grand first son'!" Her eyes started watering.

' Oh no, she's gonna cry. What am I supposed to do now? Wait, I know what Inuyasha does.' Souta thought. He pulled Kina in his embrace. The Golden Fox let out a gasp as Souta's arms encircled her, but then broke down in his shoulder. Souta wasn't sure what to do now so he just stayed as he was. When Kina was done she pulled back.

" Thanks." She said, wiping her eyes. Souta had a faint blush on his face.

" No problem." said Souta. Kadiaa walked up to them .

" Souta-san, Your room is this way." She said.

" My room?" He was confused.

" It's dangerous to travel after dark, many demons and humans bear grudges against our clan, and they often wait just outside the manor walls after dusk." Said Kadiaa.

" Ok." Said Souta. Unknown to them, the dark brown kitsune was watching.

' That bouzo may be trouble, what am I thinking? My plan will work perfect anyway.' He thought. 

Later that night

Kina was dimly aware of someone turning her over and pulling her hands behind her. It wasn't until she felt rope tightening on her wrists and ankles that she realized what was happening. Her eyes snapped open and screamed, but it was muffled because of a gag. She couldn't see who was attacking her because she was face down. She struggled but couldn't move. When the attacker had finished they shouldered her and walked out of the room. After a while she was dropped roughly and saw her brother was in a similar state. She rolled over so she was on her back, She saw dark weasel like creatures.

" Uncomfortable? Good." Said a voice. The Dark brown kitsune walked forward.

" Hmpf!" Kina mumbled in surprise. The Kitsune was known as Jaditi. He wasn't friendly or even kind, but Kina didn't think he would do this. Her dad would've made her marry him anyway.

" I bet you're wondering why I went to all this trouble. I just found out that your father found someone else to marry you. That would have denied me the throne that is rightfully mine. My father is the high duke, that makes me next in line for the throne if the Lord has no heir." He drew a katana. " So after tonight, he won't have any heirs. Oh and don't bother trying to use Fox Magic or Fire. Those ropes were enchanted by a powerful Monk to contain a demon's power." He walked over to Kina, and raised the sword ready to strike. 

Meanwhile

Souta was lying awake, wondering if Kagome was still mad at him for the prank he pulled.

' I hope she doesn't have another one of those necklaces that Inuyasha has, she might try to put one on me when I get back.' He thought. He heard a muffled scream pass his door, he remembered Kazesune's lessons about not revealing yourself to an unknown enemy, shapshifted into a bug, and crawled under the door. He looked up and saw Dark weasel like creatures carrying a bound Kina. He followed them till they got to the basement, and heard Jaditi's plan. He returned to Gingisune form and got out his pole arm. Then another of Kazesune's lessons floated into his mind.

' When attempting a rescue and you're outnumbered, your illusions are your best friend. Use them to help you free the hostages, make sure their safe, then take down the bad guy.' His Sensei had said. So he began thinking of a plan. He saw Jaditi's about to strike Kina down and thought of something quick. 

" Good bye, princess." Jaditi said mockingly.

" Jaditi! What is the meaning of this?" Demanded a voice. Jaditi turned around and saw Lord Nori, he was standing in the far corner of the room.

" Milord! What are you doing here?" He asked.

" Don't question me! Traitor!" Said The Demon Lord.

" Men, kill him!" Said Jaditi. The Dark Weasel demons lunged at the Demon Lord, but their attacks didn't seem to have any effect. Jaditi walked up to him stuck a hand through him. 

" IT'S AN ILLUSION!" He shouted. He turned back to his captives, but found they were gone. He quickly turned to the door and saw they were escaping with Souta. " KILL THEM!" By now all three were out the door. Souta placed a stone in the doorway.

" ENLARGE!" He commanded. The stone grew to such a size it blocked the door way.

" Great job kid." Said Daichi.

" We should hurry, my illusion wouldn't hold up for long." Said Souta. He stood by the doorway, Daichi joined him.

" They caught me off guard last time, now I have a score to settle." He said. His fists began to glow with golden fire. As soon as the Dark Weasel Youkai got through the illusion they came face to face with an angry Fox prince. Daichi pointed his palms at them.

" FOX FIRE!" He called. The Weasel's were consumed by the flames and their ashes fell to floor. Jaditi found he was all alone, facing the the two fox demons.

" You fools can't beat me! I am..." He fell forward, unconscious. Behind him was Kina.

" How did she...?" Souta asked.

" Oh, my little Sis is quite fast. They never would have been able to capture her if she knew they were coming." Said Daichi. " Now for this traitor."

The Next Day

" For kidnap and attempted murder of the Crown Prince and Princess, You are to be executed." Said Katashi, the Captain of the Manor Guard, his hair was black and he had numerous scars. He wore a grey Gi, he had a black tail and black ears. Jaditi's head was forced down on a block. An Axeman was just about to strike when a gust of wind came out of nowhere, it kicked up a lot of dust, making it impossible to see, when it cleared, Jaditi was gone.

" Kagura." Souta muttered. He had never seen the spawn himself but had heard of her from the others. He turned to Kina.

" I need to get back to friends." He said.

" I'm coming." She said. 

" But you can't!"

" Why not?"

" It's dangerous!"

" I can take care of myself." 

" You can't come!" Kina started giving him sad Puppy dog eyes, making Souta squirm.

' I hate it when she does that. Now I know how Inuyasha feels.' He thought.

" Alright." He said.

With Naraku

" I brought him just as you wished master." Said Kagura. Jaditi walked in. 

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu for saving me. May I know who I am thanking?" asked Jaditi.

" Call me Naraku. What would you say if I told you you could be stronger, enough so to get revenge on that Kitsune pup?" Naraku asked.

" I'd say I'm at your service, Naraku-sama." Said Jaditi.

With Inuyasha-gumi

" I'm worried about Souta." Said Kagome.

" I'm not surprised if he doesn't come back. You were looking pretty scary." Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT!" 

WHAM!

" He's coming." Said Kazesune. " I can smell him." Souta soon came into view with Kina. Daichi was too worried about their father to leave.

" So that's why you went missing." Said Miroku with a knowing grin. He walked over to Souta and put a hand on his shoulder. " I think it's time for us to have a talk."

" NO! I'm not going to let you fill my brother's head with your perverted thoughts!" yelled Kagome angerily. Then caught Souta in bear hug, with an ear to ear smile.

" Is it just me or has Kagome been rather moody lately?" asked Sango.

" Yeah, and she also threw up on the last of my chocolates yesterday." Said Shippo.

I'm really sorry this took so long. I had trouble writing for some reason. Please Review. BTW Zelda fans should read my friend TalconclawFange's fics. They're long and very good.


	30. Spiritual Deception

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I own this fic and all the OCs except Vadimir. 

Kagome the Car Demon Chapter 30 Spiritual Deception

"Let's go men." Said a bandit chief.

" Uh, boss?" asked one his minions.

" Yeah what is it?" Asked the cheif.

" I heard that Manor is haunted. That anyone that tries to attack it, bad stuff happens to them." Said the minion.

"You're scared, that it? That haunted rumor is nonsense, probably a rumor spread by the inhabitants themselves to keep guible thieves away, but I won't be fooled!" Said the Chief.

" But Boss..." The Chief drew his Katana. 

" You say one more word about ghosts and you'll be one! Got it!" He demaded.

" Yes sir!" Said the minion. They began to advance on the Manor when, they heard a scream, they turned around and several members of their group had disapeared. 

" Boss.."

" QUIET!" The Cheif ordered. They continued to advance.

" Whose dares to distrup this Manor?" Asked an errie voice.

" Ignore it." The cheif ordered. Then several childern appeared before them, they were transparent and floating above the ground.

" You're the ones who took my underlings!" accused the Cheif.

" They are with us now. You will too unless you leave!" ordered a boy in the center of the group. He had black hair, black eyes and wore a green Gi.

" We aren't afaird of you!" Said the Cheif. But behind him, his men were quaking in fear. The spirits began to surround them.

" You have made your choice, Now you will pay the consquenses!" Said the boy. He and the others began circling the bandits, faster and faster, untill they were a blur of light. Even the Cheif was scared now. In the next instant, white light shot from the circle of spirts and swallowed the Bandits entirely, when the beams of light faded, the bandits were gone.

" A little dramatic, aren't you Ichiro?' Another boy said to the first one. This one also had black hair and had grey eyes, and wore a red gi

" I was going for scary, Saburo." said Ichiro. 

" Could I do the scaring next time? I want to try out some new tricks." Said a another boy. who wore a blue gi

" Of course Jchiro." Said Ichiro.

" You boys always get to do the scaring, why don't I get a chance?" asked a girl. She had long black hair, and black eyes, and wore a grey Yukata.

" That's becuase boys are scarier, Pan!" Said Saburo.

" Are not!" Said Pan. The two continued to argue as the group flew away.

With Inuaysha-gumi

" Kat-chan, why does Kagome dress so werid?" Kina asked.

" It's becuase Sister Kagome is from the future." Said Kathy.

" Really?" asked Kina.

" Yes, I even go with her." Said Kathy proudly.

" What's it like?" Asked Kina. 

" Well one of the most important things is the TV." Said Kathy.

" What's that?"

" It's a black box that talks."

" What's it say?"

" It depends, but it's very useful, there are seers in it that tell you what the weather will be like the next day and even the next week." Kina had a look of amazment. Kagome sighed and took Kina aside to explain what TVs really were, she had to tell Kathy again too. The Cat demon and little Kitsune got lost in Kagome's explaination, as they had no idea what satilites, cable, or digital pixles were. Kirara walked up to Kathy and meowed.

" Sister, Kirara wants to know were Sango is." Said Kathy. Kagome looked around.

" That's werid, I could've sworn they were right behind me." She said.

With SM

" Oh, Miroku." Sango moaned.

Back with the rest of the group

" Dirty Lecher." Inuyasha muttered. " Couldn't he have waited till we made camp?"

" Koi, what do you mean?" Kagome asked.

" I can smell them. You would too if you tried." Said Inuyasha. Kagome did so and a very strong scent hit her nose. " See what I mean?" asked the Inu Hanyou. Kagome nodded.

" Should we go get them?" She asked.

" Nah, they'll catch up." Said Inuyasha. Russet walked over to Vadimir and started meowing.

" Why are you asking me?" The Fox/ Cat demon asked. Russet started meowing again, Vadimir began to blush.

" No I don't!" He said. Kathy heard them and started blushing too.

" Just give her something!" said a red faced Vadimir. Russet nodded.

" Have you heard about that haunted Manor?" The group heard someone else talking.

" Yeah, I heard that ghosts protect the place from Bandits and demons." Said a second voice.

" I heard that the ghosts are actually blockading the Manor, keeping anyone from entering or leaving." said a third voice.

" I think we should check out the manor, The people there could be in trouble." Said Kagome.

" If there isn't a jewel shard, I'm not interested." Said Inuyasha.

" We should help." Said Kagome.

" We don't have time to rescue everyone that gets in trouble." Said Inuyasha.

" For once I agree with my younger Brother." Said Sesshoumaru. " We should be tracking down Naraku." Said the Demon Lord, remembering when he himself was used by Naraku. ' No one threatens my Rin.' He thought.

" Well I'm going." Said Kagome. " I come from a long line of priests and I won't ignore something like this." Said Kagome.

" Sister! Wait for me!" said Kathy.

" I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." Said Vadimir. The three found the talking travelers and got directions. Inuyasha groaned.

' I'll follow from a distance.' He thought. When everyone had left, one of the travelers fell forward and the others disolved. A transparent kid floated out of the remaining traveler, and snickered. He had black hair, grey eyes and wore a black Gi with a red sash across the middle.

" Those fools will do my work for me." He said.

Kagome, Kathy and Vadimir approached the Manor.

" You fools! You have distrupted the spirits of the Manor! Now you will pay with your lifes!" Said a voice.

" Those most be the ghosts." Said Kagome. She reached into her backpack and brought out several jars.

" Kaede-sama taught me how to seal evil spirits in containers the last time we were in the village." She explained. She opened each jar and placed them side by side. She then coated each one with a layer of pink Miko energy and called out.

" Spirits, Come to me!" Four transparnet kids appeared and drawn into the jars.

" What's going on?" One of them asked.

" She must be a miko, you baka!" Another one said.

" You're the baka for trying to scare a miko and dragging us along!" said the first one. The three demons just stared at the trapped spirits, finally Kagomw spoke up.

" How long have you guys been here?" She asked.

" How long has it been?" One of the boys asked.

" A year." said a girl.

" No it was two!"

" I could of swore it was three." They started arguing again. Vadimir spoke up this time.

" Why hasn't the Soul Piper come to you yet?" He asked.

" You mean that floating thing with the flute? He came by a long time ago, and said we were doing a great job protecting the manor." Said the Girl. 

" Protecting it?" asked Vadimir.

" Hai, this manor didn't have any guards since only orphans lived here, the lord and all his servants must have left because no one was here when we got here." Said the Girl.

" Pan! Stop telling outsiders so much information!" Said one of the boys.

" Jchiro! She's a miko you baka! Why would she hurt us?" asked Pan.

" Haven't you ever heard of dark mikos?" Jchiro asked.

" How could be a miko at all with those strange clothes? Her kimono is short then ours." Said another boy.

" What's going on?" asked another voice.

" A miko trapped us in jars! Help us Goro!" Said Jchiro. Another kid came, this one still alive.

" Why have you imprisoned my siblings?" He demanded.

" Your siblings? Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Asked Kagome.

" A few years ago, some vegabounds came attacked us, trying to capture us and make us their slaves. my four older siblings tried to stop them but failed, and now they're spirits." Goro said sadly.

" It wasn't a complete failure, We managed to buy enough time for all the other younger kids to hide." Said the oldest looking one.

" That's right, Ichiro Onii-chan." said Goro.

" Besides, We can protect the Manor better now that we're ghosts." Said Jchiro.

" But I miss eating."

" You always think with your Stomach Saburo." Said Goro. He turned back to Kagome. "Could let me siblings go now?"

" Alright." Kagome opened thr Jars and the four left. Kagome, Kathy and Vadimir explained about the rumors they heard and why they came. But unkown to any of them, someone else was inside the manor besides the orphans. The ghost with the red sash fell from room to room.

" Were is it?" he muttered. " There it is." He grabbed a small Gargoyle statue and flew out. He heard the sound of a pipe. " Oh no." He turned around and saw the Soul Piper with his eyes half way open. " I have to get out of here!" Before he could fly away, he felt something drawing him in. The next thing he knew, he was inside a mirror. Kanna took him to her master. 

Naraku

Kanna released the spirit before Naraku. The spirit revealed the The statue.

" I held up my part of the baragain, now you fulfil your end." He said. Naraku flung a jewel shard into The spirit.

" Now the Soul Piper will be unable to drag you to hell." Said Naraku. The spirit tried to leave but was unable to.

" What did you do?" He demanded. Naraku smirked.

" Do you really think I would give you a jewel shard? That shard will protect you from the Soul Piper, but it will also force you into my service." He said. The Spirit glared at Naraku. " Make yourself at home, Helig, You will be here for a while." Naraku chuckled.

RR


	31. Parenthood Worries

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 31 Parenthood Worries

Sango and Miroku caught up to the rest of the group the next day

" Where were you?" asked Souta. They seemed to blush.

" We were uh... slaying a demon!" Said Sango.

" Yes, and it's name was virginity." Said Miroku with his signature perverted grin. Sango blushed more. Then turned to Miroku and smiled sweetly.

" Miroku-Anata, If you don't stop talking like that in front of our young friends, I won't take you on the next Demon slaying Mission." She said. Miroku had a look of Horror and shut up. Meanwhile Kagome kept looking everywhere.

" Kagome, What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

" I keep sensing a small Youki wherever I go, But I can't seem to place it." She said.

" What's it like?" Her mate asked.

" It feels like a mixture of Inu and Nekko demon energy and Miko energy." She said.

" Maybe you should see that old hag." Said Inuyasha.

" Kaede-sama isn't a hag, but I guess we should see her." Said Kagome. The group somehow found Haichi and got him to take them back to the village. Kagome found Kaede in her hut and told her what was wrong. The old priestess smiled.

" Kagome child, ye are pregnant with Inuyasha's pup." She said. Kagome's eyes widened and she fainted. She woke up in her mate's arms. He smiled at her.

" Kaede told me." He said. 

" You aren't worried?" She asked.

" About being a father? Sort of, my dad wasn't very good, so if I avoid all his mistakes I'll be ok." Inuyasha said.(From what I've heard Inutaishou wasn't a model father) " Your mom doesn't seem like a bad example." Kagome nodded.

" How am I going to tell her?" Kagome started to panic but calmed down when Inuyasha kissed her.

" She knows we're mates, it wouldn't be that bad." Said Inuyasha. Shippo walked in.

" Oka-san, are you ok?" He asked. Kagome smiled at her son.

" Yes, In fact, you're going to have a younger brother or sister soon." She said. Shippo smiled. The rest of the group was outside and had heard the news.

" This is going to be one strange family." Said Kazesune. " The father is a Inu Hanyou, The mother is a nekko Hanyou, a kitsune for a brother and the the pup's uncle is a Kitsune Hanyou." He smiled as thought the whole idea amused him.

" Otu-san, am I going to get a brother or sister?" Rin asked. Sessoumaru bluhed faintly and looked toward Reia. She smiled

" Maybe." Reia said.

" I can't wait to meet Sister's pup!" Said Kathy excitedly.

' I'd like to give her a pup.' Thought Vadimir staring at Kathy, then his eyes widened, ' What the hell am I thinking!' Kina let out a girlish squeal.

" Looks like there might be another pup soon." She said pointing to the fire Nekkos. Russet was holding a pink flower by it's stem and placed it by Kirara's feet. She licked his nose. The group spent the night in the village before Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, Kathy and Kina, who wanted to see more of the future, went through the Bone Keepers Well and emerged in the Modern Era.

" Mom? " Kagome called.

" Kagome, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Uh mom, I have something important to tell you." Said Kagome.

" What is it?' Her mom asked. Kagome took a deep breath.

" I'm pregnant." She said. Her mom was silent for a moment.

" Congratulations! It was your mate, the one with the cute ears right?" Her mom asked. Kagome nodded. Then Mrs. Higurashi noticed Kina. " Whose this?" She asked. Inuyasha smirked.

" It's Souta's girlfriend." He said. Both kitsunes blushed crimson.

" She's not!" Souta said. Then he saw a hurt look on Kina's face that was quickly hidden. " Not that I wouldn't want her for a girlfriend." He blushed more. " I mean, uh, I uh Fox Magic!" Souta disappeared in a flash of silver fire. Kina giggled. She turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

" I'm Kina, pleased to meet you." Then she bowed.

" Pleased to meet you too, Kina." Said Mrs. Higurashi. " You are very well mannered, you must have been brought up well."

" Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Said Kina. Mrs. Higurashi took her daughter aside.

" How are you feeling?" She asked. 

" A little nervous." Said Kagome.

" When heard I was pregnant with you, I too was nervous, but with your father by my side I knew I could do it." Said her mom. " I should take you to doctor soon." Kagome shook her head.

" No, my pup will have a tail, that among other things, will seem weird in this era." She said. " I'll go back to Kaede-sama." 

" Kagome, is this the ..TV that Kat-chan talked about?" Kina asked.

" Yes, I'll show you how it works." Said Kagome. She took the remote and showed Kina. Kina wanted to see more before going back to the Feudal Era, so Kagome showed her around the house and answered any questions Kina had. After a while they found Souta and returned to The Warring States Era. Once there, Inuyasha told everyone else to go back to the Village, he and Kagome would catch up later.

" Kagome, You like being here right?" Inuyasha asked.

" Of course." Said Kagome a little confused.

" Would you like to stay here...forever?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome suddenly realized what he was getting at.

" Inuyasha, are you asking me to..marry you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and kissed him fiercely. Then they heard cheering, they pulled apart and the rest of the group except for the younger one, because they were too young, and Sesshoumaru who thought eave dropping was below him.

" You were watching us!" Inuyasha demanded.

" Well of course." Said Miroku. Inuyasha flexed his claws and made to run at him, but Kagome stopped him.

" Let's just go back to the village ok?" She asked. Inuyasha glared once more at Miroku before agreeing.

I think I made Inuyasha OOC in this chapter. Please Review.


	32. The one of many swords

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Shiken belongs to Nukejsr

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 31 The One of Many Swords

A brown haired man with a whip mark across his neck, wearing purple Demonic armor was walking through a mountain pass, when he saw a large group of men blocking his path, they wore dirty, bloodstained clothes and drew katanas as he approached.

" Hey! This is a toll road. You wanna pass, you gotta pay." Said One of them.

" I'm a little short on money." Said the Brown haired man. They laughed.

" Then we'll just have to sell you into slavery to make up the difference." They said and began approaching him. 

" I'd think twice, if I were you." Said the man. The bandits laughed. The man's eyes glowed red and he pulled a sword from each shoulder. The bandits were frozen to the spot.

" He's...He's...a...a Demon!" Said one. The man smirked before charging them, they fell like wheat before a scyth. The last one fell backward, while trying to run.

" You're.. the deathblade, aren't you."

" Yes, I am Shiken." He said before running the man through. " Now to collect my victory spoils." He said, then raised his swords above him and the souls of the bandits left their bodies and were absorbed into the swords. He kicked the empty shells off the cliff and continued on. 

Unknown to him, someone was watching him.

' Shiken, if it weren't for Naraku I could spend more time around him.' thought Kagura from her flying feather. She sighed before returning to the castle.

Naraku's Castle

" This is unacceptable!" Complained Jaditi. " This room is far too small and the clothes and food are terrible!"

" You will get only what Master Naraku gives you." Said one of the lesser demons that served Naraku.

" I am a high Noble! I refuse to live like a lowly commoner!" Jaditi continued to complain.

" You owe Master Naraku your life, since you were about to be executed, and you will do what he orders." Said the demon. Jaditi was about to attack when Naraku showed up.

" Something wrong?" He asked.

" This spoiled Bouso is complaining about what you have given him Master." said the Demon. " Maybe some Kitchen duty will help."

" Very Well." Said Naraku. Jaditi growled.

" Remember Jaditi, I saved you from the jaws of death, I can just as easily put you back in them." Said Naraku. Jaditi growled a little more before leaving.

' I will have fun breaking him into shape.' Thought Naraku then chuckled. " Were is Kanna?" He asked the lesser Demon.

" I last saw her by the entrance, Master Naraku." Said the Demon. At the entrance, Kohaku was just walking in.

" Hello Kanna-san. Were you waiting for me?" He asked. Kanna seemed confused.

" ...Something was pulling me here. I couldn't leave until... you came back." Said Kanna. Kohaku began blushing.

" Thanks for your concern." He said." Kanna-san, do you mind If i call you Kanna-chan?" 

" Why?'

" We are friends right?" Then he smiled, making Kanna feel strange again.

" ...Yes, we are...Kohaku-kun."

" Kanna, come to my room." 

" Yes, Master Naraku." Said Kanna. After everyone had gathered in Naraku's room, Naraku ordered Kanna to show something in her mirror. Kagura gasped, it was Shiken.

" This is a warrior known as Shiken the DeathBlade. I hear he has a grudge against the Lord of the Western Lands, so I want one of you to go invite him to join us. Any volunteers?"

" I will!" Said Kagura, then blushed.

" Why the eagerness, Kagura?" asked Naraku.

" I just want to get out of here." Said Kagura.

" Very well, go." Said Naraku. Kagura went outside, took out her feather and took flight. After a little searching she found what she was looking for.

Shiken felt the wind pick up and turned around to see Kagura landing.

" Who are you and what do you and what do you want?" He asked.

" I am Kagura the Wind Sorceress. My Master wishes to see you." She said, while keeping a blush from creeping up her face.

" I am not a mercenary, my Skills are not up for higher." Said Shiken.

" My Master may be able to help you find The Lord of the Western Lands." Said Kagura.

" Sesshoumaru." Shiken muttered darkly.

FLASHBACK

"Sesshoumaru!" Called Shiken.

" Yes?"

" I challenge you to a death fight! Once I remove your head from your body I will be the Lord of the Western Lands!" Shiken drew his swords which had a Jewel Shard in the hilt and charged. Sesshoumaru stayed in place then jumped over Shiken and fired from his poison claws, melting the shirt Shiken was wearing and badly burning his back. Shiken howled in pain, then spun around and fired several energy shots from his sword. Sesshoumaru batted them away with his claws. Shiken had been approaching while firing and now tired a jump slash, Sesshoumaru evaded to the left and left a burn mark on Shiken's left arm. Shiken split his sword into two , crossed them and fired a large blast of demonic energy. It connected with Sesshoumaru but then it seemed to split in half.

" You will have to do better then that to beat me." Said Sesshoumaru, he created his energy whip and slashed at Shiken, landing a particularly harsh blow to his neck. After several slashes, Sesshoumaru left Shiken for dead. The Deathblade was not quite dead, with the last of his strength he used the power of his shards to merge with them, and heal his wounds.

" Sesshoumaru! I will have my revenge!" Shiken shouted.

END FLASHBACK

" Alright, I will see your master." Said Shiken. He climbed on Kagura's feather and they left for Naraku's Castle.

" You will find your hated enemy in this location." Said Naraku, pointing at the location in Kanna's mirror.

" Whose that?" Asked Shiken, pointing to a female dragon and inu pup

" That would be Sesshoumaru's family,." Said Naraku. Shiken began to leave when Naraku spoke up again.

" You may need these shards." Said Naraku, holding out several Jewel shards.

" I do not need your help." Said Shiken. He walked out of the castle. 

Inuyasha-gumi

Inuyuasha groaned.

" What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

" It's my brother and Reia, sounds like their about to mate again. I can hear her moaning." Said the Hanyou.

" I can hear it too." Said Kagome." I wish I could turn off my ears." 

" You too should stop complaining, you moan pretty loudly too. Even though of us without Demonic hearing couldn't' get any sleep." Said Miroku. InuKag blushed. In a cave not far from the camp, Reia and her Fluffy were...

Reia buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest, as he nipped at her neck. Reia smiled contently, She wished she could stay like this forever. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and pulled Reia behind him batted away an energy sphere.

" We meet again, Sesshoumaru. I still have the scars from the last time we battled." Said Shiken.

" So you're alive." Said Sesshoumaru.

" And I see you have a mate, pretty little thing isn't she?"

" You leave Reia alone!" Said Sesshoumaru.

" I see I struck a nerve." Said Shiken smirking. Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin and fired a blast of Youki, knocking Shiken off his feet and several yards away. Shiken got up and drew his sword. The two stared each other down before charging. Shiken tried a trust but Sesshoumaru blocked, and countered with his poison claws, Shiken raised his free hand covered by a purple gauntlet to block the attack. Shiken jumped back and tried a diagonal strike this time, Sesshoumaru evaded and made a gash along Shiken's side, where there was no armor.Sesshoumaru then spun around and wrapped his whip around Shiken.

" This time I'll make sure you die " Said Sesshoumaru. Shiken started smirking again.

" Someone will definitely die today." Said Shiken, just then Sesshoumaru heard Reia screaming and looked back toward the cave. Reia was lying face down with a bloody wound through her stomach, it was radiating negitive ki and there was already a large pool of blood around her. Seeing this made Sesshoumaru freeze up. Shiken took this opportunity to to knee Sesshomaru then give him an uppercut. He summoned his second sword back to him.

" See you later, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Said Shiken mockingly. Before Sesshoumaru could attack, Shiken was gone in a rush of wind. Sesshoumaru ran to Reia.

" Reia? Answer me." He ordered. Reia smiled weakly.

" ...Yes...koi?" Sesshoumaru felt pain like no other seeing Reia lying there. He thought about using Tensegia, but she would need to be dead for that to work, he couldn't finish the job himself. So instead he carefully picked up Reia and ran as fast as he could back to the others.

Will Reia be alright? Who knows, that was a pretty bad wound. (grabs anti-flame gear) Please Review.


	33. Hope and Despair

(Storyweaver1 pokes his head out of the water and takes a deep breath)

I've been hiding from dragons and demons all day.

Some of you may be wondering how Shiken attacked Reia, He can split his sword into two swords. He used one to fight Sesshoumaru and hide the other until he wanted to attack Reia. He hide the second sword before attacking them.

Disclamier- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 32 Hope and Despair

Sesshoumaru ran at top speed and reached the rest of the group very quickly.

" Miko." He said looking at Kagome. " Please Help Reia." Kagome jumped up after seeing Reia's wound and Seshsouamru's blood stained armor. She quickly cleared an area for Reia to lay down and gathered some herbs she might need.

" What happened?" She asked.

" We were attacked." Said Sesshoumaru. " It was an enemy I thought was dead."

" Let me take a look." Said Miroku. Sesshouamru glared at him, Miroku seemed to take offense at what the Demon Lord was implying. " I may be a pervert but even I wouldn't grope a badly injured female." After looking at Reia he frowned. " There's a marker on Reia's soul." He said.

" A marker?" asked Souta.

" Yes, Think of it as a spirtual rope. When the victime dies, the holder of the rope can pull the soul to them as it leaves the body. So in other words, if Reia dies, Sesshouamru's sword won't be able to revive her." Said the Monk. Inuyasha looked toward his older brother expecting him to handle the news like it was nothing. However he was shocked to see anxiety in his eyes, his whole body stanct of fear.

' He's actually afarid? The Infamous Lord of the Western Lands? He's gotten a lot softer then I thought he was.' He thought.

" Don't worry Sesshouamru, Reia will be ok...I hope." Said Kagome.

Shiken

The Demon chuckled as he watched the group in Kanna's Mirror.

" Oh how the mighty have fallen" He said. " Sesshoumaru, stiff with fear for his mate's life."

" Very good Shiken, This will cause the Sacred Jewel to absorb more sorrow and Pain." Said Naraku.

" I don't care about your werid obession with defiling the Sacred Jewel, I just want to make Sesshoumaru suffer." Said Shiken.

' I sure can pick them, Shiken openly defied Naraku, he may even be able to defeat him.' Thought Kagura. Shiken started to get up.

" Where are you going?" asked Kagura.

" I have just the thing to make that dog suffer more. It should add plenty of sorrow to the Sacred Jewel." Said Shiken.

" Kagura, take him there." Ordered Naraku.

" Yes, Master." Said Kagura a little too quickly for her taste.

Inuyasha-gumi

The group had made a lean too for Reia to rest in. Sesshoumaru to refused to leave her side. Her wound had been cleaned and bandaged, but she had not escaped without a fever.

" Sessho...umaru." Reia muttered in sleep. tossing and turning. Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek to calm her down.

" Relax Reia, I'm here." He said, Reia started to calm down, the reached up and gently held his hand in both of hers, then her breathing became more even. She looked so childlike and innocent laying there.

' She was hurt because of me.' Sesshoumaru thought. ' Because she was with me, she was almost killed.' Sesshoumaru took another look at his beautiful mate's face. ' I will not let her get hurt again. If I leave her, creatures like Shiken won't hurt her.' He tried to get up but Reia still had a grip on his hand, as she felt the hand leaving her, Reia subconsciously held it tighter and brought the hand closer to her. Sesshoumaru keep lightly tugging but Reia wouldn't let his hand go. So Sesshoumaru waited, lightly easing his hand out of Reia's grasp untill finally his hand was free.

" Sayonara Reia." Said Seshoumaru softly. He went over to Ah and Un, Rin was curled up against them fast asleep. Sesshoumaru smelt a strong smell of salt mixed with Rin's normal scent " Keep an eye on Rin, make sure she stays out of trouble." He commanded. The Dragons nodded their heads. As he left the camp Jaken caught up with him.

" I'm so glad you've come to your senses milord. Dumping that Wrench and pup off with your brother and his friends is the best thing for us." He said. Sesshoumaru turned around and glared at him, Jaken gupled.

" I'm doing this for her sake, now my eneimes won't hurt her." He said.

" That won't work." Said a voice. Sesshoumaru sighed.

" Kazesune, this is the best thing for Reia and Rin. I can't guarantee there safety if they're with me." He said.

" You know, you're more like your younger brother then you think." Said the Fox demon. " Inuyasha tried to banish Kagome to her Era to keep her safe, but she found a way back to him anyways." Sesshoumaru stayed silent, so Kazesune continued. " The point is, even if you leave them, they'll still follow you, even if you tell them not to, they will. " 

" For their own safety I must..."

" They might stay physically alive if you leave but they'll die on the inside. You should know how much they love you, If you leave, their soul will die." Said Kazesune. Then he vanished.

" Don't listen to that stupid mongurel master, he is a sentimental foul." Said Jaken. Sesshoumaru continued walking away from the group.

Reia

Reia shivered and woke up. She saw that Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.

" Sesshoumaru!" She called but got no answer, she called several more times but still recived no answer. Realization hit her like a gong and she fell to her knees and cried. The rest of the group heard her and went to her. 

" Reia, where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

" ...He's...He's...gone." Reia barely managed to say before crying louder. This woke Rin up. She walked over to Reia and tugged on her Kimono sleeve

" Oka-sama where's Otu?" She asked. Reia wiped her eyes and pulled Rin into a hug.

" He left you?" Kagome asked in shock. Reia nodded and clung tighter to Rin, it was if she where the one in need of comfort, instead of Rin. Kagome frowned and and reached into her bag.

"I'll show him." She muttered. Inuyasha gasped in horro at what she pulled out.

It was a rosary.

" I'll find that conceed emotionally consipated demon and sit(WHAM!) opps, sorry Inuyasha." Said Kagome. Inuyasha grumbled something no one could understand. " I'll subdue him till next year for this stunt!" Kagome finished. There was a gust of wind and Kagura appeared along with Shiken. The later smirked at Reia.

" Feeling better already? Good, it won't be much fun to screw a bleeding dragon"Almost everyone in the group gasped. Inuyasha drew his sword.

" Leave this to me. KAZE NO KIZU!" Shouted Inuyasha while swinging his sword.

Sesshoumaru

" Is something wrong Master?" Asked Jaken.

" I can't stop thinking about Reia and Rin." Said Sesshoumaru.

" You should forget all about them milord. They was nothing but trouble." Said Jaken. Sesshoumaru grabbed the staff of skulls from Jaken and hit him in the head with it in the same motion. Jaken rubbed his head were a large bump was forming.

" Don't speak ill of Reia or Rin, Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered.

" Yes Milord." Said Jaken.

' I'm leaving her because I love her. It's for her own safety.' Thought Sesshoumaru. ' I love you Fluffy' Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear it but couldn't shaken the image of Rin from his mind.

Inuyasha-gumi

Shiken and Kagura jumped clear the attack.

" Dance of Blades." Called Kagura as she swung her fan. Inuyasha used the Tessegia to block the white blades of energy that came at him.

" Haraikiyomeru Neko Aroo!" Called Kagome. She fired off an arrow hat had a pink cat head in the front, it fly towards Kagura's heart, or were it would have been if Naraku didn't have it. Kagura jumped away but as the arrow passed, the Cat head grabbed her sleeve and exploded in a flash of pink Miko energy,forcing Kagua into tree, she glared at Kagome, The Wind sorceress was moderatly wounded but not quite out.

" Dance of Blades." Kagura fired her attack at Kagome, Inuyasha intercepted it.

" Kagome! You shouldn't be fighting!" He said.

" I can so!" 

" Can not!

" Can so!" They both growled at each other.

" KITSUNE BI!" Vadimir threw blue fire in the path of an attack from Kagura.

" Shouldn't you guys be fighting Naraku's pawns instead of arguing?" Asked Shippo. " Uh oh." He looked toward Shiken was charging up a large youki blast from his swords "Fox Shield!" He called. Souta, Shippo and Kina jumped on each other's shoulder, with Shippo on top., Then they all merged into a large brown/silver/gold shield that blocked Shiken's attack.

" Good job." Said Kazesune. They all poked their heads out of the shield.

" Thanks Kazesune-sensie." They all said. Everyone gathered behind the shield.

" How long can you mantain that?" asked Miroku.

" It depends on how hard the attacks are and how frequent." Said Kazesune.

" FLYING CLAWS!" Kathy jumped up from behind the shield and launced launched her energy claws Shiken deflected them with his swords, but a few got past him and dug deep into his chest. Kagura had a look of horror as she saw the attack connect. Shiken let out a grunt and fell to one knee.

" Nice shot Kathy." Said Kagome.

" Thanks Sister." Said Kathy.

" Now to finish him off!" Said Inuyasha and he ran from the shield and made a jump slash at Shiken.

" DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Twisters emerged as Kagura swung her fan and blew Inuyasha away. She got out her feather and escaped with Shiken.

" We won!" The chibi foxes said and unmerged.

A few hours later

" I wish I could've helped durring that battle." Said Souten. She had just gotten back from a village she knew of, sort of like a recon mission.

" Did you find anything out?" asked Sango. 

" Yes, A the local lord has been very succseesful in war laetly. He might have a shard." Said Souten.

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Inuyasha.

" NO!" said Reia. " I'm going to wait here for Sesshoumaru!"

" Feh, he ain't comming back." Said Inuyasha.

" Maybe he changed his mind, maybe he'll come back." Said Reia. 

" I know he isn't." Said Inuyasha. Rin sniffed the air.

" I smell my otu! He's comming!" Said Rin with an ear to ear grin. Miroku shook his head.

" Poor thing, the shock put her into denial and she's smelling things that aren't there." He said.

" No, She's right. I smell him too." said Inuyasha. Soon enough Sesshoumaru appeared.

" Fluffy!" Reia shouted

" Otu-sama!" Rin cried. Reia slammed into Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly, Rin grabbed on to his leg.

Reia started pounding on his chest. " Baka, baka, BAKA!" She said. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her.

"Reia, Rin, Please forgive me. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I thought if I wasn't with you, creatures like Shiken won't hurt you." He said. After a momment Reia asnwered.

" Sesshoumaru, as much I love you, you are such a baka." She said. " If you hadn't come back, we would go find you." Then she went on her tip toes and kissed Sesshoumaru. After the kiss broke, Reia went with the rest of the girls to help plan Kagome's wedding. Sesshoumaru pryed Rin off his leg and picked her up.

" Do you forgive me?" Rin smiled and jumped hugged him around the head.

" So why did you come back?" Asked Kazesune. 

" I realized that I need Rin and Reia as much as they need me." Said Sesshoumaru.

That Night

" FLUFFY!" Reia shouted. Inuyasha groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

" Could they be any quieter?" He asked. Another shout of pleasure and Inuyasha pulled the pillow closer around his head.


	34. Zati

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha if I did Souten would make regular appearances on the show and so there could be more fluff between her and Shippo.

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 33 Zati

While the group waited in Kaede's village for Kagome to have her pup,(or kitten) they did their best to entertain themselves. Inuyasha lived in daily terror of Kagome's mood swings, Vadimir had left to look for Caharell, who had gone missing, and Kathy went with him. Sesshoumaru started training Rin to hit moving Targets with her youki whip much to Jaken's dismay, since he was the target running for his life. The Demon Lord also hadto watch outwhen Reia said 'baka', the reason was around his neck. The fox pups were training with Kazesune again. Miroku and Sango were going to confirm about the shard rumors that a Lord had with Kirara and Russet while Souten...  
The young Thunder demon hummed to herself as she walked a hill near the village. She took out a piece of paper and sighed.

" Shippo." She said softly looking at the picture she drew of him, then hugged it.

" Oh Shippo, my darling lover boy fox." Said a voice. Souten spun around.

" Show yourself!" she demanded. Kina came out from behind a rock, smirking.

" Kina what are you doing here? I thought you were training."

" Souten and Shippo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She chanted. " First comes love, second comes mating...humpf!" Kina couldn't continued because Souten ran over and placed a hand over her mouth. but in doing so she dropped the picture. Kina quickly picked it up. " Ohhh, you have it worse then I thought." She said.

" Give that back!" demanded Souten and began chasing Kina all over the village and knocked a few people down. Eventually Souten started to catch up.

" What are you two doing?" asked another voice. Souten felt her cheeks getting hot.

" Hi Shippo." She said.

" Hey Shippo, look what Souten had." Said Kina and showed Shippo the picture. Shippo blushed as he looked at the picture. It was him but older looking.

" Souten you made this?' He asked. The Thunder demon's cheeks were stained pink as she answered.

" Yes."

" Thanks." Said Shippo and handed her the picture back.

" You like it?" Souten asked, she reached for the rolled up picture and her hands brushed with Shippo's.  
" Yeah." Said Shippo both demons were blushing.

" Should I leave you two alone for a while?" asked Kina. All of a sudden Souten and Shippo realized how close they were and jumped apart, dropping the picture. " You guys are so funny, why don't you just confess?" Kina asked. Shippo had had enough.

" Why don't you confess to Souta?" he asked with a sly grin. Now it was Kina's turn to blush. "Wwhat do you mean?" she asked. Souten caught on and joined in.

" It's so obvious that you like him." She said.

" I don't, he's a friend" Kina insisted.

" A friend you constantly flirt with? I don't think so." Said Souten.

" I don't like him." Kina said again. Just then Souta walked by.

" Kina-chan I've been looking all over for you." He said. Kina blushed sightly.

" What is it, Souta-kun?" She asked.

" Kazesune-sensi was looking for you and Shippo, he sent me to find you." said the Gingisune.

"Oh." Kina tried to hid her disappointment.

Naraku's Castle

Shiken lay in bed, his cuts had healed over but Kathy's youki was still bothering him.

" Have a little trouble Shiken? I hear you were taken down by an ordinary Nekko youkai." Said a dark brown Kitsune.

" Mind your business, spoiled fox." Said Shiken.

' I can't believe I was beaten by that wrench. If it had been one on one, she wouldn't have stood a chance.' He thought. Helig flew into Naraku's room.  
" If you're going to enslave me, why don't I get anything to do? It's so boring here!" He said.

" Patience little spirit, or would you prefer I take that jewel shard from you and leave you to the Soul Piper? I'm sure you'll have plenty to do in hell." Said Naraku. Helig death glared him before leaving. Soon after Kohaku walked in.

" Naraku-sama,when is Kanna-chan's birthday?" He asked.

" Why do you ask?"

" I wanted to get her something." Said Kohaku with a slight blush.

" In a few weeks." Said Naraku. Kohaku bowed and left. Naraku chuckled.

Inuyasha-gumi

Sango, Miroku and the Fire cats returned late that night.

" Well? Did you get a jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha. The two shook their heads.

" It seemed that the holder of the jewel shard was away at the time. The lord was getting suspicious of us so we had to leave." Said Miroku.

" Have Vadimir and Kathy returned yet?"

" No, but I wouldn't worry about them." Said Kazesune.

" Why not?" asked Shippo.

" I'll tell you when your older." Said Kazesune.

" I don't think they're doing that." Said Souten. " Kathy's too naive."

" Maybe you're right." Said Kazesune. There was a distant rumbling. " Looks like there's going to be a storm."

Kathy and Vadimir

" It's going to rain." said Vadimir.

" I know I heard it too." Said Kathy. Soon it started to rain but they still hadn't found shelter, after a little while they found a cave. After checking to make sure it was empty, they settled down. Vadimir found some dry wood and used his fox fire to ignite it. The two demons sat down next to the fire, rather closely.

" What do you think happened to Caharel?" asked Kathy.

" Maybe he found a mate, unlikely though." Said Vadimir. There was a loud clap of thunder and Kathy grabbed Vadimir's arm. Vadimir was slightly surprised but enjoyed the contact. When Kathy realized she was doing she blushed, and let go. Then they waited in silence for the rain to end.

Inuyasha-gumi

' I'll have to remember to thank Caharel for the help.' Thought Kazesune the next morning smiling. the younger demons were having breakfast in Kaede's hut. then there was a flash of lightening but there were no storm clouds in sight. Then a boy walked into the hut, he was about twice as tall as Shippo, had black hair pulled into a pony tail and had blood red eyes. He wore black and red Samurai style armor, with two swords at his side. He walked straight to Souten.

" Lady Souten of the Thunder Demon tribe, I presume?" He asked.

" Who wants to know?" Souten asked.

" Where are my manners, I am Zati of the Tadsadio Clan, the Warriors of Lightening." Then he took Souten's hand and kissed it which made Souten blush. Shippo glared at Zati.

' Why's he flirting with Souten?' He thought angrily.

RR


	35. Last of the Thunder Demon Tribe

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon chapter 35 The Last of the Thunder Demon Tribe

" Why are you here!" Shippo asked angrily. Zati looked over at him as if he had just noticed the Kitsune.

" Whose this?" He asked

" That's my good friend Shippo." Said Souten.

" Friend huh?" Zati asked. Souten had the lightest blush on her face when she nodded.

" You didn't answer my question." Said Shippo.

" What was it? I wasn't listening." Said Zati. A vein in Shippo's forehead popped out.

" Why are you here!" He asked again.

" I came to see Lady Souten." Said Zati.

" Why?" Shippo asked.

" My Clan is made of Lightening Demons, we had an alliance with the Thunder Demon Tribe but hadn't heard from them in a while, then we heard rumors that the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Monten had been defeated by a inu hanyou, so I went to look for Souten to see if she was still alive." Said Zati. " Now that I see that She is very much alive, I have to give her a message." He Turned to Souten. " My father would like to speak to you, he said it was important."

" Souten isn't going anywhere without the rest of us." Said Shippo.

" I agree with Shippo." Said Souta.

" Me too." Said Kina.

" Very well, All of you can come." Said Zati. He began glowing and there was another flash of lightening. The Thunder demon and Kitsunes covered their eyes to protect them from the flash. When their eyes recovered they were in a large manor. " Welcome to my home." He said.

" How'd you do that?" Souta asked.

" Creating Lightening out of nowhere and traveling through it are two of many powers." Said Zati with an air of self-confidence. Then he looked toward Souten. " I could teach it to you sometime." Some humans in samurai armor approached Zati.

" Zati-sama, It is good to your journey was successful. The lord awaits you." Said one of them.

" Sure." Said Zati. " Follow me." He said to the Souten-gumi and he lead them through the manor. The walls were made with marble and the torch holders among other things were made of gold. Everyone except Shippo was very impressed.

" Look at this place! I haven't since a place this fancy anywhere." Said Souta.

" Not even my clan is this rich!" Said Kina. " It'll probably be your clan soon enough." She said to Souten.

" What do you mean?" Souten asked.

" I mean The lord probably wants you to marry Zati." Said Kina. Souten blushed, Shippo's fox fire ignited and flamed angrily around his body, while several Anime veins popped out.

" Shippo, are you ok?" asked Souten.

" Of Course!" He shouted.

" Someone has a jealousy problem." Said Kina. Souta nodded in agreement.

" We're here." Said Zati. He pushed open gold embodied double doors. " Hey otu-san." He said casually. Zati's father looked like an older version of himself, right down to the pony tail and armor, he smiled fondly at Zati.

" Here's my little God of Victory." He said. " It's good to see your still alive Souten, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

" And you are?" Souten asked.

" I Zatafto, Lord of the Warriors of Lightening." Said Zati's father. " Who are the kitsune?" He asked.

" These are my friends, Shippo, Souta and Kina." Said Souten. " Why have you called me?" She asked.

" I merely wished to see if you are well, after the deaths of your brothers, I was worried. Did you find the one who killed them? We heard it was a inu hanyou but I doubted a lowly half demon could have defeated the Thunder Brothers." Said Zatafto.

" I did find the half demon, but I didn't kill him." Said Souten.

" Why not?" Asked Zatafto.

" I wasn't strong enough." She said.

" Then I shall send my best warriors to deal the mutt." Said Zatafto. " Zati are you willing?"

" Sure, I hear a hear a half demon has been making a name for himself, what was it? Inukasa?" asked Zati.

" Inuyasha!" Said Shippo. " You couldn't kill him anyway." Said Shippo.

" And why not, fox boy?" asked Zati.

" The Thunder Brothers had five jewel shards between them, I bet you don't even have one!" Said Shippo. Zati smirked then laughed.

" I have some shards of my own." He said. " Lady Souten may I speak with you in private?" He asked.

" What can't you say in front of us?" asked Shippo.

" This doesn't involve you fox boy." Said Zati.

" She's my friend so it involves me!" They began starring at each other with anime lightening bolts.

" Souten you'd better do something or they're going to make a scene." Said Kina. Souten pulled Zati away, once they were out of the room Souten spoke up.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Lady Souten, I want you to stay here with me." Said Zati. Souten blushed at what he was implying.

" I can't." She said.

" Why not?" Asked Zati.

" I have to finish my journey." She said.

" Defeating Naraku?" He asked. " Don't look so surprised, There have been rumors about a group of demons, half demons and humans traveling together to stop a demon called Naraku, but you have no grudge against him, I know that for certain, tell me the real reason."

' Shippo.' Souten thought then blushed. Zati frowned.

" It's that Fox boy right? You like him and that's why your journeying with him." Said Zati. Souten didn't answer she just blushed more. ' I'll have to slay him.' thought Zati. The two returned to the rest of the group. " Would you all like to go back to the village?" He asked the kitsunes.

" Is Souten comming?" Shippo asked.

" I'm comming Shippo." Said Souten. Zati began glowing again and there was another flash of lightening, when Shippo uncovered his eyes he was in a field but the others weren't with him. There was a bolt of lightening headed his way, he barely managed to dodge it.

" Prepare to die Fox boy!" Called Zati as he drew his swords and slashed at Shippo.

" Fox Magic!" Shippo disappeared in puff of blue fire.

" huh? Where'd he go?" Zati thought aloud. He sensed Youki above and brought his swords to block Shippo's own sword, then he pushed him away.

" Fox Fire!" A burst of fire emerged form Shippo's sword but Zati deflected it. " Why are you fighting me?" Shippo asked.

" I don't have to explain myself to someone whose going to die soon!" Said Zati as he charged his blades with electricity and slashed at Shippo again. Shippo barely managed to block his attacks, but one slash got past him and hit his shoulder. He yelled as the blade cut and shocked him. Zati went for the kill but then the sword erupted in fire and shielded Shippo from the attack, then the fire launched itself at Zati, forcing him away. Shippo got to his feet and fired more bursts of blue fire from his sword, Zati glowed and vanished when ever Shippo fired a shot at him.

' If only I could pin him down.' Shippo thought. Zati appeared in front of him and made outward slashes with both swords. Shippo was cut along the stomach and flew a few feet. Some of his blood landed on his sword, and then began making a pool around him.

" You never stood a chance against me, I have sacred Jewel shards." Said Zati. Shippo's eyes began glazing over. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was a memory of Souten.

" I have won! And now Souten will be all mine! HAHAHA!" Said Zati. Shippo's sword pulsed and vines shot up and wrapped around Zati's wrists, ankles and waist and pulled him to ground.

" What the hell is going on!" He asked. Another vine, bigger then the others appeared, and poised over Zati, it's sharp point directly over him, then struck him in the chest. Zati gave a grunt of pain and closed his eyes.

They both died, the moral of the story is don't fight over a girl, because it will only lead to trouble for both.

Just kidding!

Shippo groaned and opened his eyes, he was laying in his bed at Kaede's village.

" Shippo! you're alive!" Shouted Souten happily and hugged him tightly.

" OW!" Shippo shouted. Souten immediately let go.

" Sorry!" She said worriedly.

" What happened?" Shippo asked.

" Me, Kina, Souta and some guards at Zati's manor went looking for you and Zati. We found you both unconscious. You almost died and I was worried sick!" Said Souten, angrily.

" You were that worried about me?" He asked. Souten blushed.

" Of course you're my friend." Said Souten.

" Wait, I don't think I gave Zati any fatal wounds." Said Shippo.

" It was really strange." Said Souten. " He was tied down with vines that were still attached to the ground and a big one impaled through his chest."

" I didn't do that." Said Shippo. Before they could ponder more Kagome burst in.

" Shippo! I so was worried about you!" She managed to keep herself from hugging Shippo but it was clear she desperately wanted to. Then Inuyasha came in.

" Kagome , you shouldn't be up." He said. Kagome turned and glared at him.

" SIT!"

WHAM!

Then her eyes softened.

" Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Then she hugged him and they left. The younger demons sweatdropped.

" Is Zati still alive?" Asked Shippo.

" Yes." Said Souten.

' Then I'm going to have to get stronger for next time.' Thought Shippo.

RR


	36. Naome

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 35 Naomi

BTW, I don't think it takes demons 9 months to give birth, that only applies to humans

One more thing, I'm always going to refer to Kagome's son/daughter as a 'pup' cause I like it more then Kitten

" Ahh!" Jaken shouted in panic as Rin lashed at him with her energy whip. He ducked and ran, Rin took to her feet and gave chase.

" You can't hide from me Jaken." Rin called as she hunted her prey through the forest next to Kaede's Village. Jaken came to a halt, huffing and puffing. He leaned against the Staff of Skulls for support and began to think darkly.

" Have can Lord Sesshoumaru do this to me after all the years I served him!" Jaken thought aloud. He gave out another scream as he felt Rin's Whip hit him and cut him in half. Sesshoumaru came up with Tensegia drawn.

" Get up Jaken!" He ordered and slashed at Jaken's body. Jaken twitched and opened his eyes. " Rin isn't finished practicing."

" Yes Milord." Said Jaken and pulled himself together only to be cut up again minutes later. There was another scream of terror, but this wasn't from Jaken. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

" Inuyasha must be having trouble with his pregnant mate." He said.

Inuyasha was indeed having trouble.

" Kagome, I don't like that look in your eyes." Inuyasha said while backing up. Kagome continued to advance. " Help!" In the next momment Inuyasha went flying from the hut.

" Otu-san what are you doing?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha didn't answer. " I'm going to see Oka now." Kagome's mood swing had passed by the time Shippo went in, he went right to her bedside. " Oka-san, are you feeling ok?" He asked. Kagome was lying down again.

" Yes, Shippo I'm feeling fine." Said Kagome.

" Do you know if the pup will be a boy or a girl?" asked Shippo. Kagome shook her head.

" Not yet, do you want to see?" Shippo nodded. Kagome brought him to her lap, and he laid his head against her enlarge stomach. They stayed that way for a little while. Kina and Souten where watching through a window.

" Aww! That's so cute." Said Souten.

" The scene or Shippo?" asked Kina slyly. Souten blushed.

" The Scene of course!" She said. Kina laughed.

Souta was getting some herbs for Kaede when he heard Kina laugh. He lost all train of thought and could only hear the Golden Fox's laughter. That's why when someone warned him he was about to walk into a cart he didn't hear them.

" Ow!" Said Souta as he rubbed his head.

" Are you ok?" The villager pushing the cart asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Said Souta.

" You seem distracted." Said Kazesune, after Souta had given the herbs to Kaede.

" It's nothing." Said Souta.

" You're thinking about someone special aren't you?" asked Kazesune in the tone that isn't really a question. Souta blushed and looked down. " A certain Golden Fox?" Souta blushed more.

" Is it that obvious?" He asked.

" Yes my friend, very obvious." Said Kazesune.

" I just can't think straight when I'm around her." Said Souta.

' Young love.' Kazesune thought fondly.

Naraku's Castle

Naraku and all his underlings were gathered in his room.

" It's time to welcome the newest member to my service, come Naome." Said Naraku. From behind a screen came a girl who looked to be a teen. She had long black hair, down to her waist, black eyes and a beautiful face. She wore a green and light brown kimono. She walked over to Kohaku, swaying her hips.

" You're kinda cute." She said and winked at him. Kohaku blushed. Kanna narrowed her eyes at Naomi.

' She's trying to get my Kohaku!' She thought, too angry to realize she had subconsciously claimed him as hers. Naraku saw her reaction and smirked.

' Just as I suspected.'

RR


	37. Siblinghood

AN: Naraku is the epitome of evil! Playing with the emotions of others is his favorite hobby. I believe Kanna has the capacity to have emotions.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 36 Siblings

It was raining at Zati's manor weeks after Shippo had been there. Ever since he had regained consciousness, Zati had been training, one to get stronger and two so he wouldn't actidentally kill one of his servants in his rage. He swung his swords in a training pattern he had learned from his sensi. He raised both swords into the sky and that caused lightening to strike the swords. Zati channeled the energy into a blast and fired it at at nearby hill and demolished it.

' How did he beat me!' Zati thought angerily. " HOW DID THAT KID BEAT ME!" He shouted out loud. Of course as his servants constantly tried to tell him, He hadn'ty actually lost the fight. Both he and Shippo had been unconscious when they were found. But to him who had been raised to win and especially since he had been recently known as the clan's God of Victory. The one who decimated entire armies of humans and demons like with the power of Thunder and Lightening. To one such as this, a draw to a kitsune pup that didn't have any jewel shards is a loss. There was a flash close to him.

" Go away." Zati ordered without turning to the person.

" But you'll get hurt training this hard, this long." The person said. Zati turned to glare at them. He was glaring at a lightening demon about his age. She had shoulder length black hair, green eyes and wore purple samuari style armor.

" I am this clan's God of Victory! I can't get hurt durring Training!" Zati claimed. The other demon whacked him on the head with a small club. " Ow!" Zati clucthed his head and ducked down. The girl smiled triumphantly.

" See, You just did." She said.

" That was a sucker punch! It doesn't count!" said Zati angerily.

" Your enemy might pull sucker punches, you have to be ready for anything. Isn't that what Zaton-sensi said?" said The girl. Zati looked even angerier.

" Yumi!" He shouted. Then he looked like he realized something. " Oh you'e right, I hate that." Yumi giggled.

" Come on, oh great god of victory." she said teasingly. They both turned into lightening and returned to the manor. A servant came up to them.

" Zati-sama, You have a guest." They said.

" Who is it?"asked Zati

" The guest requested that I not reveal their name." Said the servant. Zati and Yumi entered the main hall way, Zati sensed Youki and jumped aside.

But not fast enough.

An older Lightening demon with dark red Samurai Armor caught Zati in a head lock and gave him a nudgy.

" Long time no see chibi." He said with a smirk.

" Let me go, you baka!" Said Zati.

" That's no way to talk to the Big Brother you haven't seen for years, Chibi." Said the demon.

" Stop calling me that!" Said Zati. His older brother loosened his hold enough for Zati to get out. " Why are you here? You hate being a noble."

" I heard you were beat by a Kitsune pup that didn't have any jewel shards." Said the older demon, he stood back and crossed his arms smugly. " I came to see it myself."

" Zaton-sensi, How was your trip?" asked Yumi.

" Pretty exciting, a lot better then being here." Said Zaton.

" You just came to gloat?" asked Zati. Zaton got a serious experssion.

" I came to help you get stronger so you wouldn't get beat so easily next time." Said Zaton, then his cocky smile returned. " But I also came to gloat."

Kaede's Village

Kaede was checking on Kagome, the neko hanyou's stomach had become quite large by now.

" I'm worried about Kathy." Said Kagome.

" Ye need not worry about thy sister, she can take care of herself, she also has Vadimir with her." Said Kaede.

" I know, I just wish I knew where she was." Souta walked in.

" Hey sis, how are you feeling?" He asked. Sddenly Kagome's eyes changed.

" INUYASHA! FOOD!" A red blur came in with food and he gave it to Kagome. Kagome's eyes went back to normal.

" Thanks koi." She said. Inuyasha walked out thankful that he had escaped without injury. Souta sweatdropped.

" Um, Kagome?"

" What?"

" Uhm how did, um you and Inuyasha...get together?" Asked Souta with a faint blush. Kagome got an ear to ear grin.

" My little brother's in love! That's so cute!" Said Kagome. Souta did a double take.

" I didn't say that! I was just wondering about you and Inuyasha." Said the Gingisune.

" It's Kina right?" Kaagome asked. Souta blushed more.

" Come on Souta, I'm your sister you can tell me." Said Kagome. After a pause Souta spoke up.

" At first Kina was just one of my best friends, I felt really comfortable with her. But then she seemed to get prettier all the time, when she smiled at me or laughed, my mind would go blank. Every time I looke\ at her my face gets hot and I get butterfies in my stomach." Said Souta. Kagome was listening intenly. From what Souta was saying, he had it worse then she thought. But Souta wasn't finished.

" Now I'm always worring If my breath smells bad or I look bad. Whenever I see her cry I want to make her feel better. Why does Kina have this much affect on me?" He asked.

" It looks like you love her." Said Kagome.

" But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Souta asked worridly. Kagome shook her head.

" I think she does." She said. Souta looked more relived.

" Thanks Sis." and he left. Kaede smiled kindly at Kagome.

" Ye shall be a good mother." Said the old Miko. Kagome smiled happily. However one person wasn't very happy about the brother/sister heart to heart.

The Demon Slayer Sango was close to tears. She wanted to have talks with Kohaku like Kagome and Souta. She wanted to help him when he had girl trouble or was confused about puperty, or anything else Sango could help him with. She feared Kohaku would never escape Naraku and be with her again. Miroku saw his Koishi starring off into space on the verge of tears, so he took the oppurtunity to cope a feel on her. As soon Sango felt the hand, her expersion turned to one of playful anger.

" Miroku!" She turned around and slapped him.

" Feel better?" He asked. Sango smiled

" Yes, Thank You." Sango gave him a peck on the lips.

Naraku's Castle

Kohaku was fighting a demon who was trying to take food from a local village. To the villagers, Naraku was their human lord, and Kohaku was one of his elite guards.

" Out of the way boy!" Said a large black oni with brown horns.

" No." Said Kohaku and hurled his sickle at the demon. The demon caught the sickle with one of his claws and pulled Kohaku to him, in order to impale him. Kohaku was pulled off his feet towards the demon's awaiting claws. While in mid air, he unsheathed his sword and sliced open the demon's hand as he neared it. The demon roared in pain and flung Kohaku up into the air. Kohaku righted himself and pointed his sword blade straight down and buried it in the Demon's skull. It feel forward, dead. Kohaku leapt up covered in black blood.

" Thank you so much young man." Said a villager.

" Don't mention it." Kohaku replied modestly. He returned to the castle, washed and changed out of his demon slayer uniform.

" Kohaku!" Naome glomped on Kohaku from behind. " I hear you took on a dangerous demon all by yourself and won easily."

" I'm just doing my job." Said Kohaku. Kanna was walking by and narrowed her eyes at what she saw. She went to Kagura's room.

" Kagura?"

" Yes?"

" Why do I feel like sucking Naome's soul into my mirror and making her body jump off a cliff whenever I see her with Kohaku?" She asked.

" It's called Jealousy." Said Kagura. " You really like Kohaku don't you?"

" I.. think so." Said Kanna blushing. " It's so strange, I didn't have any emotions, but now I feel a million things in my heart."

" Don't reject these feelings Kanna, It's very important." Said Kagura.

" Ok Kagura." And she left.

The next chapter should have more action. Please Review.


	38. Memory Restoration

Demon007- I'm glad you're reviewing again. FTL will continue as soon as KCD is reposted

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 37 Memory Resortation

Kagura chuckled as she watched Kohaku get glomped by Naome for the uptenth time, she chuckled louder as she saw Kanna push her off.

' Kanna has progressed enough, now to put my plan into action.' She walked over to her older sister once Naome and Kohaku had left.

" Kanna, you care for Koahku right?" She asked. Kanna blushed.

" Yes." she said.

" Don't you think he deserves to know the truth about Naraku and us?" Kagura asked.

" But if he knew the truth he wouldn't like me!" Said Kanna

" Do you really believe that?"

" I don't want to, but something keeps telling me that he wouldn't like me."

" Well if he knew the truth, he would leave and no longer be around Naome." said Kagura. This caught Kanna's attention.

" But knowing the truth could destroy him!" Said Kanna

" If you really care about him, you'll tell him the truth." Said Kagura and walked away to leave her sister to ponder this.

' I really do care about Kohaku-kun, but can I really tell him the truth?' Kanna asked herself.

Kaede's village

Sango walked into Kaede's hut, inside where Kaede, Kagome, and Shippo. The pup was due soon and Shippo couldn't wait to see his new sibling.

" Have any of you seen Miroku, He was gone before I woke up." Said the slayer

" My apololgies, I have not seen thy hentai." said Kaede. Kagome shook her head.

" I saw him." Said Shippo. " It was around dawn."

" What was he doing?" asked Sango.

" He walked to edge of the village, Hachi was waiting for him there." Said Shippo.

" Do you know what they were doing?" asked Sango.

" I heard Miroku say something about going to see someone, and that is was very important."

" Going...to see... someone?" The inhabitants of the hut could see the anger rissing in her.

" Yeah, when Hachi asked why they were going so early he said they had to leave when you were asleep, cause if you found out everything would be ruined." The look on Sango's face was starting to scare everyone else.

" He told me he gave up his phliandering ways!" She turned to leave.

" Sango, where are you going?" asked Kagome.

" To get my Hiraikotsu." Sango snapped. The rest gulped, thinking what Sango was going to do to Miroku when he got back.

Now our favorite Inu hanyou was about to have a rare brotherly momment

Inuyasha struggled to jump out of the well, Kagome had wanted a lot food from the future, so he went to get it. He didn't realize how much there was or now heavy it would be.

' Just a little longer, and the pup will be born.' He thought to himself. " Take a picuture It'll last longer!" He shouted. Sesshpumaru stepped out, smirking. " Just what's so funny!"

" You little brother, You've reduced yourself to that miko's slave." He said. " You'll never see me doing that."

" Oh Fluffy!" Reia came running, she gave him a stern stare" You promised to get me a new kimono remember?" She asked. Sesshoumaru, much to Inuyashsa's surprise and pleasure, looked caught off guard.

" Of course I remember, Reia." He said quickly, Reia's experssion softened.

" Thank you Fluffy." She gave him kiss before leaving. As soon as she was gone Inuyasha burst out laughing.

" Look at the leaf calling grass green!" He mocked. Sesshouamru merely humpfed and left, where to?

To get Reia a new Kimono of course.

Naraku's Castle

Kanna still din't know what to do. She wanted Kohaku to be free and happy, but she feared what he would think of her once he knew the truth. She found him training in the courtyard.

" Kohkau-kun?" she asked. Kohaku stopped swining his sickle.

" Yes, Kanna-chan?" He asked smiling at her. She so loved seeing him smile at her, fear of never seeing it again made her loss her courage.

" How are you?" she asked.

" Good. I'm working hard so I can see my sister again." He said. Hearing this nearly broke Kanna's heart, she knew Naraku would never let Kohaku see his sister. She gathered her courage again.

" Kohaku-kun... you already meet her." She said.

" Who is she?" Kohaku asked.

" ...She's... Sango, the demon slayer that travels with Inuyasha." Kohaku's face was incredulus.

" But my sister doesn't look like her, I know she doesn't, Why are you lying to me, Kanna-chan!" Kohaku asked.

" Master Naraku, he altered your memories, so you you'd willingly help him." Said Kanna.

" But...I...I...I" Kohaku was speechless. " I can't believe you Kanna-chan, Why would Master Naraku do that?" Kohaku asked.

" Master Naraku wanted the sacred jewel shards your village had, you survived the attack and Naraku brainwashed you." Said Kanna. Kohaku didn't say anything, he just went toward the gate. " Where are you going?" Kohaku didn't even turn around.

" I'm going back to my village, to prove you wrong." Said Kohaku. Kanna caught up to him.

" I'll go with you." She said. They reached the gate and saw Kagura.

" Allow me to help." She said. She took out her feather, and the three of them took off.

Village of the Slayers

They landed hear the gate and got off Kagura's feather.

" See? It's fine." Said Kohaku, he pushed open the gate and stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw burned huts, numerous graves, and a pile of demon parts. He fell to his knees and shook his head furiously. " No, no no! This isn't real!" Kanna felt a desperate urge to comfort him, she walked up to him and took him into her arms.

Images poured into his head.

" Fathers thinks you're getting better." Said Sango.

" Really? That's the first time I've read of Father praising me, makes me kinda embrassed."

" Do demon really breathe fire and acid like they say?" asked Kohaku

" Sometimes." Said Sango. " Father said the most dangerous demon is the one that mascarades as a human, if a demon like that comes to posses the Sacred Jewel it's trouble."

" Kohaku next time you will join us, You're tweleve years old now, plenty old enough to slay demons." Said Kohaku's father.

Then the worst images came. Kohaku slaying his own father and fellow slayers, then an entire village. He screamed loudly. Kanna held him tighter, rubbing his back softly. They remained in that postion, neither knew how long.

" It wasn't your fault Kohkau-kun! Master Naraku used a spider demon to posses you! It's not your fault!" Kanna repeated over and over, softly, but urgently.

Eventually, Kohaku calmed down, but he seemed to be in shock, The two sisters took him back to the Manor. Unknown to them, a certain evil spirit was watching. Helig flew back to Naraku.

" What do you have to report?" Naraku asked.

" Kanna and Kagura took Kohaku to ruins of the Village of Slayers, and he got his memory back." Said Helig.

" Everything?" Naraku asked.

" Yes."

" They will be punished." Said Naraku. " You're dismissed." Helig disappeared. Then there was a flash of blue fire and Jaditi stepped out of it. He was much slimmer and was more muscular, he no longer wore his fancy gi, but armor. " I see you like your new powers."

" Yes Master Naraku. I never dreamed I'd have such power." He said.

" You know what to do with it." Said Naraku.

" Yes, Master Naraku." Said Jaditi.

" Oh, one more thing." Said Naraku and he flung a jewel shard into Jaditi's stomach. Jadit bowed and disappeared.

Kaede's Village

Souta was picking some flowers for Kina, Kagome said that was the best way to start courting her. He sensed youki and saw blue fire headed his way he didn't have time to dodge, and the fire incenarated the flowers he was holding, he narrowed his eyes. He sniffed and got a disgusted look on his face.

" Come on out Jaditi!" The kitsune came out from behind a tree

" I'm back bouzo, and I'm stronger then ever." said Jaditi. Souta reached for his pole arm, as soon as he got it out, Jaditi was in his face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying imto a tree. Souta pulled himself just in time to block a kattana strike, Jaditi struck again and again, Souta was barely keeping up, Jadit knocked Souta's Pole arm out of his hands and made a straight thrust and impaled Souta in the chest.

" Fff...foooxx, ma..ma.. magic!" Souta struggled. He disappeared in a flash of sliver fire.

" He got away, but oh well, I have a more important target." Said Jaditi and started toward Kaede's village.

' Kina, you will be mine. I will claim you wheather you like it or not.'

RR


	39. Full Demon

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 38 Full demon

Kina was spending time with Souten, the two of them had become great friends. Souten was drawing with her crayons, eventually Kina joined in. They were on a hill just outside the village when a scent hit Kina's nose and she gasped.

" What's wrong Kina-chan?" Souten asked.

" Don't you smell it? That's Souta's blood! He's in trouble!" Said the Golden Fox. Jaditi appeared in burst of fire.

" You're the one in trouble." Kina backed up involuntarily.

" Jaditi." She said, fear started to build in her eyes when she saw how much stronger he looked, but then she pushed it away and started determined at him. " What are you doing here?"

" I'm claiming what was mine to begin with." He said hungerily and licked his lips., Kina got a disgusted look.

" In your dreams!" She said.

" My dream will become your nightmare." and he lunged at her. Souten intervened, Putting herself and her pike between Jaditi and Kina. Jaditi laughed.

" You think you can beat me?" He asked. Souten nodded and lunged at him, Jaditi launched fox fire, sending his vicious blue flames at the young thunder demon. She batted them away in mid lunge and struck at Jaditi, only to hit empty air. Then she felt someone hit the back of her neck and she blacked out.

" Now that minor annoyance is out of the way, where were we?" and he turned back to Kina and slowly walked towards her. She was shocked at how fast he had become.

" Fox fire!" She yelled. Hurling golden flames at Jaditi. He didn't even try to block or dodge, he just let the fire harmlessly hit him. In panic Kina continued throwing fire at him, unable to see that it wasn't hurting him. She attracked till she was out of breath and there was a golden Bonfire before her. Just when Kina was about to help Souten Jaditi walked out of the fire.

" Is that all you've got? You'll have to do better then that." He said.

" I beat you before!" Said Kina, while backing up. Jaditi smirked

" Yes, but you had your Big Brother and little Boyfriend with you. Neither of which are here now." Said Jadit and continued walking deliberatly towards Kina. As much as she tried to hide it, she was becoming afarid. Then an Idea struck her and she laughed.

" What's so funny?" asked Jaditi.

" You act touch in front of a kid like me, but you'll never beat Inuyasha and the others all at once!" Said Kina, she gathered a large amount of Golden fire in her hands and launched into the air.

Kaede's village

" Has anyone seen Souten?" asked Shippo.

" I haven't seen her." said Kazesune. Just then they sensed a large amount of Youki in the sky.

" That must be Kina, maybe she knows where Souten is!" Said Shippo.

" I shall find Inuyasha just in case." Said Kazesune. He sensed there was something else there as well but he decided to let Shippo handle it, to see if he's gotten any stronger since he fought Zati. Shippo ran to where Kina's Youki was, drawing his sword which he named Haato no Kitsune, Heart of the Fox, and continued running.

' Kina wouldn't have done that if she was fine, she must be in trouble.' He thought. As he continued running he saw Kina on the run from Jaditi.

" KITSUNE BI KIZU!" Shippo swung Haato no Kitsune and made a blade of fire that flew towards Jaditi, at first the Older fox didn't bother to dodge but then the attack knocked him off his feet and left a stinging pain where it hit.

" You pup, where did you get that weapon?" He asked

" None of your bussiness!" Said Shippo.

" Shippo have you seen Souta?" Asked Kina. Before Shippo could answer Jaditi laughed.

" He hasn't seen him because he's dead!" Kina instantly became overcome with tears.

" You're lying!" She cried.

" I'm not, I know he's dead because I killed him." Said Jaditi. Kina fell to her knees sobbing.

" No, no no!" She shouted. Shippo put a hand on her shoulder, never taking his eys off Jaditi or lowering his sword's point.

" Don't listen to him Kina, he's a liar!"

" Say what you want pup, It won't bring that buzuo back." Said Jaditi.

" SOUTA! CAN YOU HEAR ME! SOUTA!" Kina cried. Jaditi laughed at her distress.

Souta lay in a pool of his own blood, he hadn't moved since he came out of teleport. He didn't have enough strength to move or call for help. His body began plusing, his hair turned silver and became longer so that it reached down his back, and his eyes turned amber. He got up.

" At last I'm back" Then he looked around, and a puzzled experssion was on his face." This is Nigenkai, but it seems to be the the same time period I was killed in." Then he looked down at his body and was even more surprised but then he looked at his tail and ceased to be as confused." I see, a ningeni must've eaten one of my tails, and my consciousness emerged because he almost got himself killed." He looked annoyed. " I have sharemy body with a kid" then he heard Kina's scream and felt Souta's consciousness pulling him there. " That must be my other half's mate calling, maybe I'll get some fun out of helping her." Then he started in the direction of the scream.

Kaede's Village

When Kazesune returned to the village he found little help, Vadimir and Kathy were still looking for Caharel, Sango was looking for Miroku, he couldn't find Rin, Reia, Sesshoumaru, or the nekos, Fornuately Kagome was asleep so Inuyasha could help.

" Kagome will kill me if anything happens to Shippo." Said Inuyasha.

" Yeah right, You're more worried about him then Kagome's punishment." Said Kazesune. Inuyasha said nothing and just followed Kazesune.

Back at the Fight

Shippo was having a difficult time keeping keeping up with Jaditi's speed. Jaditi made an upward strike, amnd Shippo raised his sword in defense, Jaditi brought up his foot into Shippo's face, Shippo back flipped with the kick and lessend the blow.

' That actually works! Kazesune-sensi was right after all.' Shippo thought.

" Fox Fire!" Shippo brought Hatto No Kitsune up in front of him to block the attack. When the attack ended he saw Jaditi right up in his face. Then the older litsunw shouted in pain and Shippo saw Kina had stabbed him with her small claws. Jaditi grabbed her a threw her into Shippo, causing them both to fall down . " I've wasted enough time fighting you little pups." Jaditi took his sword and slashed down at Shippo making a long cut along his chest then kicked him away.

" You're pretty brave fighting pups, let's see how you do against me!" Jaditi turned to Inuyasha.

" It's about time you came, too bad I already killed your son and brother in law." Inuyasha eyes went wide.

"Sankon Tessou!" Jaditi jumped away as Inuyasha attacked.

"Kaze Ken!" Jaditi's sword glowed and he cut the attack in half. Inuyasha drew Tessegia and attacked, Jaditi ducked and punched Inuyasha. Kazesune tried to run him through but Jaditii did a back flip, kicking Inuyasha in the face and avoiding Kazesunes' attack. Kazesune spun around.

" KAZE KEN!" Kazesune sent more wind blades, Jaditi winced as the attack hit him.

" KAZE NO KIZU" Jaditi eyes widened with Pain.

" Take that! We won!" Bragged Inuyasha.

" Don't celebrate yet my friend." Said Kazesune. Jaditi was breathing hard, he had numerous cuts and injuries, but then he laughed.

" You think you can actually beat me? I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Jaditi became covered in Blue Fire, he went into a horse stance, put two fingers in front of his face and two fingers from his other hand under them. His eyes glowed blue.

"FUERU!"Jaditi shouted. The Blue fire leapt off him and began growing, soon they took the form of Jaditi, more fire jumped off him, soon there was an army of Jaditis.

" That's not impressivre at all, it's just a cheap illusion." Said Inuyasha.

" Well if it's an illusion." said One Jaditi.

" Can you guess which one of us is the real Jaditi?" said another one. Kazesune and Inuyasha attacked the Jaditis and brought two down. They bleed and fell to the ground then they were absorbed by the others then blue fire jumped off them and became Jaditi again. The same thing happened everytime the two killed a Jaditi.

" The Answer is, we all are." Said a Jaditi.

" No way!" said Inuyasha. The army of Jaditi attacked, one attacked Inuyasha from the front and made a slash, another from the right then one from the left. "There's no way all of them are real." Said Inuyasha.

" Believe it, somehow he made copies of himself." Said Kazesune.

" And don't think I just divided myself, that would be stupid, each one of me is just as strong as the original." Said a Jaditi. He saw the wind forming around The Tessegia.

" Go ahead and use the Famous Wind Scar, You see, the good thing about being me, is that there is so many me." Said Jaditi.

" KAZE NO KIZU!" The streams of power destroyed a large number of Jaditis but they just reformed.

" It seems the only way to defeat him is to destroy all of him at once." Said Kazesune. The army of Jadits continued attacking the pair each one causing an injury, untill the pair was forced to use their swords to suport themselves.

" I'm through playing with you, Master Naraku will greatly reward me for killing you." Said a Jadit.

" I'm not done yet!" Said Inuyasha struggling to his feet.

" Let me take care of him half breed." Inuyasha turned to face the voice and saw Souta.

" Hey! You're a half breed too! And if we can't beat him you can't!" said Inuyasha , then he noticed the change in Souta both is apperance and scent, ' He smells like a full demon.' Kazesune and the Jaditis seemed afarid. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

" Souta, He looks just like..."

" It can't be! It's not possible!" Said a Jaditi. Souta smirked.

" Really?" Souta pulled a rose from behind his head and swung it, turning it into a whip. " Still don' t believe me?"

" Yyyeeesss! Thhaaaattt technique is common!" Insisted a Jaditi.

" How about this one?" Souta snapped his fingers and dozens and dozens of giant venus fly trap like plants emerged from the ground and consumed all the Jaditi but one.

" Mmmmaaayyybbbeeee nnnoootttt." Jaditi said.Souta began walking toward Jaditi, the scared kitsune raided his sword but the Sliver Fox wrapped his whip around the blade and pulled, breaking the blade clean off. Jaditi jumped back. " Ffffoooxxxx..." He started.

" Not so fast!" said Souta leapt forward. "Kagon Retsuzan-shi!" Jaditi was reduced to little tiny pieces. Kina ran to him and glomped on him from behind.

" Souta! I'm so glad you're ok!" Then she sniffed. " Wait you're not Souta." And she let go. Souta turned around.

" You're right, I'm not. But he isn't comming back." He said. Kina statted getting teary eyed.

" Souta, please come back." She pleaded.

' What's happening? I feel like my consciousness is fading!'

" Stop looking at me like that! Stop! S...t...o...p!" Souta fell face first on the ground, then his hair and eyes returned to normal. Kina nudged him.

" Souta-kun? Are you ok?" Souta groaned and got up.

" I don't know Kina-chan. Wait! Where's Jaditi? How'd my wound heal?"

" You killed Jaditi." said Kina.

" No, It wasn't." said Inuyasha. " It was the demon part of him. His scent changed to a full demon's." said Inuyasha.

" What?" asked Kina.

" We can discus it later with the others." Said Kazesune and after picking up the uncoucous Shippo and Souten,they walked back towards the village. Kina walked up next to Souta and slipped her hand into his. He blushed but didn't take his hand away.

In another part of the village

" Thanks for the help Hachi." Said Miroku.

" No problem Master." The Raccon Dog transformed and flew away. When Miroku turned around he found an angry demon slayer glaring at him.

" Sango, what are you doing here?" He asked.

" You have a lot of explaining to do, Miroku." She said coldly.

" I went to Toto-sai's cave." Said Miroku.

" Why?" Asked Sango. Miroku reached into his rope and pulled out a box.

" To see if he was finished making this." Said Miroku and he opened the box, revealing a ring with a diamond on it. Sango's mouth fell open and she dropped the Hiraikotsu.

" Miroku..." The monk went to one knee.

" Sango will you marry me?" Sango's eyes lit up with happiness.

" Yes, Yes, Yes!" Miroku slipped the ring on her finger. Sango was teary eyed.

" Miroku I'm so sorry for doubting you. I feel so ashamed, I should've trusted you, I..." Miroku silenced her by kissing her softly. After a while he pulled back.

" I forgive you. although there is one thing that would make me feel better." He said. Sango gave him a knowing glance.

" Can you wait until tonight?" She asked.

" Alright." Said Miroku.

RR


	40. Birth of love and hate

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anything I may take from YuYu Hakoshu.

Kagome the Cat Dmeon Chapter 39 Birth of Love and Hate

" You're saying I have a legendary demon in me!" Souta asked.

" Aye, the fighting tatics ye used against Jaditi, thy apparnence and mannerism all indicate that ye became Youko Kurama the King of Thieves." Said Kaede. " Ye did say ye eat a ktisune tail did ye not?" Souta nodded. " Youko Kurama was a seven tailed silver fox demon, when he was slayed by an unkown Archer it is possible that thy grandfather obtained one of his tails."

" But ojjisan said it was a nine tailed demon tail." Said Souta.

" Perhaps the story of the tail was distorted over time." Said Kaede.

" This Youko couldn't have been too powerful if a human brought him down with one arrow, I bet I could take him." Bragged Inuyasha. Suddenly a scared arrow buried itself in the wall directly above Inuyasha's head.

" I HEARD THAT INUYASHA!" Shouted Kagome. Inuyasha laughed nervously. Kazesune smiled and shook his head.

" Watch what you say Inuyasha, you wouldn't want to get on your mate's bad side." He said.

" You're one to talk, you were shaking like a leaf in the wind when Souta came." Said Inuyasha.

" Only a fool would not be afarid of Youko Kurama." Said Kazesune. " I remember when my sensi told me about him."

FLASHBACK

A young Kazesune(think Shippo's age) sat on the floor of a temple with other kitsune his age. All had their eyes on a much older Kitsune. He had greyish hair and wore a silver robe.

" What story are you going to tell us today furukitsune-sensi?" asked one of the chibi kitsune.

" I shall tell you the story of the Legendary King of Theives Youko Kurama." Said Furukitsune. There was a cheer from the chibi Kitsunes, they liked this story. " Youko Kurama began learning smiple tricks for petty theft but then he desired more of a challenge and started going after greater and greater treasure, he gained renown with every succesful heist, and soon he had his own gang of thevies. But eventually he and his partner Kuronone the Bat youkai encountered securtiy they could not walk away from. Kuronone was harrponed by many spears and Youko was badly injuried by an arrow, however when Mikos and houshis inspected the body they saw someting strange, the body had no energy at all. Even when a demon is defeated their youki and demon aura remain with the body, but there was nothing in the body of Yuko Kurama. Some thought he might have escaped and was reincarnated somewhere."

" Even If he is still around he wound't be for long, I'm going to be a famous warrior when I grew up." said a black haired kitsune.

" I'm not worried about Youko Kurama or anyone else, my Kazesune will protect me." Said a female red haired kitsune, then she glomped on Kazesune.

" Faia and Kazesune sniffing in a den, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love second mating third comes the pup." Chanted the rest of the chibi kitsune. Kazesune blushed and pushed her off.

" Get off me Faia!" Said Kazesune.

END FLASHBACK

" Kazesune why are you blushing?" asked Souta. Kazesune shook his head.

" No reason. The point is, Youko Kurama is a legend, some of it is bad, some of it is good, but what are we going to do now that he shares Souta's body?" He asked.

" I have this sealing weapon." Said Souta, all this talk about him was making him embarrsed and he wanted it to stop.

" But if ye loses thy weapon, thy other self may emerge." Said Kaede.

" That's the same deal with me , but nobody notices, so leave the kid alone." Said Inuyasha.

" Very well." Said Kaede.

" I'm not sure, Youko Kurama is very Dangerous." Said Kazesune. " OW!" He shouted after Inuyasha hit him.

" Are you saying I'm weak as a full demon!" He asked.

"No, I'm just saying that Youko Kurama was very dangerous because he was a brillant strageist, when you go full demon you're just a mindless killing machine." Said Kazesune.

" Yeah well I'm still alive and he isn't! You don't have to be a genius to figure out whose stronger!" Challenged Inuyasha.

" I'll just get something from Toto-sai." Said Souta.

" AHHHH!" Kagome shouted. Everyone rushed to Kagome. Inuyasha ran to Kagome side and took one of her hands.

" It is time! Inuyasha ye must help me deilver the pup!" Said Kaede.

" Of course." Said Inuyasha, his eyes were taking a strange gleam.

" The rest of thee must leave, or Inuyasha might attack you." Said Kaede.

" Why?" asked Souta.

" Instinicts." Repiled Kaede.

" Well then I can help, I should smell like Kagome, she is my older sister." Said Souta. Kazesune smiled.

" The boy's sharp." with that he left. Kagome had another contraction and she screamed.

Naraku's Castle

" Kanna? where are you?" He asked. Kanna walked over to him.

" Here Master." Said Kanna.

" Is Kohaku still asleep?" He asked.

" Yes master."

" Keep an eye on him, It's my time of the month. If anything happens, tell me."

" Yes Master." Said Kanna. Naraku went to the Cellar. Kanna went to Kohaku's room as soon as he was gone.

"Kohaku-kun It's time." She said. Kohaku got up.

" Are you sure you want to come with me Kanna-chan?" He asked,

" Yes Kohaku-kun." Said Kanna without any hesitation. Kohaku was already in his demon slayer suit and they both had food pacts for the trip. They headed for the gate.

' I'm finally going to be reunited with my sister, with her help I'll bring down Naraku.' Thought Kohaku.

' I'm scared leaving my master and the only home I've ever known, but Kohaku-kun is with me and I know now that Naraku must be stopped.' Thought Kanna. They were halfway to the gate when they heard someting that made them freeze.

" Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice. The two of them turned around and gasped. Naraku was standing before them, with Helig hovering above him, smirking.

" Wwhat?"

" You heard the master." Said Helig. Kohaku threw his kama(sickle) at Naraku. He didn't even move, he didn't need to, his barrier protected him. Kohaku grabbed Kanna's hand and they ran. Naraku smirked and soon was directing behind them and grabbed Kanna's shoulders, pulling her away from Kohaku.

" Kohaku-kun!" Kanna yelled. Kohaku felt Kanna's hand being pulled from his and spun around, Naraku was holding Kanna in air while she struggled to get out of his grip.

" Release Kanna now!" Demanded Kohkau, drawing his swword.

" Now that is any way to speak to your savior? After all it was I who prevented your death." Said Naraku.

" You killed my family and village!" Shouted Kohaku ran staright at Naraku at Naraku, the half demon didn't move.

" Come!" Said Naraku one of his puppeets appeared and attacked Kohaku All this time Kanna was still struggling to get out of Naraku's grasp. He pulled her closer and her feet slipped into Naraku, She realized immediately Naraku was trying to absorb her. Her struggles became more desperate but soon she was up to her upper leg.

" KOHAKU-KUN! HELP!" She yelled Kohaku looked toward her, the sight broke his heart, Kanna was in up to her waist, her face that of pure panic. Kohaku ran past the puppet but it pinned Kohaku to the manor wall with several of its Tentacles.

" Naraku Stop!" Kohaku shouted.

"Why should I? She has betrayed me." Said Naraku. Kanna dropped her mirror and tried to push herself out but her hands sunk in, her arms soon followed.

"However, I could let her go if you continue to serve me." Said Naraku. The puppet released Kohaku and the door to the manor opened.

" You have a choice Kohaku, you may go and leave Kanna to her death, or you can stay to serve me and I will spare her." Kanna was in up to her neck, the look on her face was so terrorfied Koaku couldn't bear to see it and yet he couldn't look away. He lowered his head and dropped his sword.

" Alright Naraku, you win." Naraku ejected Kanna and she fell on the ground, there was a black braclet with a red spider engraved on it on her wrist.

" That bracelet was made from a part of me Kanna, If you or Kohaku ever betray me again, it will consume you and you will be reduced to being merely my essence." Said Naraku, then him, his Puppet and Helig left. After her near aborbance Kanna broke down. Kohaku rushed to her side and gathered her in his arms. Kanna grabbed on to his slayer suit and cried on his chest.

" Kohaku-kun, I...he...almost.."

" Shh, Kanna-chan, it's alright, You're ok now, shhh." Kohaku said as he rubbed her back. His gaze hardened as he looked to where Naraku was.

' Naraku...How dare you do this to my Kanna! I will not forget this, I will kill you some day!' Kohaku thought.

' Yes Kohaku, let the hatred follow through you. Let it corrode your heart and darken your soul. For the more you hate me, the more the sacred jewel will be defiled.' Naraku thought at Kohaku.

Kaede's Village

" Kagome, ye must push!" Siad Kaede. Kagome had anoter contraction.

" INUYASHA!"

" Yes Kagome?" The miko grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled on it, bringing him closer.

" I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha thought he might have been seeing things but he could've swore Kagome's eyes were flashing Amber. For what seemed eternity to Inuyasha, his mate had a vice grip on his hair and was pulling on it. Finally he heard a wonderful sound.

" Tis a healty girl!" Said Kaede. Kagome was exhausted, but smiling. After cleaning the pup and cutting the empilical cord, Kaede handed Kagome her new daughter. Kagome cradled her daughter in her arms, pure joy comming from her now amber eyes. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his mate and smiled at their pup. The pup had black wuz and amber eyes, stubby ears and tail.

" She's so beautiful." Said Inuyasha. " She mus've inherited that from you."

" She's so innocent, her soul is so bright." Said Kagome. " Beautiful and bright, Inuyasha what do you think of the name Akemi?"

" That sounds like a good name." Said Inuyasha.

" Can I come in now?" asked Shippo.

" Aye, ye may." Said Kaede. Shippo walked in to see his new sibling.

" Shippo, this is your new sister, Akemi." Said Kagome. Shippo got on Kagome's bed so he could see Akemi.

" Hi imotuochan." Said Shippo. Akemi smiled and grabbed Shippo's finger, He smiled. Then she put it in her mouth and bit it, causing him to yelp.

" I'm going to need to take Akemi to see her Obaasan and Jichan." Siad Kagome.

" Can I come?" asked Shippo.

" Of course, what are we going to do about clothes for Akemi?" Asked Kagome.

" Allow me." Said Kaede and she dressed Akemi in a mini version of what her father wore. Kagome yawned. " Ye must be tired, rest and I will take care of Akemi." Kagome nodded and laid down. Inuyasha lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone left to give them some time alone.

RR


	41. Saying Goodbye

Disclamier- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 40 Saying Goodbye

Inuyasha woke up before his mate. He tried to get up but she had her arms around his neck and was straddling his waist. He tried to get loose by rubbing her back, she purred, but it had the opposite effect, she tightened her grip. Inuyasha sighed, layed his head against Kagome's and went back to sleep. They both woke up to Akemi's crying. Kagome got up, craddled Akemi in her arms and let her nurse. By then it was morning and the three of them got breakfast. Kaede walked in.

" Kagome, Inuyasha, tis not that I mind sharing my hut with thee, but tis getting rather crowed with the five of us." Said the old miko.

" Yes you're right." Said Kagome. " I guess we should make a house of our own. But we're going to need some help, maybe Kouga.."

" No way, I'm not asking him for help." Said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

" Come on Kobito, you can't still be rivals with Kouga." Said Kagome, Inuyasha didn't say anything, Kagome faced and gave him puppy dog eyes.

' Oh no! Not that!' Inuyasha thought. His resistance was turning to mush under her gaze.

" Oh alright." He said, Kagome smiled and glomped on him. Kaede chuckled.

A week later

The villagers had come to help 'Lord Inuyasha' as they had come to him, build the new family house. It was located inside his forest near the God Tree. It was almost completed, there was just the roof, cellar and infirmary to finish. The inu hanyou wiped sweat off his brow.

" What's the matter Mutt face? Too hard?" Kouga called.

" I don't see you working hard Wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha called back.

" You should be appericative Mutt Face, I could be snuggling with my Ayame right now."

" I really don't need to know about your love life Wimpy Wolf."

" Somethings never never change do they Kagome-chan?" Said Ayame. She was holding a small wolf pup. He had red hair, a red tail and black eyes, and was wearing fur skins. " I don't think you've meet my son, Katsuro."

" No I haven't." Kagome tickled Katsuro under his chin, he giggled. " Aren't you adorable?" Kagome gushed.

" Didn't you and Inuyasha have a pup?" Ayame asked.

" Yes, Kaede's taking care of her right now."

" Hey Jinenji! We need more wood!" Called Inuyasha. The gentle hanyou giant walked over to Inuyasha with a large stack of logs.

" Is this enough?" He asked.

" Plenty, thanks." Said Inuyasha.

" It's the least I can do for you and Lady Kagome."

Souta was getting ready to go to Toto-sai's cave. Kaede walked in on him.

" Souta-san there is somone who wishes to say good bye." Said Kaede and she handed Souta Akemi, the gingisune smiled.

" So you're my new niece." He said, softly. Akemi reached up and hugged him around the neck. Souta stopped moving for a momment. His demon senses were far stronger then his human ones, so he was mommentarily froze by Akemi. Her soft heart beat, her scent that was similar to his sister's and different, just the puity of this newborn pup. He smiled again.

" Ja ne Akemi-chan." He said and gave her back to Kaede. He shouldered a pack of things he might need and left the hut. Outside he saw Kina, with a similar pack, tapping her foot impatienctly.

" Are you ready yet?" She asked.

" Kina-chan, what are you doing?" He asked.

" Going with you of course." She said

" But if I go full demon again.." Kina pecked his cheek and Souta lost his train of thought, and his face turned red.

" You were saying?" She asked with a playful smile.

" Lllet's go." He said. Kina giggled and they set off for Toto-sai's cave. Kazesune watched from his perch and smiled at two.

' I wonder how the other pair is doing?' He thought. ' Now that I think about It, I haven't seen Russet or Kirara for a while either.'

" Inuyasha have you seen Souta? I haven't seen or smelled him all day." Said Kagome.

" Oh yeah I think he went to Toto-sai's to get something for that Youkpo( I meant to spell it this way) spirit in him." Said Inuyasha.

" You let him to go to Toto-sai's ALONE!" Kagome schreeched. Inuyasha flinched and his ears flattened against his head.

" He's not alone, I think Kina went with him." Inuyasha said, but soon wished he hadn't. Kagome seemed to get madder.

" You let a male and female kitsune youkai, both approaching puperty, and have odvious crushes on each other TRAVEL ALONE!" Kagome was starting to scare him.

" Kagome, I hope you're not going to..."

" SIT!"

WHAM!

Inuyasha slammed into the house floor from the roof.

" What is this I hear about lovers traveling alone?' Asked Miroku.

" MIROKU!" Kagome glared. Miroku laughed nervously. Sango walked in and grabbed his collar.

" Excuse my perverted fiance." She said. Kagome's rampage aburtly ended.

" Fiance?" She asked. Sango blushed brightly and held out her hand. Kagome became estatic.

" Congratulations!" She said and gave Sango a big hug. " When's the wedding?" Sango continued blushing. Miroku slipped an arm around Sango and drew her close to him.

" We haven't set a date yet." He said. " Do not worry Kagome, Souta is far too shy to do anything with Kina that I would do." Said Miroku.

" Yes you're right." Said Kagome. She went to get Akemi. The hanyou was big as Shippo now and had black hair that reached her shoulders, her tail was longer and she was dressed like her father.

" Come on sweetie time to meet your oba." Kagome picked up Akemi and went to the well with Inuyasha, Shippo and Souten.

" Can we get more sweet snow there?" Souten asked,

" Of course." Said Shippo. They reached the well and jumped in.

Naraku's Castle

Kohaku and Kanna were headed out of the the dining room( AN, I'm not sure if the incarnations eat or not). Ever since Naraku tried to absorb her, Kanna had also been with Kohaku, usually with her arms wrapped one of his. He seemed to like the attention. But one thing he didn't like was the look on Kanna's face and in her eyes. It was like she was constantly scared.

" Are you feeling ok Kanna-chan?" Kohaku asked. Kanna nodded and began nuzzling him. Kohaku blushed. Naraku and Helig watched them.

" EW! Those two are making me sick! Master, won't all their mushyness puirfy the jewel shard in his back?" Asked Helig.

" You're not thinking big enough, Kohaku hates me for killing his family and village, and for seperating him from his sister. Although he does love Kanna, he hates me for trying to absorb her. His love for her depends his hatred for me, and all that negitive emotion will corrupt the sacred jewel." Said Naraku.

" Master, you're brillant." Said Helig. Naraku chuckled.

Modern day Japan

The hanyous and youkai climbed out of the well and headed for the house.

" Hey Okasan I'm back." Said Kagome.

" Kagome, Is it the time of the new moon already?" Her mom asked.

" Yes."

" Where's Souta?" Mr.s Higarushi asked. Kagome decided not to tell her mom that Souta had the spirit of a legenary demon theif in him and was traveling alone with his crush.

" He's...taking care of something in the Fuedal Era."

" Whose this adorable little girl?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Akemi, your grandaughter." Said Kagome.

" Oh she's beautiful and she has such cute ears." Said Mrs. Higurashi, she began playing with her ears. Akemi's tail wagged happily and she purred. Kagome took a deep breath.

" Mom, I'm going to stay in the Feudal Era." She said.

" I thought so." Her mother said. Kagome picked up a trace of sadness.

" I'll come back to visit every month" Kagome said. Mrs.Higurashi just smiled, and hugged her daughter. She then puled away and wiped her eyes.

" I'll go make some ramen." and she quickly left for the kitchen.

" Ji-chan!" Kagome called.

" Ah Kagome you have returned...AH!" He tried to put a sutra on Akemi but she jumped back and growled.

" Ji-chan this is your great grand daughter!" Kagome said. " Akemi this is your Great Grand father." Akemi slowly walked up to him and then sniffed. She smiled and jumped up to hug him. The old priest instanly broke out in smiles and returned the hug.

" I'm so sorry Akemi." He said.

" Ramen's done!" Called Mrs. Higurashi.

Everyone gathered in the Kitchen were Inuyasha was already on his third helping. Akemi jumped up on the table and walked towards the ramen.

" Great Ramen Mom." Said Kagome. Akmei grabbd a handful from Inuyasha's bowl and ate it. She smiled, grabbed his bowel and began walking away.

" Give that back!" Inuyasha got angery no matter who it was that took his ramen. Akemi shook her head.

" Ramen Mine!" Akemi said. Everyone gasped. Then Kagome pulled her into a big bear hug.

" Her first words!" Said Kagome in a fit of estatics.

" Were her father's favorite food." said Shippo with a sweat drop.

" Hey Kagome!" Said miko froze then quickly hide her tail and ears, and that of her daughter's, Shippo used his fox magic to transform into a human. Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi walked in then stopped dead in their tracks.

" Kagome whose child is that!" They asked.

" Oh this is my daughter Akemi." Said Kagome.

" Whose the father?" asked Eri.

" Me." Said Inuyasha.

" Are you the two timer?" Asked Yuka

" Or that Kouga guy?" Ayumi. Eri didn't say anything, she just reached over to rub his ears.

" Are these real?"

" Inuyasha is not a two timer! ...not anymore at least."Said Kagome. " he's sweet and carring."

" But Kagome we're going to College next year, don't you think you're a little young for motherhood?"

" Especially with Mr.Aditude."

" Inuyasha is my soulmate and we love each other!" Kagome shouted. Her friends seemed surprised at her outburst. " Sorry, but Inuyasha is the only one for me, even if he does have a bad temper sometimes."

" We were just concerned about you Kagome, and your future." Inuyasha walked over and slipped an arm around Kagome.

" The head priestess at my home town's been training Kagome over the years, soon she'll take over the postion." Said Inuyasha. Kagome was a little surpriseed at how quickly he came up with that, and it wasn't even all lies either. She decied to play along.

" Yes, that's where I met Inuyasha and Shippo." She said.

" We're going to miss you Kagome." All four girls were getting teary eyed and soon they group hugged with Inuyasha trapped in the middle.

" Hey could you introduce us to Shippo?' Ayumi asked. After a little searching they found him in Souta's room with Souten and several empty cartons of sweet snow. They were laying on the floor with bloated stomachs.

' Uh oh.' Kagome and Inuyasha thought.

" We have to go Kagome." Said Eri. The girls group hugged one more time before the three left. The two hanyous gave out a sighg of relief.

" That was close, I don't know how we would explain a hyper Fox and Thunder demon. But what are we going to do now?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged.

" The worst part is, we'll turn human tonight." He said.

Poor Inu and Kag. They have to deal with hyber Chibi Youkai. Please Review


	42. Heir to the Lands Western

BTW, since the ages of Jinenji and Shiori aren't said, I'm going to estimate them both as to being teenage by demon standards.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 41- Heir of the Western Lands

" I will slay the Evil Banna people! Fox Fire! HAHAHA!" Shouted Shippo as he threw blue fire around the kitchen. Fornutatly the kitchen was made of stainless, and fireproof steel. It was made incase of a stove acident, now it was being used against a hyper kitsune. When all the bannas were in ashes, Shippo struck a heroic pose. " No evil can stand against the almighty Shippo the Fox Demon!" Then he ran off as a blur to find other ' evil doers'.

" Shippo stop running!" commanded human Kagome.

" No one commands the Almighty Shippo! Fox Magic!" He grabbed a cell phone, threw it at Kagome and made it became the the size of a fridge. Then he curled up and started bouncing all over the Temple.

Souten was standing on the Temple roof sending Lightening blasts all over the sky.

" MWAAHAHAHA! I am Souten the Goddess of Thunder and Lightening! HAHAHAAHA!" The she started looking at the temple grounds. " That demon refuses to whorship me! Demon I shall smite thee!" and she threw a lightening bolt at the 'demon infidel' which was actually a garbage can. The lightening made it explode and sent trash, sour milk and rotten food everywhere.

" Kagome, you and cute ears I mean Inuyasha need to stop them. I think otu is going to have a heart attack." Said Mrs. Higurashi. The old priest was throwing useless sutras in every direction.

" Evil demons! I come from along line of priests! You shall not destroy this temple!" He ran after the brown blur aka Shippo into another room. Shippo was bouncing off the walls like a runaway pinball while the priest tried throwing more sutras at him. Shippo bounced and caught him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

" I(gasp) will get you(gasp) demon!"

Outside the Temple people were wondering about the lights comming from the temple.

" Maybe it's some kind of cermony or ritual?"

" Let's check it out."

Inuyasha had to do crowd control.

" The Shrine is closed for now." He said.

" But what were those lights?"

" It's a dangerous ritual to keep a powerful demon sealed." Inuyasha said. " No one can watch."

' When those pups are on a sugar high there the most dangerous demons I know.'

" A sealing ritual? Cool."

" Whatever. Just go."

" Fine, Mr. Rude."

Whe he walked back in he got in the way of Souten punishing another unfaithful follower, an altar, and got eletricuted.

' If I was only a half demon now, this wouldn't hurt so much.'

" All Infidels will be smoten!" Inuyasha ran inside as quickly as he could.

" We'll just have to wait." Kagome said. " I don't think we'll be able to stop them as humans."

Fuedal Era

A teen aged girl in a white kimono approached Kaede's village on the night of the New Moon. She had silver hair and violet eyes. As she approached the village, she saw a a boy her age, with black hair in a pony tail crouched looking under a bush.

" Excuse me, Is this the village of Inuyasha?" She asked. The boy turned and she saw ocean blue eyes.

" Yes it is." He said.

" Oh I'm sorry, my name is Shiori." Then she bowed.

" I'm Jinenji. Pleased to meet you." He said and bowed as well.

" What are those?"

" Some plants Kaede-sama asked me to get." They went to Kaede's hut.

" I gathered the herbs you wanted." Said Jineji.

" Thank ye, oh I see ye brought a friend." Said the old miko.

" Yes this is Shiori." The human Hanyou bowed.

" Why have ye come to my village child?"

" I didn't like my old village, the other villagers refused to accept me, so I went looking for Inuyasha's village."

" Inuyasha tis not the only hanyou we have here." Said Kaede with a glint in her eyes.

" What do you mean?" Asked Shiori.

" You'll see." Dawn's first light entered the hut, and Shiori and Jinenji began plusing. Jinenji's height and width doubled, his eyes expanded and his face grew longer. Shiori grew bat like ears and wings sprouted out her back( I know she doesn't really look like that, but her half demon form looks exactly like a human. Since I'm the author I'm going to say she had a growth spurt)

" I never thought I'd meet other hanyous." Said Shiori, her eyes misting over, then she impulsively hugged Jinenji, he blushed. Kaede chuckled.

Back in the Modern Era

" AHHH!" Yelled an odly familar voice. Kagome and Inuyasha ran out to see Shippo throwing fire at Jaken.

" I have slain the evil toad man!"

" INFIDEL!" Souten eletricuted Jaken. He fell to the ground with smoke coming off him.

" Jaken what are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha while poking him with the Tesiguia sheath. Jaken got up and glared at Inuyasha.

" Lord Sesshoumaru summons you to his castle."

" Akemi, time to go."

Akemi barked, jumped out of her obaasan's arms and ran to her oka. Shippo and Souten were running towards Jaken and then suddenly collasped. Inuyasha sighed and picked them up, while Kagome got Akemi. They jumped into the well followed by Jaken. Sango, Miroku, Haichi and Kazesune were waiting for them

" You were summoned by Sesshoumaru too?" Kagome asked

" Yes, but we don't know why." Said Sango.

" Haichi if you would be so kind." Miroku asked. Hachi nodded and transformed. They flew to Sesshoumaru's Castle still not knowing why they were going. Jaken refused to tell them or even talk to them.Shippo and Souten woke up on the way and groaned.

" I don't feel so good" Shippo groaned.

" That's what happens when you eat several cartons of sweet snow." Said Kagome.

When they reached the gate, two dog demons approached. They were black furred wore and Sesshoumaru's Family Crest on their robes.

" You are Lord Inuyasha correct?" one asked. Inuyasha snorted at the lord part but nodded. " Follow us."

" What is this all about? Hey! I'm talking to you." Called Inuyasha.

" Hard to believe Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha are related." One guard muttered to the second. The Inuyasha-gumi was lead to the throne room. They saw Rin, Reia and Sesshoumaru sitting in their thrones. But there was a third figure there. He was a little bigger then Akemi, had silver hair that went down his back, white ears and had amber slited eyes. He had a tail aka fluff curled over his shoulder, silver dragon wings rested by his side He was dressed in white puffy pants, a big long sleeved long sleeved cloak. and had a black and red sash around his waist.

" Presenting the Prince and Heir of the Western Lands, Inunoobru." Said one of the guards. Inunoobru walked up to Inuyasha and bowed.

" I am honored to meet you ojisama."

" So your Sesshoumaru's kid." Then he looked at his brother. " You called us all here to meet your son?"

" Yes."

" Inunoobru, you look like you really dish it out in a fight." Inuyash said.

" Can he ever, especially when he doesn't want to take a bath." Said Reis. Inunoobru blushed bright red.

" Okasan!"

" It's true." Said Reia smiling. Rin ran up to hug her little brother.

" Me and Oka have to chase him all over the castle."

" Oneechan!"

" Akemi this is your Uncle's family." Said Kagome. Akemi seemed arfarid of Sesshoumaru at first. But then she saw his tail and lunged for it.

" Fluffy." She said. Sesshoumaru smiled. " You're Fluffy ojisan." She let go and walked over to Inunoobru.

" You're fluffy too." she said and starting petting his fluff. Inunoobru blushed again.

" Where's Souta?" Asked Rin.

" He went to Toto-sai's to get some help with something." Said Kagome.

With Souta and Kina

The two kitsune were fighting off a hungry bear youkai.

" Fox Fire!" Kina yelled. The Bear was thrown back a little was otherwise unharmed. His forepaw started glowing

" TSUME KUMA !"

" AH! FOX MAGIC!" Kina vanished with a pop, causing her pack to be destroyed by the Bear Demon's attack.

" GINA BI KIZU!" Souta ran at the Bear demon, Pole arm point first and made a big whole through him, silver fire spread from the wound and consumed him entirely. " You ok?" He asked Kia.

" Hai." They continued walking until nightfall and set up tent.

" Uh Soura, we have a problem." Kina said, her face was a little redder then normal.

" What?"

" That bear Demon this morning, destroyed my pack that had my tent and blanket." Realization hit the young gingisune and he blushed.

" I...guess we'll have to... share." He said. After they set up the tent, they both got under the same blanket with their backs to each other. If either moved they brushed agianst the other. normally this wouldn't be a problem but Youkai Puperty was starting to catch up to them.

Heheheh, poor Souta and Kina. A had a lot fun with the hyper Chibi Youkai.

AN: Inunoobru is about the same age as Akemi was is taller because dog+dragon blood is more potent then dog+cat/human blood

Gina Bi Kizu- Silver Fire Cut

Tsume Kuma- Bear Claw


	43. Final Decisions

Kagome the Cat demon Chapter 42 Important Decisons

Kina felt something warm against her head,

it was like she was lying against something giving off a pleasant warmth,

it smelled nice too,

Like Souta

IT IS SOUTA!

Her eyes snapped open and she saw she was laying against him, her body adhering to his. He was holding her tighly around the waist and her arms were around his neck.

' HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!' She thought. Souta was still asleep and didn't seem like he was going to let go any time soon. Besides this felt nice, too bad their clothes were in the way.

' I did NOT just think that! Bad Kina! Bad bad Kina!' She felt her eyelids dropped. She snuggled against him and fell back asleep.

Souta woke to an aluring smell. His eyes opened and he saw his face was buried in brown and blonde hair. KINA'S HAIR! He tried to move but he found her arms were tightly around his neck, preventing him from moving. He took another sniff of her hair and felt an almost irresitable urge to remove her Yukata.

' I've been around Miroku too long. Kina's my friend, I don't like her that way.' He thought

' Even when you lie to yourself it's pathedic.' Said another voice in his mind. Souta then saw Youko in his mind.

' How can you be out? I'm not on the verge of death, yet.' He thought, spoke to Youko.

' The first time was enough to wake me up, killing Jaditi was even more helpful to me.'

' That's exactly why I'm going to Toto-sai's to get another sealing weapon.'

' Oh well, I have 6 other tails and my soul should have entered another body by now.'

' Then why are you bothering me?'

' I'm here to help you mate to Kina since you odviously want her but are too shy to take her.'

' I don't want her! She's my friend.'

' Take another sniff of her hair and tell me again.' Souta did so, her scent excited his demonic senses and he start tugging at her Yukata. ' See what I mean?'

' That's the demon side I got from you. I don't know if she likes me, and besides we're too young for that.'

' Not in this time. By this era's standards Kina should have her first pup in a few years.'

' Not by my era's standards!'

'But your not in your era and neither is Kina. I can tell by the way she clinging to you and the smell she's giving off that she wants you'

' I just can't' Youko grumpled

' How did I get stuck with such a sexphobia kid?'

' I'm going to grab Ginfaia(Silver Fire, his Pole Arm) then you'll have to go away.' He reached for his weapon but found it was just out of reach, he couldn't reach it with Kina holding him

' Looks like I'm staying.'

' Only until my Kina gets up'

' Did you just say ' My Kina'?'

' I, I meant my friend Kina!' Youko shook his head

' This is going to take a while.'

A Battlefield

" Here, this herb will ease your pain." Said Kikyo as she handed a wounded soilder a poutch.

" You have my gratidude Lady Kikyo." He said.

'Kikyo.' Kikyo felt a dark aura and knew it could only be one person.

'Naraku.'

' Meet me in the forest, or I will tear this village apart.' Kikyo scowled and walked into the forest. Waiting for her was Naraku and a swarm of his poisonus insects.

" What do you want?" She demanded.

" Your death." He shot several tentacles at her. She blocked every one with her bow, then laughed cruelly.

" A half demon with the heart of Onigumo within them will never beat me." She said. She drew an arrow to her bow and fired it at Naraku. He let it pass his barrier and caught with his own hands, without flinching. Then tossed it on the ground.

" And a dirt shell with a fragment of a soul will never beat me." He said. " Face it Kikyo, you don't have the power to destroy me." Kikyo launched another arrow but this one was caught by Naraku's barrier.

" See? You can never defeat me." With a swirl of miasma Naraku disapeared.

' He's right. If I'm going to defeat him I'll need the rest of my soul.'

Sesshoumaru's Castle

" I think I'm going to URP!" Souten threw up on the floor.

" Insolent whelp! How dare you dirty Lord Sesshoumaru's floor!" Shouted Jaken, He tried to hit Souten on the head, but an eletrical field blocked the blow then an electrical curent traveled through the staff and shocked him. Then a stable guard walked in.

" Milord, I brought Ah and Un as you requested." He said.

" Otusama, are you leaving?" asked Inunoobru.

" No, we are. We'll be going to Toto-sai's Cave to get you a weapon." Said Sesshoumaru. Inunoobru's eyes lit up. He was going to do something important with his father!

" I don't think you should eat that." Said a guard. Ah and Un were licking up Souten's throw up.

" That solves a couple problems." Said the stable guard. Shippo walked over to Jaken.

" What's the matter with you Fox brat?" Shippo threw up on Jaken.

" You disgusting son of a half breed!" Jaken cursed. By now Ah and Un had finished with the throw up on the floor and now smelled the throw up on Jaken. They walked over to him and Ah bit him in the head and held him up. Then Un grabbed his legs and they both pulled. Each trying to get the most throw up flavored Toad Demon. They ended up riping him in half.

" Ah, Un spit him out." Said Sesshoumaru. The Dragon heads looked at their master as if saying ' Do we have to?' " Now!" The dragons spat out the Jaken parts on the floor. Sesshoumaru got up and slashed Jaken with the Tenesgia.

" Get up Jaken. I have a job for you." He said. Jaken pulled his torso back to his chest and stood up.

" What it is milord?" He asked eagerly.

" I want you watch the pups while they are here." Jaken was angered by this job but dared not speak it. The pups pulled Jaken into another room.

" Inunoobru, we're leaving." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Coming Otusama."

" Sesshoumaru if you see my brother on the way, could you tell me?" Asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru nodded.

Naraku's Castle

Shiken was walking through the castle when Naraku summoned him.

" I want you to find Souta the Gingisune and take his tail." Said Naraku.

" Why should I? it has nothing to do with defeating Sesshoumaru." Said Shiken.

" Oh but I insist." Said Naraku, and snapped his fingers. Shiken raised his hand and hit himself in the head. " Surprised? I put a jewel shard in your back while you were unconcousous, now I can control your every move. Now go!"

Shiken regained control of his body.

" It was unwise of you to make an enemy of me." Said Shiken. Naraku chuckled and his pupils glowed. Shiken felt a flash of pain, then left. In another part of the catle Kohkau and Kanna were going to her room. When Kohaku entered his mouth dropped, there was a baby in there.

" Kanna-chan! Is that yours! I thought we... Kohaku asked.

" No! It's not like that! He's incarnation of Naraku." Said Kanna quickly.

" Oh." Said Kohaku feeling relieved. Kanna told him the story about Hakudoshi and Akago.

" So this baby is life force of Hakudoshi?" Kohkau asked. Kanna nodded.

" But I have to take care of it, I can't betray Naraku." She said and her voice cracked. Kohaku saw her gaze fall to the bracelet Naraku put on her wrist. Kohaku drew Kanna close to him.

" I'm going to find out how to get that off." He said. Kanna nuzzled against him in response.

" You want me to what?" asked Helig.

" We want you to tell my sister and her friends what Naraku did to Kanna, and that I remember her." Said Kohaku. " If she wants to talk to me in person we can meet at the village of the Water Goddess."

" Why should I? I could get in big trouble for betraying Naraku." Said Helig.

" If Naraku gets the rest of the Sacred Jewel he could live forever, do you want to be his slave forever?" Kohaku asked.

" No, but, If I'm caught Narkau will send me to Hell." Said Helig.

" Think of all the fun you could have." Said Kanna. She had used her mirror to look inside him and see all of his desires.

Helig hated working for Naraku, how would the hanyou ever find out anyway? He nodded and Kanna showed him where Sango was and Helig flew there.

Sesshoumaru's Castle

" Look Onichan! A see through kid!" Akemi called to Shippo. Helig was flying toward them.

" Is Sango here?" asked Helig.

" FOX FIRE!" blue fire engulfed Helig.

" That wasn't very nice." said the ghost.

" What do you want?" demanded Souten.

" Just tell Sango that her brother remembers her and wants to speak with her at the Village of the Water Goddess." Then Helig flew away.

" Onichan we should tell Aunt Sango."

" Maybe." Then he sniffed the air. " Oh no, She's here."

Inuyasha and Kagome smelled damp earth and rot and rushed to the front gate.

" Kikyo." They both said, the latter with more scron then the former.

" Inuyasha and MY reincarnation."

" I'M NOT JUST YOUR REINCARNATION!" Shouted Kagome.

" You wouldn't exist without my soul, and now I'm here to take it back." Said Kikyo and notched an arrow to her bow. Inuyasha stepped in forn of his mate protectively.

" Kikyo, Why are you doing this?" He asked.

" Get out of the way Inuyasha, I wish to go hell together with you rather then seperately."

" Why are you doing this?"

" I need the rest of my soul to defeat Naraku, so I'm going to kill her to get it."

" Kagome is my mate now, I can't let you hurt her." Inuyasha put a hand on Tessigia's hilt. Kikyos eyes flashed angerily.

" So now that you have your hanyou bitch you think you can forget about me! I won't let you!" Kikoy released her arrow and it flew toward Inuyasha. He tried to block it with Tessigia but it was transformed back. The arrow skimmed over his shoulder, causing that area of his body to burn from the sacred power. Kagome's eyes flashed red and she jumped over Inuyasha.

" MIKO TESSOU KUMA!" Kagome slashed at Kikyo, Pink energy claws racing toward her. Kikyo raised her bow to block but the bow was shredded along with her body. Bursts of lights streamed from the remains, then one of them shot at Kagome and she began to glow.

' Thank you Kagome.' Said a voice inside Kagome's mind.

' Kikyo?'

' Yes. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Urasue used my hatred to bring me back from the other side and forced me in that imitation body. I was overcome by hate and couldn't control myself.'

' I forgive you Kikyo, I know how it feels to lose control of yourself, rest in peace.'

' Thank you,' Kagome felt Kikyo's presense leave her rmind.

" Kagome, what's going on?" Asked Inuyasha.

" Kikyo's been freed of her hatred, she's back on the other side now."

" Good, now she can rest in peace."

" Okasan!" The two hanyous spun around and were tackled by their pups.

" A ghost came with a message for Sango, he said Kohaku remembered Sango and wanted to talk to her," Said Shippo.

" Should we tell Sango this?" Kagome wonderd aloud.

" Tell me what?" Asked Sango, Kagome told her.

" I'm going." Soad Sango. Despite everyone's pleas, Sango changed to her Slayer outfit and got Miroku to call Hachi. The three of them left for the Village of the Water Goddess.

RR


	44. Minion Solution Part 1

Inukgirl- In the anime, kagome is in Junior High, but in my fic she finished High school, So Souta should be about 13.

Sequels

BTW Here's a picture of what I wanted Russet to look like. It's actually a picture of Crestfallen by an artist/author named Pegacorn on But I got premission to use it.

http/www . wormbaby . biz/i/162528 . gif

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat demon Chapter 44 Minion Solution Part 1

Sango, Miroku,and Hachi flew to the Village of the Water Goddess.

"So you came, does that mean you believe me?" Asked Kohaku.

" I'm here to find out if I can." Said Sango.

" Onee-chan, I remember everything. How we were summoned to that castle to fight off a demon, and how I...I was possessed by a spider demon and...killed father and the other slayers. I remember you trying to comfort me when I got shot with arrows. Naraku altered my memories so I wouldn't know this but Kanna-chan took me to the ruins of the village, when I sw the destruction, my memories came back in a flash." All this time Kohaku seemed closer and closer to tears, Sango felt all her disbelif vanish and wanted nothing more then to comfort her brother. Miroku saw this and took hold of her hand, which brought her back to her senses.

" Do you still have the jewel shard in your back." asked Miroku.

" Yes."

" Then Naraku can still control you." Said Monk.

"If I take it out will you believe me?" Asked Kohaku. Sango gasped.

" That shard is what keeps you alive!"

" I want you to believe me Onee-chan." Kohaku reached behind him and felt around with his fingers till he found the shard and removed it. He started to shake and fell to his knees. Sango pulled her hand free of Miroku and ran to her brother. Kohkau looked up at her and then held up the shard.

" I..did ..it." Sango had tears in her eyes.

"Kohaku..." She pulled Kohaku into a tight hug.

" Koi I think you're strangling him." Said Miroku. Sango looked and saw Kohaku's face turning blue.

" Kohaku I'm so sorry!" When Kohkau got his breath back and spoke up.

" Do you believe me now?" He asked. Sango could only nod.

" Then I want you to meet a friend of mine." Kanna walked out from behind a pile of rocks. The slayer and monk were instantly on guard.This caused Kanna to hide behind Kohaku.

" No! She's my friend!"

" Kohaku! That's Naraku's incarnation!"

" I know, but she's still my friend, she can't hurt you. No mirror." Kohaku pleaded.

" He does have a point." Said Sango. Lowering her Hiraikotsu

" Alright, why is Kanna here?" asked Miroku.

" We're here to ask you for your help." Said Kohaku. " Naraku put a curse on her in the form of a bracelet so that if she betrayed him, the braclet would absorb her. "

" Kanna doesn't want to help Naraku?" asked Sango.

" Not anymore, Kohkau-kun showed me how evil he is. I don't want to work for him."

" You think we can help?" Asked Miroku.

" Yes." Miroku seemed hesitant. He glanced at Sango, she looked so happy at having her brother back, Miroku decided to take a look at the bracelet.

" I don't think I could break this curse. It's not the kind of thing I could do." the other three seemed disapointed at this. " But I do have an idea, we could ask Kazesune. He appears to have traveled a lot before he met us. Maybe he knows how."

Else Where

Souta and Kina still couldn't look at each other. When Kina had woken up and saw Souta awake she hurriedly untangled herself, he did the same.

' Ask her if her father has set her up with anyone else.' Said Youko.

" Kina-chan, has your father engaged you to anyone else?" Asked Souta.

" I don't think so."

" So you could have anyone you want as your mate?"

" Yes, why do you ask?" Souta turned dark red.

" Nnnoo reason."

Shiken was watching them from a concealed locaation.

' I could kill them right now and take his tail, but the souls of two pups wouldn't help me at all. Nor do they have anything to do with Sesshoumaru so there's no reason for me to kill them. I'll just wait till there asleep again and then take his tail'

Kaede's Village

" So you want to know If I know how to get that braclet off?" asked Kazesune. Everyone was gathered in Kag and Inu's house.

" Yes, it's very important."

" Sorry but I don't know how." Everyone's faces dropped. " But...I... do know someone who could help."

" Who?"

" My sensei."

" Take us to them."

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" I just can't!"

" It's becuase of Faia right?" asked a voice. Everyone turned toward the door and saw Vadimr and Kathy.

" Sister!" Kathy ran up to hug Kagome. Kagome was overjoyed to see her blood sister again, but something bothered her.

" Kathy, you smell different."

" Yep!" Kathy said happily.

" It's like Vadimir...Kathy did you.." Kathy nodded. Kagome's smile widened. " Congratulations!"

All this time Kazesune had been trying to slip away, Vadimir noticed.

" Kazesune where are you going?"

" I was ah going to"

" Run away and let your friends down."

" I was going to leave a map."

" Your sensei won't help unless you go yourself."

" Will someone tell me what's going on?" demanded Inuyasa, who was getting angery.

" Kazesune is afarid to go home becuase a friend of ours, Faia." Everyone looked confused. " You'll see when we get there. Come on Kazesune." Kazesune reluctantly followed. After hiking for a while they reached a village, that by scent, seemed made of demons.

" KAZE-CHAN!"

" Oh no." muttered Kazesune He was tackled by a red haired female fox demon wearing a red haori and white hakama.

" I missed you SO much Kaze-chan!" Kazesune started squriming to get away from her. Vadimir started chuckling. " Don't every leave again!" Then she gave him a tighter hug.

" FOX MAGIC!" The female fox demon landed on the ground as Kazesune vanished. She got up smiling.

" That's my Kaze-chan, always playing hard to get."

" Is she crazy?"Kagome whispered to Vadimir.

" No, she just likes Kazesune a lot." He walked over to her. " Faia can you remove a curse Braclet?"

" Sure But I'll need to look at the braclet and something from the one who made the curse."

RR


	45. Minion Solution Part II

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

BTW, there's a PG13-R part with Souta and Kina in this chapter. It's not a lemon but there's some implied stuff

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 44 Minion Solution Part II

" Kanna right? Let me take a look at your bracelet."Said Faia. Kanna held out her wrist and Faia began inspecting

" Well, can you remove it?" asked Kohaku.

" Whoever made this is an overachiever." Faia muttered to her herself. " Now how to remove it..."

"Kohaku." Called Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha-san?"

" Tell me where Naraku's hiding."

" I can't."

" And why the hell not?"

" That would be betraying him.I can't betray him until the bracelet is off Kanna-chan or she'll die."

" Faia! Don't you need something of Naraku in order to remove the bracelet?" Faia snapped out of her deep thought.

" Yes I do."

" Then use something of Kanna, she's one of Naraku's incarnations."

" I wish it were that simple, but I need something of the user, Kanna isn't Naraku even if she is one of his incarnations." This frustrated Inuyasha.

" We have to find out where Naraku's hiding in order to remove the braclet but they won't tell us."

" We can't or Kanna will die!" Kohaku shouted back at him. Kanna looked down at the ground.

" I'm sorry for being so much trouble." She said softly.

" Don't apologize Kanna-chan, none of this is your fault." Then he turned to Inuyasha. " Your making her feel worse then she already does!" Inuyasha was taken a back by this. He was used to the quiet shy Kohaku. Sango was beaming, her brother was in love and was gaining self confidence because of it.

" Maybe my sensei will know a way to remove the bracelet without something of the original user." Said Faia. She lead the group through the demon village to a stone temple. Inside was a kitsune kami with sliver grey fur.

" Furukitsune-sensei, I need your advice." the kitsune changed to a humanoid form wearing a grey robe.

" What do you wish to know?"

" Is it possible to remove a curse bracelet without something of the original user?"

" I remember there being a way." Furukitsune said. " If I could have a momment to think." Inuyasha groaned.

" So how long is this going to take?" Faia glared at him.

" Furukitsune-sensei is very old and is very knowledgeable. Show some respect!"

" Feh, I'm going to practice." Inuyasha muttered.

" Faia what else would you need to remove the bracelet?" asked Kagome. Faia gave Kagome a list.

" But it'll all be useless if If we can't get something form Naraku."

" Somtimes the newest minds have the newest ideas." Said Furukitsune

" Meaning?" Kagome asked.

" Ask a pup." Said Faia. " Adults in my village aren't ashamed to ask pups for advice. It's an old saying. " Kanna and Kohaku stayed with Furukitsune and Faia while the rest went back to Kaede's village.

" It's really pretty simple." Souten explained when asked. " Just find another one of Naraku's minions. I'm sure one of them will tell you."

" But where are we going to find another one of them?"

With Sout and Kina

With the pervious night's events still fresh in their minds, The two kitsune set up camp once more.

" We should reach Toto-sai's cave tomorrow." Said Souta just to fill the silence.

"Ok. How long does it take to make the new weapon?" Kina asked.

" Just a few days." Souta answered. Meanwhile Youko had taken the liberity to look through Souta's memories.

" Souta's shyness is worse then I thought, Kina has made a number of moves but he still won't claim her. I'll have to give him a little help." Then he began looking through his own memories, looking for his memory of when he first smelled a vixen in heat, then transfer it directly into Souta's mind. That way the smell would bypass his senses completely and be more effective.

Outside Shiken waited for them to fall asleep. He watched as they curled under the same blanket and fell asleep As he was about to make his move, he saw Souta get on top of Kina, and pin her hands above her head with one hand.

' Looks like they're going to mate. Naraku can wait for the tail. He didn't say there was any hurry.' Then he turned around.

Kina woke up and saw Souta sitting on her. When she tried to rub her eyes to rid them of her lingering sleepyness she found Souta had pinned her hands above her head. She tried wiggling free but his grip tightened. Thoughts of fear raced across her mind but she quickly banished them.

"This is Souta, my friend. He' d never hurt me.' but the look in his eyes was different from normal.

" Souta-kun, what are you doing?" She asked, unable to keep all her fear out of her voice.

" Making up for all the times I was too shy." He replied . Before Kina could repond Souta kissed her possively. The Kinkitsune was momentarily surprised. She thought she'd be the one to eventually bring up mating. That sooned passed and kissed back. Within Souta's mind Youko chuckled seeing that his plan worked. He looked over at the mental manifestation of Souta's consciousness, it was in a state of bliss. Outside Souta and Kina were still liplocked, Kina tried moving her head to the side to break the kiss and get some air but Souta took her chin in a gentle but firm grip. After a few more seconds he leaned up both of them breathing hard. Once the Gingisune had caught his breath, he leaned down and began biting her neck. When he heard her whimpering he bit harder making a permanent mark. She did the same. To seal their mating he removed her Yukata and tore off his own clothes.

Shiken knew his susipions had been confirmed when he heard growling coming from the kitsunes.

When Souta woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Kina naked and curled up on his lap. The events of the passed night came back in a rush.

' YOUKO!'

" You screamed?'

' What did you do to me last night?'

" I merely made you realize how much you wanted Kina, you did the rest on your own.'

' But you made me make her do it!'

' She seems pretty happy to me.' Souta looked at Kina and she was indeed smiling. Kina began stirring and woke up.

" Good morning." She said.

" Good morning." He replied.

" Souta do you have two more pairs of clothes in your pack?"

" I think so, why?" Kina pointed at the other side of the tent and saw both their clothes were torn up. " I did that didn't I?"

" Hai." Souta got his pack and began rummaging through it. He pulled out some jeans and shirts. He gave one of each to Kina.

" Thanks."

"We should get going to Toto-sai's." They packed up the tent and headed for Toto-sai's cave.

" Toto-sai! Are you here?"

" Souta?"

" Yeah, can you make me another sealing weapon?"

" Sorry but I'm already working on another project." Souta was trying hard not to panic.

' If I don't get another sealing weapon I'll have to glue Ginfaia to my hand to keep Youko from interfering with my life!'

' I'm sure It won't be that bad.'

' Or reading my mind.'

"But I could take a piece of Ginfaia and meld it with this." Toto-sai held up a grey gauntlet that came open with a clasp. " I could finish it in one hour."

" That's perfect! Thanks a lot Toto-sai." The Smith Demon carved a piece off Ginfaia, put it on gauntlet and put both in his furnace.

1 hour later

" It's finished." said Toto-sai and handed Souta the Gauntlet. The gingisune put it on, it went from his wrist to his elbow.

' This looks pretty cool.' He thought and he didn't hear or see Youko.

' It is cool, but hopefully it's also useful in battle.'

" Oh no."

" What's wrong koi?" Kina asked. Souta blushed at the term of endearment.

" I can still hear Youko talking to me."

" Oh yeah, The gauntlet can't keep Youko's consciousness completely surpressed. Just so he can't control your body."

" Alright."

' Tonight I'll get his tail.' thoght Shiken.

' No you'll get it now. Kanna, Kohaku, and Helig are missing. I need that tail now.' Shiken felt several flashes of pain.

' Fine.' Shiken drew his sword and attacked as Souta and Kina were leaving, aiming for the silver tail. Souta heard him comming and jumped out of range, he landed with Ginfaia drawn.

" You again? Why are you attacking me?" Shiken answered by firing a blast of youki from his sword, Souta jumped up to avoid it, Shiken fired another blast that hit Souta square in the chest while before he landed.

' You know the funny thing about jumping? It's hard to dodge things in mid air.'

' Very funny.' Shiken thrusted at Stomach, Souta rolled to the right and got back to his feet.

" FOX FIRE!" golden flames struck Shiken back. The sword demon spun around to strike Kinna, but pulled his blade back in mid spin and punched her in the face instead.

" Don't worry, I just knocked her out I'm not going to hurt your mate if I don't have too. "

" Then what are you here for?"

" Your tail."

" My tail?"

' He means me baka! Naraku must want my power." Shiken made a diagonal slash, Souta blocked , Shiken split his sword and attacked again.Souta used the lower blade. Shiken smirked, then crouched and swept Souta off his feet with a low kick, then brought his sword blades under Ginfaia's handle and lifted his swords, removing the pole arm from Souta's grasp. Souta rolled over and ran for his weapon. Shiken knocked him down with the flats of his sword.

' You can't show your back to your enemy, unless you want a blade in...'

' Youko? Answer me!'

" Now that I have what I came for I'll leave." Said Shiken holding Souta's tail.

' I'm human again.' Souta thought.

' Shiken, take the girl too. With her I will be able to cause more malice to be born and more sorrow to be added to the sacred jewel.'

' Fine.' Shiken picked up Kina and began to walk away.

" Leave her alone." Souta jumped on Shiken and began hitting him. Shiken backhanded him.

" Go away boy, you didn't stand a chance against me as a demon, you'll never hurt me as a human." Souta tried again, Shiken merely side stepped the attack ,then tripped Souta.

' I just don't have enough power. Wait maybe I do for one last trick.' Souta put one hand in front of his face and focused as hard as he could on what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes and pictured a silver tail sprouting from his rear.

" FOX MAGIC!" Shiken felt a youki suddenly appear behind him. He turned around and saw Souta surronded with silver fire. He had a new a tail, silver ears appeared on his head, claws on his hands, and molars into fangs.

"IT WORKED!" Souta grabbed Ginfaia and pointed it at Shiken. " Now put my Kina down."

" I don't think so."

" I knew you'd say that, that's why I have these." Souta showed him two rocks.

' I think I hit him too hard, he isn't thinking clearly.'

" FOX MAGIC! EXCHANGE!" There was a silver poof around Souta's rocks, tail and mate. When the smoke cleaered, Shiken was left with nothing but rocks.

" I'll just have to take them back. You can't beat me."

" We'll see." Souta curled up Youko's tail into a ball and swallowed it. He became surronded one again with silver fire and a second tail sprouted from his posterior. Then removed his gauntlet. and became Youko.

" I think I will be able to beat you." Youko reached in his hair and pulled out a rose, with one swing it became his rose whip. Shiken fired a youki blast from both swordsYouko grabbed Kina and jumped out of the way.

" Stay here." Youko raised one arm and lowered the other at angles. " Petals and Thorns." Sakura blossoms and rose thorns rose and began swirling around Kina, making a barrier. Shiken ran for another thrust but Youko avoided it by back flipping and slashed Shiken's back.

" I can tell you don't want to do this." Said Youko as he dodged Sword swings. " You weren't trying to kill my host or even hurt him if possible, you could have killed his mate but you held back, why are you doing this?"

" Naraku is controling me through a sacred jewel shard in my back, I can't get it out because he tainted it with evil."

" I may be able to help, but my solution is painful."

" I'll do it."

" Very well." Youko slashed Shiken's chest, shattering the armor and with his free hand made a gouge in Shiken's stomach. " Janen Ju."

"It didn't work."

" It worked, trust me." Said Youko smiling wickedly. Vines and roots soon emerged from Shiken's stomach and wrapped around him, while a trunk with sad experrsion appeared on his stomach.

" What are you doing to me?"

" I planted a Sining Tree in you, it feeds off negitive energy. Call it a crud way to purify the sacred jewel shard, as long as you don't think any negitive thoughts, you'll be fine." After several antognizing momments the shard fell out, and Youko removed the tree.

" Thank you Youko."

" I did it so I could get so information, I want to know where Naraku is hiding,"

" Go to a village northeast of Mount. Gasuchuudoku." Then he left. Youko walked back over to Kina and picked up the Gauntlet.

" I got the information you wanted." Then slipped it on and closed the clasp and reverted back to Souta.

" Thanks Youko."

RR


	46. Minion Solution Part III

Anyone that was confused durring the last half of the chapter here's what happened: Shiken stole Souta's tail and Souta became human again. But by then he had a little of his own Youki and not just Youko's. He used it to grow another tail and become a kitsune again, then he used Fox Magic to get Kina and and Youko back then transformed into Youko and the fox theif freed Shiken

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 45 Minion Solution Part 3

Souta had waited until Kina woke up before moving on.

" I smell, Sesshoumaru." The pair followed the scent and found the Demon Lord at Toto-sai's cave. Inunoobru was admiring his new Katana while thanking the Smith demon.

" The miko hanyou has been very worried about you." said Sesshoumaru without turning around.

" Oh, "

" And it seems her fears were confirmed, you two are covered in each other's scent."

" Do you think she'll be mad?"

" Yes, but it will pass, humans females are moody."

" Ok, can we ride on Ah Un with you back home?"

" Hn."

"We know where Naraku is." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

" Inunoobru, we're leaving."

" Yes otu-sama." The young demon jumped on Ah Un's back.

" Where is Naraku?"

" We need to go to Kaede's Village first." Ah Un took off.

At a cave

Transformed Kirara starred lovingly down on the bundle of fur at her stomach, the little kit was nursing. Transformed Russet walked in with Usagi youkai meat, the two nekos nuzzled.

" Are you feeling ok?"

" Yes."

The kit meowed. Her fur was a cream color, her paws were brown and she had brown tips on her tails and ears. On her forehead was a brownrang mark split by a black diamond mark.

" She seems to be doing well." Said Russet

" We almost lost our kit to that Naraku spawn." mused Kirara.

FLASHBACK

Back when Kagome was pregant the two nekos had journey away from the village, into the forest so they wouldn't be distrubed.

Caharel smirked as he saw what they were doing. When Kirara's scent changed,they went to a midwife in Russet's kingdom,since Kaede was busy with Kagome. Russet almost drove the rabbit demon population to extinction with all the demands for food Kirrara had durring her pregancy. Around when Akmei was born so was Kiraia. They stayed untill they were able to travel and went back home.On the way there they ran into trouble, and it's name was Hakudoshi. After his mount, the Demon horse Entei had been destroyed by Inuyasha, he had been looking for a replacement. He planned on capturing the nekos, merging them and making the new demon serve him.

" There they are."

Kirara and Russet were hunting when they heard Hakudoshi comming and narrowing avoided his glaive. They growled at him.

" You two will be my new mount." Russet lunged at him, Hakudoshi swung his glaive and cut Russet's chest. He brought his blade up and licked the blood off. Russet growled again and transformed into his human avator. " The prince of the Golden Cat tribe? This must be my lucky day."

" We'll see about that." Russet formed a Katana from fire and slashed at Hakudoshi. He blocked with his own blade then brought the poleside around and clubbed the neko with it. Russet collapsed face down.

" That was pretty easy." Hakudoshi smirked. Kirara growled at him.

" Don't worry, you're next." Hakudoshi was about to skewer Russet when the neko raised a hand and launched a fire ball.

" Neko bi." Russet said as he got up and watched Hakudoshi burn. The smirk disapeared when the flames dispersed and saw Hakudoshi's burnt skin regenerating.

" All your attacks are useless, I can regenerate after everyone." Russet stabbed him in the chest, right where the heart should be. Hakudoshi just laughed and punched Russet. The whole in his chest closed up in seconds.

" I have no vitals, so I can't be killed." he resumed his assult, giving Russet severals cuts and staining his blade red. Kirara roared

' You called?'

' Midoriko-sama, I beg you to remove the seal on my avator.'

' Why do you wish this Kirara?'

' I can't protect my mate and kit without transforming, please Midoriko-sama, remove the seal.'

' Your intention is pure and you have served the Demon slayers for centuries, so very well Kirara, the seal is gone.'

' Arigatou gozaimasu, Midoriko-sama.' Flames surronded Kirara, when they dispersed, A young women with long blonde hair in a pony tail stood. Her eyes were red and her ears were pointed with black tips. Her two neko tails were still there and as big as they where in her large cat form. The markings on her arms were similar to the ones on her tails. She wore a short purple kimono with a red obi. Without a word she lunged at Hakudoshi, her fists surrounded by fire, he swung his glaive, she caught and burned the blade to liquid iron and began pounding on Hakudoshi. Despite being beaten by the flaming fists of an angry cat demon Hakudoshi started laughing.

" You just don't get it do you? I can not die!" but shortly after these words left his mouth, his eyes widened, glazed over and he stopped breathing.

" Looks like you got him koishi." Said Russet.

Naraku's Castle

Shiken took his blade out of the sleeping, now dead Akago's heart.

" That'll teach Naraku for trying to control me."

Back withh the nekos

" I guess I did." They transformed back to their true forms and continued their journey back to Kaede's village.

END FLASHBACK

" We should get back by Tomorrow." Said Kirara.

Kaede's Village

" That was unlike you Souta." Said Kagome when she heard what happened with him and Kina. Souta didn't say anything. " Does this mean your're not overly shy anymore?" Souta look up

" I guess."

" Good."

Everyone had been told of where Naraku was hiding and it took a lot of convincing to keep Inuyasha from storming it right away. They had to get the bracelet off Kanna first.

" We'll need to get in quickly and silently without Naraku knowing." Said Kazesune. " Someone who excels in stealth."

" I believe we know someone with those skills, don't we Sango?" asked Miroku. Sango sighed.

" I guess we have no choice." She said.

Later

" Sango-sensei!" Cried both ninja girls. After a lot of searching from Hachi, the ninjas were found.

" It's good to see you too." Said Sango. " Did Hachi tell you why we called for you?"

" He said it was something dangerous." Said Serina.

" Something about getting a guy's hair without him noticing." said Suzuna.

" Yes,we want you to sneak into a castle and get a hair from the lord without him noticing." Said Miroku.

" Ok we'll do it." Said Suzuna. " If you promise to treach us to be Demon Slayers for real."

" You two still want to be demon slayers?" asked Sango.

" Yes, but what we really want is to help you rebuild the tajia." Said Serina. Sango got misty eyed.

"Thanks." She said.

" Just tell us where to go." Said the Ninjas. They all turned their heads when they heard a voice.

" Hey aren't you that idiot that risked his life to save his only rommantic rival?" asked Inuyasha. Their was embrassed laughter.

" Yep that's me."

" Who's that?' Asked Sango.

" Oh him? He's just a klutz we saved from falling off a cliff one day and now we can't get rid of him. He keeps saying he has to repay his warrior's debt to us, Which seems to get bigger every day." Said Suzuna while shaking her head

There will be one more " Minion solution" chapter then the final battle with Naraku, then the Epilogue.

RR.


	47. Minion Solution Part IV

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter46 Minion Solution part 4

" That looks like the place." Said Suzana from atop Hachi, pointing at a moutain that was a strange purplish color.

" You can land outside the village." Said Serina. Hachi descended and the ninja girls got off.

" You're on your own now." The raccon dog flew away.

" We'll use Kage Tobikoshi (Shadow Jump) no jutsu once we get to the Mansion."

" Right."

Kaede's Village

" Is it safe?" saked Kazesune.

" Perfectly safe." Said Vadimir. Kazesune removed his disguise and walked into the village. Once inside something jumped on him from behind, with an " Ouf" he fell on his face. He then felt something snap around his neck and saw someone put a collar on him. He turned around and saw Kagome holding a leash. His hands flew to the collar but he couldn't remove it. His death glared the two hanyous

" Vadimir! You...you...you...TRAITOR!" He shouted.

" You'll thank me for this one day, it's for your own good."

" Kazesune, heel boy." Kazesune's legs walked over to Kagome without him telling them to. She lead him over to a hut and walked him inside.

" Stay boy." She said and left. Kazesune found himself unable to leave the hut due to a barrier, not even his fox magic worked. Inuyasha walked in, he could since the barrier only appiled to Kazesune.

" I feel your pain, you get used to it eventually." When Kazesune didn't reply he left.

" HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?" Yelled the kitsune minutes latter.

" Do you really think this was nessacary?" asked Sango.

"Of course, I could tell by the way he smelt that he had something for Faia, maybe with a little motivation it'll grow." Said Kagome.

" Speaking of Faia, has there been any news about the other method to remove the braclet?" asked Miroku. As if on que, The redhead kitsune walked in.

" Furukitsune-sensi remembered!" She called. Kagome leapt to her feet.

" Great! What do we do?"

" You still have that list I gave you?"

" Yeah."

" If we change a few things It'll work." With help from Kaede, the two soon had a potion ready.

"If Kanna drinks, the bracelet won't be a problem." Said Faia.

" Thanks, Faia." Said Kagome. " Then he gained a sly smile. " To show our apperication, we have a present for you, look in the hut three down from here." Faia gave her a hug.

" Thanks Kagome." A few minutes later, the group heard a happy shout

" KAZE-CHAN!" followed by several loud poofs that must have been failed attempts at fox magic. Kagome smiled, picked up the vial and went looking for Kohaku and Kanna, followed by Miroku and Sango.

After a bit of searching, they found the couple. They were sitting on a hill outside the village starring into space. Kanna had her arms around one of Kohaku's, like always. Her head was on his shoulder while Kohaku looked completly at peace. Sango had never seen him like that before, not even at the village.

"Kanna, we have a potion that should get rid of the bracelet."Said Kagome. Kanna's eyes lit up, then she looked toward Kohaku, he gave her a reassuring nod. Kanna stepped forward and accepted the potion. She drank until it was all gone.For a few momments,nothing happened.

" Try taking it off." Said Kagome. Kanna began pushing on the bracelet but it was still struck on her wrist.

" Maybe Faia made a mistake?" wondered Sango. Then the red spider mark on the bracelet pulsed and began expanding, shock froze everyone for a few seconds. By the time they recovered, the black mass had consumed Kanna's hand and was going up her arm.

" What's going on!" Kohaku demanded his eyes filling up with hateful fire. Kagome was speechless.

" I...I...I. don't know." The black mass was spreading quickly, already Kanna's entire arm was gone, and it was heading to her feet. Kohaku began stabbing at it with his sickle, eventually the blade broke off. He angerily threw it away and drew his katana, only to have it break as well. The black mass had gotten both of Kanna's legs by then.

Sango was tormented by the sight before her, her brother was pounding on the black mass with his fists, they were already getting bruised, while the look of absolute terror on Kanna's face was hearbreaking, as much as she wanted to she couldn't look away. She finally tore her gaze away and cried on Miroku. Kagome was frantically looking through Faia's notes to see if there was something she missed while the black mass continued to expand, it only had the head left to go.

Kanna tossed and twisted her head like a swimmer trying to keep their head above the water as the black mass slowly crawled above her neck, as if it were sentient and was enjoying the pain it was causing. Kohaku's fists had started bleeding, which made clearing the tears from his eyes harder.

" Kohaku-kun." Kanna said sadly.

" Kanna-chan."

" Sayounara, Kohaku-kun." cried Kanna softly as the black mass covered her head entirely.

" Kanna-chan!" Kohaku fell to his kness. The others were about to other any kind of comfort they could when Kohaku rose to his feet and grabbed the broken sword blade, the shard edge was making his hands bled more, but he didn't seem to notice.

" YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He shouted and lunged at Kagome. Miroku intercepted him, by thrusting his staff into his stomach then using it to pin him down.

" LET ME GO! SHE TOOK AWAY MY KANNA!"

" Killing Kagome won't bring her back." Misroku said as calmly as he could. Kohaku still struggled to get out from under the monk, Miroku didn't know how much longer he could hold him.

The black mass pulsed

Then an audible cracking was heard

Kohaku stopped struggling and looked toward the black mass and saw pieces were flaking off, relvealing a white haired girl in a white kimono. Kohkau started struggling harder,but ths time Miroku let him go. The young demon slayer rushed over to the Mirror Bearer.

" Kanna-chan?" Kanna slowly opened her eyes.

" Kohaku-kun?" Kohaku smiled ear to ear, then gathered Kanna into his arms, hugging her tightly. Kanna nuzzled against him, enjoying the feelings she felt when Kohalu hugged her like this. Kagome and Sango were teary eyed at the scene. Miroku walked up behind them, smiling his trademark smile.

" Well Kohaku it seems your Kanna is going to be fine." Kohaku suddenly remembered the other three and blushed deep red. He looked at Kanna.

" Kanna-chan, I. um I " Kanna knew what he was trying to say, she hadn't had emotions at all for very long but knew what Kohaku was feeling towards her, and, what she felt towards him.

" Me too, Kohaku-koi." She kisssed his check and put her head back on his shoulder. Kohaku smiled and put his head on hers.

" It seems we won't be needing that hair after all." Said Miroku.

Naraku's Castle

The Ninja girls quickly entered the castle,it was easier then they had thought.

" If this guy is a lord then why does this place look so empty?" Suzana wondered aloud.

" Quiet, they might be hiding."

" You two! Don't move!" They turned around to see a red eyed women in a kimono pointing a fan at them.

" We gotta take her out quick before she tells anyone." Serina whispered. They both nodded and threw shurikens at the red eyed woman. With a wave of her fan, the shurikens flew off target.

" I am Kagura the Wind Sorrcerress, the wind in this castle is under my control." She declared. " You two must have been sent by Inuyasha, how about we make a deal? You help me and I won't tell anyone you're here."

" What is it?" asked Suzana.

" Naraku controls me using my heart, I want you to get it back."

" Why should we help you?"

" I hate Naraku but I can't defy him if he has my heart, once I have it back, I can fight against him."

" hmm alright we'll do it."

" DANCE OF BLADES!" silver blades of enegy ran through Naraku's room but were stopped by his barrier.

" Kagura, I see you still haven't learn your lesson." Naraku formed Kagura's heart in his hand. In the second before he squeezed, Serrina dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed the heart then jumping away on contact with the ground. She was fast but Naraku's claw were faster and slashed her stomach. Suzana jumped out of the shadows behind Naraku and stabbed a pair of kunai into his back. She then ran to her sister, grabbing a handful of Naraku hairs on the way.

" Sister! Are you ok?" Serina could only moan in pain.

" She's been infected with Naraku's poison. We need to get her out now!" urged Kagura. Suzana saw Naraku pull her Kunai out of his back and get up.

" Got it!" She threw down a smoke ball and all three of them escaped.

' Have I become so weak as to allow two humans to sneak up on me?' Naraku thought. ' It must be time for me to use my secret weapon.' He looked over at a gargyole statue.

Outside on Kagura's feather

" We need to get her help!" Cried Suzana.

" Don't worry, we'll get help." They soon arrived at Kaede's village and after a quick explanation, got Serina treament.

" So what good are the Naraku hairs?" asked Suzana.

" You said Naraku made puppets of himself right Kagome?" Asked Faia. She and Kazesune had emerged from the hut and both seemed happier then normal, but a bite mark was missing on both their necks.

" Yes."

" Then I can use this hair to sabotage them."

" Then do we get to attack Naraku?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

" Yes, he will finally pay for what he's done."

RR


	48. Final Battle with Naraku Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 47 Final battle at Naraku's Castle Part 1 Preperations and Gathering

When Souta woke up the next day there was a surprise waiting for him.

' I smell something werid. It smells like me, but human me.' The he opened his eyes and saw just that, his human self laying next to him.

" AHHH!" The human Souta screamed when he saw the two kitsune. This woke up Kina.

" mm, Souta?"

" Yes?" Both Soutas asked.

" Why's there two of you?"

" I don't know." asked gingisune Souta

" What's going on?" asked human Souta. When Kagome saw them she surprised too.

" Umm, golden fox blood." Kina slapped her neck and Myouga fell off.

" Myouga, just the person we were looking for." Said Kagome. " Can you explain why there are two versions of my brother?"

" First how did he become a gingisune in the first place?' Asked the Flea demon. Kagome told him the whole story.

" Hmm, my understanding is that since the tail belonged to such a powerful demon, it's youki forced Souta's human spirit into dormancy, and Souta began growing as a gingisune instead of a human, slowly converting every day. When he grew his very own tail instead of relying on Youko's it gave the final push and the rest of his human side was forced out." Kagome turned to Human Souta

" Do you remember anything?" She asked.

" No, not really, I remember eating the tail I got from ji-chan then falling asleep."

" I should send you home, it's too dangerous for you here." Said Kagome. She walked human Souta to the well and they jumped in. On the other side Kagome gave a quick explanation to Mrs. Higurashi before going back to the well. Souta made it in time for school, by then a small piece of memory entered his mind, that of a girl with brown hair and wearing pink.

One such girl walked into class and took her seat in a rows in front of Souta.

" Whose that?" He asked one of his friends.

" That's Hitomi." His friend said.

" Hitomi." Souta said to himself.

Back in the Fuedal Era Naraku's Castle

Naraku picked up a gargyole Statue.

" Naome."

" Yes Master Naraku?"

" I'm going away for a while, be ready when I get back."

" Yes Master Naraku."

Just Kaede's Village

Kiraia was riding on her mother as they flew toward the village. Kirara growled as they got nearer.

" Kirara?" Sango went outside and smile widely as she saw her old friend. Kirara touched down and Sango ran up to hug her. " Kirara where have you been?" Kiraia jumped off Kirara and ontop of Sango's head. Sango reached up and took the kitten into her arms.

" Hello there." She said while petting her. Kiraia purred. " So Kirara you're a mother now." Kirara nodded. She looked at Russet and they both nodded. Both were covered in flames, when the flames died they were in there avator forms.

" Kirara! I've never seen you do that before."

" Midoriko-sama sealed my ability to transform centuries ago, but now it's gone." Sango put Kiraia down and gave her friend another hug.

" Sango-sama, you smell different." Said the Fire Cat.

" I do? How so?"

" It smells like you're...pregant." Sango gasped and went to see Kaede. The old miko agreed.

" Aye child, ye fire cat tis right. ye are pregant."

" I'm going to be a mother." Said Sango blissfully.

" Aye, when dose ye plan to tell thy hentai?"

" I have to find Miroku!" Sango dashed out to find the monk, Kaede smiled after her.

When Sango told him the good news, he hugged her and spun her around, then brought her in for a kiss. The others were happy as well.

" But now you can't join in the fight against Naraku." Said Kazesune. " You don't want a mischariage just because you over exerted yourself right?" Although Sango was saddened that she couldn't avenge her village, she knew it was for the best, but that didn't mean she had to be happy with it.

She whacked Miroku upside the head.

" This all your fault! Now I can't avenge my village!" She yelled while glaring at him. Miroku laughed nervously, Inuyasha smirked and let out a faint chuckle. On the floor, Kiraia and Akemi had wandered away from their parents and found each other. They both looked surprised at the new face, but then they sniffed and determined each other was friendly. Akemi hugged Kiraia, then pulled her into her lap and began petting her. Kiraia purred and nuzzled Akemi.

" Hey Kazesune, are you and Faia going to have any kits soon?"

" Sometime soon." Said Faia. She still had the leash in her hands

FLASHBACK

" KAZE-CHAN!" Faia did a flying glomp on Kazesune and he fell to the floor, amist several poofs of blue fire. Faia suddenly became sad. " Kaze-chan, why do you always run away from me? I thought you liked me." Kazesune sighed.

" I do, a lot, and that's the problem."

" Huh?"

" Faia, ...I have this problem. I can't stay in one place or do something for long before I feel I need to move on do something else. I was afarid If we mated , I might leave you someday. I didn't want to hurt you so I tried to forget how I felt about you so I'd never hurt you."

" Kaze-chan." Faia said stunned, then she cried on Kazesune.

" Oh no, It happened anyway, Faia I'm really sorry."

" No you baka. I'm crying because I'm happy." Faia said between her trears "This is why you always ran away from me?" Kazesune nodded.

" Then it won't be a problem." She gave the leash a light tug. " You'll never have to worry about leaving since Kagome collared you." Kazesune stroked her cheeck.

" Good." Faia leaned down kissed him. The hand Kazesune was using to stroke her cheeck went around to the back of head and drew her closer.

END FLASHBACK

" Yes sometime soon." Said Kazesune.

" Can we go after Naraku before he moves again?" asked Inuyasha while tapping his foot.

" Jeez, you're so impatient." Said Kagome.

" Did I hear you were going after Naraku?" asked Souta, Kina, Souten and Shippo were with him. " We want to help."

" You're all are staying here understand!" Commanded Kagome, her eyes slightly red.

" Yes okasan." Said Shippo reluctantly.

" You're not mom, you're just my sister." Said Souta.

" We're not related to you at all." Said Souten and Kina.

" Kina I don't want you to go." Said Souta.

" I can help." Kina insisted. Souta's arms encircled her and he put his fangs back on her mating mark. Kina suddenly felt hot and light headed.

" I want you to stay." He said.

"That's...not ...fair."

" Please koi."

" Fine, but you have to stay too. Promise me."

" Alright I promise I won't go."

" I promise I won't go either."

Everyone else was blushing slightly at what had happened. Kazesune tried to get away before Faia tried to get him to promise too.

No such luck.

Faia kept her grip on the leash.

" I don't want you to leave me Kaze-chan."

" But.."

"Besides someone needs to watch over the kids."

In the end it was decided that Inuyasha, Kagome, Reia, Kagura, Vadimir, Kathy, Sesshoumaru, Kirara and Russet would go get Kouga, Ayame and any other member of the Wolf tribe that wanted to help then go to Naraku's Castle. Souten would go back to her castle and get Kouryu then head to Naraku's Castle. Everyone else would stay at Kaede's village.

Naraku's Miasma Cloud

"There it is." Naraku said to himself. He landed in at stone wall with a gargoyle impression. He put the gargyole statue into the impression.

" Have the humans been brought?" He asked.

" Yes Master." Said a lesser demon. A group of humans, some as young as five, others much older.

" Work your craft monk." Said Naraku. A young monk stepped forward. He wore the cloth of his postion, carried a staff and a sutra. He had blue eyes and brown hair fading into black at his back.

" If I do this my family will die anyway." He said defiantly.

" But do you want that on your conscience? To live the rest of your life knowing that you could have saved them? Besides, I might spare your family if you help me."

" Fine, you despicable, atrocious, filty demon!"

" Are you done?" Naraku asked calmly. The monk growled before approaching the stone wall and began chanting. When he was finished he struck the gargyole statue with his staff and the stone wall fell away along with the barrier over it. Naraku walked inside and stopped in a room, this one filled with statues of various demons.

" Free them." Naraku commanded. The Monk started chanting again and struck each statue, when the stone fell away a demon came out. As soon as it came it Naraku wrapped his tentacles around the demon and consumed them, eventually the room was empty.

" You and you're family have one hour to get as far away as possible." Said Naraku. The Monk turned and ran. " If you can keep my minions from destroying them first." The monk didn't evenn wasted time turning back to glare at Naraku.

Kaede's Village

" Now Akemi, I expect you to be a good girl for Kaede-sama and your brother."

" Yes okasan." Then she went to play with the other village children. Kirara and Russet nuzzled Kiraia.

Souta was heading to the well

' Where are you going?' asked Youko

' To my time to get some fertilizer, I think it'll help our plant powers.'

' I thought you promised not to go to Naraku's Castle?'

' I did, but you didn't.' Souta's mind self smirked.

' I'm a bad influence on you.' Youko smiled, pleased with himself

RR


	49. Final Battle wirh Naraku Part II

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Chapter 48 Final Battle with Naraku Part 2 The Fight Begins

Souta emerged from the well and entered the house.

" Hi Souta, did Kagome and Cute ears come?" asked Mrs. H

" No they went to fight Naraku. Do you know where the fertilizer is?"

" In the shed, why?"

" I hoping it'll increase my plant powers." Souta poofted over the the shed and found the fertilizer. "Premium Miracle Grow, perfect" He poofted back.

" Thanks mom."

Human Souta walked in

" Hi mom I'm home."

" Hi Souta how was school?"

" Great! Hitomi-chan agreed to be my girlfriend!" Human Souta said happily.

" That's wonderful dear." She turned to Gingisune Souta and handed him a bag

" Heres some things I thought Kagome might need, there's also some of her old clothes for Akemi."

" Thanks Mom, bye."

" Bye Souta." The gingisune jumped down the well. Mrs. H turned back to Human Souta.

" So when do I get to meet Hitomi?"

Back in the Fedual Era

' Is your mom oblivous or just not care?' asked Youko

' She's used to it, after Mistres Centiped, Yura of the Hair, The Flesh Eating Noh Mask, and Inuyasha constantly comming over, oka's used to werid things happening.'

' But she just talked to a human and demon version of her son and it didn't even faze her.'

'She's just used to it.' By now they had reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. ' Alright here's where you take over.' Souta removed the gaunlet, and Youko took over. This time he looked more like himself, he was taller, and even Souta's clothes changed to his white robes.

' You sure your mate wouldn't be mad? Females are scary when they're pissed.'

' I'm sure she'll understand.'

' If you say so, it's your body anyways, so I won't feel a thing.' Youko began heading to Naraku's Castle.

At the Wolf Den

" It's about time Mutt Face." said Kouga after the others arrived at his cave. " This time I'll make sure you don't let him get away, like last time"

" You wouldn't have done any better ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said back.

" Quiet! can't you guys be around each other without trying to bite each other's head off?" asked Kagome.

" NO!" They said at the same time. Kagome shook her head, as did Ayame.

" How did we fall for testosterone driven fightaholics?" Ayame asked Kagome.

" Because they look so adorable like that." Kouga and Inuyasha were starring each other down. Ayame turned to Katsuro who was wresting with the wolves

" Katsuro, be good for yoru babysiters, Hakku and Ginta."

" Yes oksasan." Said Katsuro, but not really paying attention.

" He'd better not get into trouble while we're gone!" she ordered Hakku and Ginta.

" He'll be here safe and sound Ayame-sama." They said.

" Good, Let's Kouga-koi." This caused Kouga to blink.

" Haha! You lose!" Taunted Inuyasha.

" There was interference!" Claimed Kouga. Everyone did an anime fall. Then they left for Naraku's Castle. The Purple mountain soon came into view and the group decended.

" Naraku's around here somewhere, I'd know that putrid stench anywhere." Said Inuyasha. A tentacle shot out at him, but he managed to dodge it.

" Such harsh words Inuyasha." Naraku appeared out of nowhere in front of the demons. A few of them gulped, Naraku was huge! The castle walls only came to his knees. " Like my new form?" he askled while smirking.

" Yeah it looks go enough to destroy!" Kouga ran upand kicked Naraku's leg. A demon came half way out of it and grabbed Kouga's leg, then threw him into the castle wall.

" Go my minions." Countless balls of light rained down and became various demons, they all charged at the Inuyasha-gumi. Inuyasha drew Tessiga and met them head on, slashing left and right.

" He certainly gets to the point doesn't he?" asked Vadimir as he drew his Sakabato and joined joined Inuyasha in the assault. Ayame circled around the main horde of demons and used her leaves to pick them, she aimed for the throat of a demon and let her leaf fly, it stiffened and fell to the ground.

" Haraikiyomeru Neko Aroo!" Kagome's shinning pink tore a path through the demon horde and several ganged up on her. She put her bow away and flexed her flaws, they began glowing with pink light.

" Miko Tessou Kuma!" The demons shrieked as the the miko hanyou's claws tore through them and the miko energy that came with them purifying them to dust.

" Juudan Kuma!" small rays of energy cut down demons that came with reach of Kathy's claws.

Naraku's demons were falling like wheat to a sycte, but it didn't seem to bother him.

" Oh Kagome, I hear you have a lovely daughter, it'll be a shame when my demons devour her." Kagome's eyes went red.

" YOU WILL NEVER HURT AKEMI!" Kagome rushed Naraku but his demons literally threw themselves in her path. " GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She growled as she slashed through a demon then kicjed that had tried to sneak up behind her. The demons started pressing in and grabbing hold of Kagome. " Let go of me!"

" Dorgona Rei Ken!" They were all destroyed by the sword that houses a dragon sprirt.

" Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted. ' I've waited so long to do this.'

" Die!" Commanded Sesshoumaru as he shot poison at uncomming demons. Another group tried to pounce but they were cut to rippons by his whip.

' These demons aren't trying at all, it's like they want to die.'

Kaede's Village

" Let's go play Kiraia-chan!" Said Akemi. Kiraia meowed in agreement and followed Akemi outside they headed to the outskirits of the village

Jaken had been watching the horizon and waiting for Sesshoumaru to return, The two girls didn't notice him and the toad got run over, first by Akemi then by Kiraia, the fire cat leaving brun marks in the shape of her paws on his back. Akemi and Kiraia started palying tag in a field when they saw something.

There was a big cloud heading toward the village.

" Looks like rain, we'll get to play in the mud!" Said Akemi happily. Kiraia jumped up and down with excitement. Then she sniffed and shook her head.

" Your right it doesn't smell like rain." Akemi agreed. " It smells like...demons." They went back to the village. " Kaede-obaasan, there's a cloud of demons heading toward the village." Kaede's eyes widened. She grabbed her bow and arrow and walked outside.

" Aye, Akemi go alert everyone! Tell them there's an attack comming!" The old priestess said seriously.

" Ok."

' This must be Naraku's doing.'

Back at Naraku's Castle

The Inuyasha-gumi was finishing off Naraku's minions, few of them had gotten anything more serious then a cut on an arm or leg.

" Your choice in minions is pathedic." Said Sesshoumaru.

" Like yours is any better." Said Naraku.

" True." Sesshoumaru had to admit.

" But at least mine serve their purpose."

" What are you talking about? we wasted all your demons!" Said Inuyasha.

" Exactly, all those demons used to be part of my body, ones that I had cast off durring my time of the month. And now their flesh and blood are all over you." Sesshoumaru realized what he meant but it was too late. Naraku snapped hsi fingers and the demon remains beagn expanding and covering the Inuyasha-gumi.

" Hahaha! Be one with me, merge with the most powerful demon in the world." His tentacles shot out towards their prey and wrapped around them, pulling them in. " Now the only ones left are at that human village, which my demons will destroy. Then there will be no one left to oppose me."

RR


	50. Final Battle with Naraku Part 3

This fic will be done in a few more chapters.But fear not! There will be a mini sequel centered around Shippo+Souten+Zati,then a real sequel about Akemi.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome The Cat Demon Chapter 49 Final Battle with Naraku Part 3 Battle's End

Naraku stomped through the countryside, headed for Kaede's village to see how his demons were doing. He would absorb whoever was left and then he would be unopposed to collect the rest of the sacred jewel.

Kaede's village

' If only I could use my wind tunnel.' Thought Miroku as he bashed another demon with his staff.

" Fox Fire!" Called Kazsune and Faia. The blue fire they summoned reduced the approaching demons to dust. One attacked Kazesune from behind, creating a gash on his back. He growled in pain. Faia covered her feet in fire before kicking the demon's head and catching the rest of him on fire.

" Kazesune-sensi are you ok?" asked Shippo.

" Just get Akemi out of here! She's isn't strong enough to fight."

" Got it." Shippo ran back to Kaede's hut and got Akemi.

" Akemi we need to leave." Akemi jumped on Shippo's back.

" Piggy back ride oniichan!"

" Alright."

" Meow."

" You too Kiraia." Shippo, carrying Akemi, with Kiraia following him headed for Inuyasha's forest when their path was blocked by several demons. Shippo reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of leaves.

" Fox Magic, Multiply!" There was a poof around Shippo and then there were a dozen Shippos carrying an Akemi. One demon rushed Shippo and slashed through him, only to see a puff of smoke. The same thing happened every time one of the demons cornered a Shippo.

From his hiding place in a clump of buses, Shippo chuckled. He teleported there at the same time he created the copies.

" That was fun Oniichan!" said Akemi.

" Imoutochan, be quiet or thay'll hear us." Shippo warned. Then a familar scent reached his nose. ' Naraku? Here? How'd he get so close? If he gets here we don't stand a chance.'

A good distance from Kaede's Village

Naraku was steadily approaching Kaede's Village. He grumpled at the slow pace, he realized soon after his battle with the Inuyasha-gumi that his new body was hard to move around in. He stopped in his tracks when all the grass within a mile radius arose out of the ground and beagn swirling around him, inflicting little cuts on his body. Misama poured out of him and caused all the grass blades to wither and fall to the ground.

" Jan Ju!" Called Youko as he planted a Sinning Tree in Naraku's back, in the place where he wouldn't be able to reach. ' That should do it.' Naraku beagn chuckling.

" Nice try theif, but you'll have to do better then that." Several demons poked out of Naraku's back and began pulling on the seed. But no matter now hard they pulled it wouldn't come out. A few seconds after it had been planted, it sprouted, it's vines covering the demons that tried to pull it out, then began to ensnare Naraku himself. It began feeding off Naraku's negitive energy, givcn the enormous amount of it, The Sining Tree grew even quicker.

' Good thing we covered it with that Premium Miracle Grow.'

' Indeed.'

Naraku was almost entirely covered by the Sining Tree, it's vines quickly wrapping themselves around his head.

' I think we did it.' Said Souta.

' No,I still smell his misama.' The poison gas leaked through the vines, The Tree seemed to be groaning in pain. It tightened its vines around its victim. Little by little the vines wilted and began falling off. With a final push, The misama cloud forced the rest of the Sinning Tree off Naraku. Naraku hunched, panting.

" What's the matter Naraku? Having trouble catching your breath?" He pulled a few more seeds out of his robe. " I bet a few more seeds will finish you off."

A tendril shot out of the ground and grabbed Youko's hand, then squeezed and twisted it, forcing him to drop the seeds. he cut the tendrill with his other claws. Then that one was caught by a tendrill then his other claw was grabbed again. His feet, chest and neck were grabbed too. Then he lifted into the air.

" What's the matter theif? A little tied up?" Naraku begann squeezing Youko. Youko howled and his eyes went white. Then he began growing, getting fur all over his body, his claws became longer as did his fangs. Soon he had completed his transformation into a kitsune kami. He growled at Naraku. " So you can still take that form." He sent a miasma cloud at Youko, he countered with a blast of fox fire from his mouth. The fire and gas exploded on contact, knocking both combatants back. Youko growled trees uprooted themselves and walked under him, basking in his demonic aura. They got bigger and their branches grew long sharp throns. Youko growled again and the small army of giant trees attacked Naraku. They bashed their branches against him, their thorns creating deep gashes. Naraku released more miasma and they also wilted away.

" Your plant powers are useless against me theif. My miasma can kill them all." Youko growled and lunged at Naraku, swiping at him with his claws. The gashes made by the attack released more misama and Youko started coughing. He jumped back and fired more fox fire. Naraku raised his barrier to block the attack, then sent dozens of tendrills at Youko, who incenerated them with Fox fire.

' Stalemate?' Asked Souta. Youko nodded. A thunderbolt flew struck Naraku and howled as his flesh sizzled. He looked up to see Souten and Kouryuu. They sent more lightening at him while Youko used fox fire. They beat Naraku into the ground but it didn't seem to hurt him. They didn't know he was absorbing demons that were burrowed underground.

Once he was finished 'eating' Naraku created a cloud of destruction that swept thunder demon, chibi dragon and kitsune kami off their feet and causing them to inhale a lot of his miasma. He wrapped his tendrills around Souten and Kouryuu first, in order to gain their power. Souten tried electricuting him, but it was too late and Naraku absorbed both of them into himself.

Youko got to his feet, but the miasma was blurring his vision and clogging his nose.

' We should retreat.' Said Souta. Youko growled. Naraku smirked and used his new thunder power to electricute Youko. He didn't stop until Youko collasped and turned back to his avator form, then turned back into Souta.

Souta opened his eyes to see Naraku's tendrils heading toward him.

" Fox Magic!" Souta disapeared in a poof just before the Tendrills could reach him.

' I'll get him later. He's nothing without Youko.' Naraku thought and continued toward Kaede's village.

Kaede's village

A green and red Oni chased two children and their parents and eventually backed them against the wall. Rin saw this and rushed to help.Her claws glowed green as she jumped on a demon's back.

" Dokkasu Kuma!" She called as she dug her claws into the demon's neck. It screamed and tried shaking her off. It only made Rin cling tighter. The demon did a reverse body slam to smash her into the ground, but Rin didn't let go. At last the demon could no longer stand and the posion and disintegrated. Rin pulled herself out of the gunk and rubbed her back.

" ow.' She groaned. The Oni's kin pounced on her. RIn's eyes widened in surprise. They were about to kill her when they were blasted aside by twin bolts of lightening. Rin turned toward her savoir and smiled.

" Thanks Ah Un." She hugged both dragons around the neck.

" AHHHH!" She turned to see jaken getting chased by an entire pack of acid spitting snake demons.

" We need to help Jaken!" She said. The Dragons starred at her.

" Yes, otherwise Otu will have find a new servant." The Dragons reluctantly went to help the toad.

Serina and Suzuna were having a difficult time with the demons. Their ninja skills couldn't take this many at one time. The fact that this fight was brining bad distracting memories wasn't helping either. They threw more shuriken at on coming demon and didn't see the ones coming from the sides. These demons tackled them, pinned them down with one claw and raised another one to impale them.

' Father protect us!' The ninja girls thought.

" Houshi Shakujou teritsukeru!(Monk's Staff Blaze)" Called a voice. A flash of pink energy vaporized the two demons. The ninja girls got up to see a teenage monk with blues eyes and brown hair. " Are either of you hurt?'

" Nno." Said Serina, her cheecks a faint pink color.

" Good." Then he went to fight other demons.

Despite the situation, Suzuna couldn't help but give her older sister a playful nudge.

" Does someone have a crush?" Serina flushed.

" Oof course not!'

" Right."

" Now isn't the time!" The group continued to fight against the demons, unaware that Naraku was on his way.

Just outside Kaede's village

" I sense that Kitsune and Kagome's daughter nearby. I will enjoy absorbing them." Naraku's used his miasma to flush out Shippo, Akemi and Kiraia, then he wrapped them in his tendrills. Kiraia and Shippo began biting him, but to no avail, Naraku continued pulling them in. Then Akmei bit him and surge of miko energy went into him. Naraku grimaced in pain and squeezed Akemi, making her scream.

' Akemi is screaming,... she's in pain... I have to help.'

Kagome opened her eyes to see she was inside Naraku, she was stuck in a bubble and saw everyone else was too. She tried to ripe through the bubble with her claws but the bubble refused to break.

' You'll have to use a different technique to get out.' Said a voice in Kagome's mind.

' Kikyo?'

' Yes, I left a piece of myself with you incase you needed help. Like now.'

' How can you help?'

' By giving you new techniques.' Kikyo placed a hand on mental manfiestation of Kagome's forehead and Kagome's eyes widened as she recieved the knowledge.

' Thank you Kikyo.'

' No problem, it's the least I can do'

" Miko Reiki sakuretsu!(Priestess aura explosion)" Kagome yelled. Her miko powers exploded, piercing the bubble and and poking holes in Naraku. It kept going till a large hole in Naraku's middle was made. Everyone else's bubble was broken too and they woke up. " Looks like I burst your bubble Naraku." Kagome taunted. Naraku glared at her.

" Now I'm gonna finish him off! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha's attack tore into Naraku. Sesshoumaru fired a large blast of Youki from Toukijin and cut Naraku down even more. Reia transformed to her true form and shot a large blast of draki to Naraku and knocked him to the ground.

" Shippo, Kina, I want you to help us with the special attack!" called Kazesune. The younger foxes nodded. Faia, Kazesune, Vadimir and Shippo and Kina made a square around Naraku. They jumped simultaneously.

" Kitsune Bi Hiire!( Fox Fire Furnace)" All five of them said and launched a large stream of fox fire at Naraku. Naraku became impossible to see through the blue and gold fire that surrounded them. By the time the attack stopped, Naraku was back to his normal size.

" This is not over!" Naraku sent a cloud of miasma into the air, obsuring sight and scent. He moved silently through the poisonous gas as his enemies started coughing and trying to cover their noses and mouths. He rammed a tendrill through Inuyasha, dispeared before the hanyou could react, then attacked Sesshoumaru, then Kazesune, and everyone else in his miasma cloud.

' There has to be some way to pin him down.' Kagome thought. ' I got it!'

" Inuyasha! Shout so I now where you are!"

" I'm over here!" Inuyasha called. Kagome found her way over to him and removed the rosary from around his neck. With Kikyo instructing her, she began chanting, the beads began glowing and flew off.

' Did it work?'

' Try it and see'

'Alright.'

" Naraku, SIT BOY!" There was a flash of light and the sound of something hitting the ground hard. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" An equal number of crashes was heard. This made the Miasma clear up and everyone saw Naraku wearing a rosary around his neck.

" What is this and why can't I take it off?" Naraku wondered aloud as he pulled on the rosary. Kagome smirked at Naraku.

" That rosary can't be taken off by the person wearing it!" Naraku death glared Kagome.

" I'll kill you!"

" SIT!"

WHAM!

" Now Stay!" Naraku froze.

' Kagome use this technique to finish him off'

' Right.' Kagome combound Youki and miko energy in her claws and ran toward Naraku.

" Neko Kami haraikiyomeru Tessou Kuma!(Cat God's Purifying Iron Claw)" Kagome tore through Naraku's body and purified it at the same time. She turned around and saw Naraku dissolving piece by piece. She smirked at finally beating him. Her smirk faultered when he started laughing.

" You think you've won haven't you? But this isn't over, not by a long shot. This battle will continue someday" Then the last part of him turned to dust. Kagome purified the dust and put it into a leak proof jar with wards on it.

" There's no way, he's comming back after this." Kagome said,

Inside Kaede's village

Miroku felt a pressure in his hand disapear. He removed his prayer beads and saw the Wind Tunnel was gone. He rushed home.

" Sango! The Wind Tunnel's gone!" Sango broke out into happy smiles and glomped on her finace.

" Oh Miroku! I'm so happy for you!"

" Sango...let... go." Sango's smile turned into a frown.

" Don't you like it when I hug you? You're seeing another woman aren't you! You're cheating on me!" Her grip tightened. Miroku's face was turning blue.

" No...not that...I swear...Can't...breathe." Sango's eyes started to well up with tears.

" Miroku I'm so sorry! I hurt you then I accuse you of cheating on me! I'm a horrible fiancee."

" No Sango, you're the most wonderful woman in the world and I couldn't be happier being engaged to you." Sango started smiling again.

" Thank you Miroku, you're such a sweetie!" Then she began nuzzling him. Miroku sweat dropped. His Fiancee just went from happy to anger to sad to loving in less then a minute.

This was going to be a long nine months.

RR


	51. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome the Cat Demon Final Chapter Epilogue

Everyone that had been inside Naraku took several baths in a wooden tub inside the village, Kagome wanted to make sure no part of Naraku survived.When they were finished, Kagome purified the water they bathed in. A little later, a squeaky clean Inuyasha walked into his house.

" Otusan how did oka convince you to take a bath?" Asked Shippo.

" She seduced me!" Inuyasha declared. Kagome giggled.

" Hardly, I just rubbed his ears and he followed me like a puppy." Shippo laughed so hard he fell on his back. " Shippo I hear you did a good job taking care of Akemi while we were gone." Shippo puffed out his chest proudly.

" Yep." Kagome petted him behind the ears.

" Here." She gave him a bag of candy bars.

" Thanks okasan!" Shippo hugged his okasan and went to eat his chocolate.

WHAM!

" What do you think that was?" Inuyasha wondered.

" Let's go see." The two headed in the direction of the sound. When they got there they struggled to keep a straight face, failed, and laughed. Kina was whacking Souta in the head with a staff while he tried to cover himself with his tails.

" YOU JERK! YOU LIED TO ME!" Kina shouted, making Souta's, Kagome's and Inuyasha's ears flaten against their heads.

" Koishi, I ow! didn't lie! Youko ow! went! Not me! ow!"

" You could have died! Why did you try to justive your lying?"

" Youko's ow! A bad influence on me! Ow!" Since Souta hadn't found his gauntlet yet, Youko spoke up.

" It was his idea! All his idea!" Then retreated to safety of Souta's mind.

" Where do you think she got that staff?" Kagome asked.

" She stole it from me." Said a young monk nearby. " But I'm afarid to ask for it back."

" I remember you, you helped us out in the attack, thanks." Said Inuyasha.

" My pleasure." Said the monk and bowed.

" AKIO! Where have you been?" demanded a voice. the monk turned around.

" Mushin-sensi! I can explain!" The drunken monk crossed his arms.

" Well get started."

" A demon came to the shrine saying his master Naraku had captured my family and I had to help him, he was carrying my little brother as proof. I had to leave right away. After I rescued my family, I tracked Naraku's aura to this village and helped stave out an attack on it."

" Yes, he was a big help." Said Kagome.

" Mushin! What are you doing here?" asked Miroku. He came running after he heard his old master.

" I came looking for my new apperentice." Replied Mushin.

" Oh, are you leaving any of your teachings out?" asked Miroku.

" Of course, after seeing how you turned out, I decided I had to cut back on a few things."

" Good, ...hey what do you mean ' how I turned out'?"

" DANCE OF THE DEAD!"

" That was Kagura!" Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku said. They rushed to the noise only to see their concern was unneeded. Kagura was merely having skeletons do slap stick to amuse the children.

" What are YOU doing here?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagura blushed.

" I have to show Shiken I'm good with children. He said that was important in a mate." A little girl walked up to Kagura.

" Kagura-chan can you do my hair like yours?" she asked timidly. Kagura smiled.

" Sure."

" YAY!" Kagura sat down, placed the girl in her lap, and began styling her hair. The three's mouth's fell open. Inuyasha rupped his eyes.

" You both see her right?" He asked. They nodded.

" We can't all have the same hallucination right?" They nodded again.

" I can hear you." Kagura said.

" Did Naraku truly die?" asked Kaede.

" Yes, we believe so. We all saw him die." Said Kazesune.

" Good, we must not let any part of Naraku survive." Kanna hid behind Kohaku. Kaede smiled.

" There tis no need to fear child. I did not mean ye nor thy sister."

" So Kohaku what are you going to do now?' Asked Vadmir.

" I'm gong back home with onee to rebuild it."

" I'm going with Kohaku." Said Kanna.

" Seeing those two together, it makes me so happy I became a healer." Said Faia, then leaned on Kazesune.

Wolf's Den

"We're back!" Called Kouga.

" Welcome back Kouga-sama, Ayame-sama." Said one of the wolf demons.

" Where's Katsuro?" asked Ayame.

" The prince went exploring with Haku and Ginta." The wolf leaders went looking for their sons and his babysiters. They eventually found Haku and Ginta hanging upside down by their ankles in a tree.

" What happen to you? Where's Katsuro?"

" Katsuro-sama lead us into this trap then ran off." they said. " Can you please let us down?" Kouga smiled wickedly at Ayame.

" Koishi if you wouldn't mind." Ayame shook her head and threw two leaves at the ropes, they were cut and Haku and Ginta fell on their heads. The wolf rulers chuckled then left to find their son.

In a forest

Katsuro looked around at the forest, there weren't any where he lived. He was so busy trying to see the tops of the trees, he bumbed into someone.

" Sorry." He heard a voice say.

" Sorry, I should've been paying attention." he said, then sniffed. " You smell weird."

" Oka said I'm one of a kind, so of couse I smell werid." She bowed. " I'm Akemi."

" I'm Katsuro, wanna play with me?"

"Sure! Can Kiraia-chan play too?"

" Yeah!" So the three of them played tag until Kouga and Ayame came.

" Katsuro, what are you doing in the mutt's forest?"

" Just having fun with my new friends. Wresting with the wolves isn't as fun as playing with Akemi-chan and Kiraia-chan."

" Katsuro, we have to go home." Said Ayame. Katsuro's ears droped and his tail stayed still. " You can visit your friends again some other time." Katsuro perked up.

" Bye Akemi-chan, Kiraia-chan."

" Bye Katsuro-chan." The wolves left and the cats went home.

Edge of Kaede's village

" We're leaving once Sango gives Birth." Said Miroku to the rest.

" So soon?" asked Kagome. Miroku smiled a little.

" I was barely able to convince her to stay that long. Now that Naraku's gone, She really wants to go home and start rebuilding it."

And so they stayed about nine months, the whack that was the Hiraikotsu hitting Miroku became normal, Katsuro visited the village and Akemi and Kiraia visited to the wolf den, and the kitsune continued to train with Kazesune, Serina and Suzuna joined them. After a while Akio started to leave, seeing his reluctance, Mushin pretended to hurt his back and be unable to travel. So the two monks stayed in the village.

After nine months

" MIROKU! YOU $(! I GOING TO &$#&($&#!" Sango screamed. Miroku winced, both at her language and the grip she had on his hand.

' Why did we need Naraku to get rid of my Wind Tunnel, Sango could have crushed it herself.' he thought.

" Miroku, when this over, I'm going to CASTRATE YOU!" Miroku paled and chuckled nervously.

" Koishi you don't mean that, it's the pain talking." He said soothingly.

" Just wait till I get my Katana!"

With a final push, the baby came out and Kaede cut the umpilitcal cord, cleaned the baby and handed Sango her child.

" Congratulations Sango, ye have a healthy girl." Said Kaede smiling. Souta and Kina came in and tickled her with their tails, she grabbed for them. The kitsune pulled their tails out of the way but then felt a force push them back into the baby's grasp. She swung them around in lopsided circles. Everyone smiled at her cutness, but then frowned in confusion as a small cyclone formed in the circle.

" Hmm, Miroku, ye ate the bread of the Wind's Gods did ye not?"

"Yes, but this never happened to me."

" Aye, for ye twas using it to control thy wind tunnel, thy daughter dost not."

" Kaede, are you saying my daughter can control the winds?" Asked Sango.

" Aye, somewhat."

" That's what I'll call her, Karyuu, Wind Dragon." Said Sango. A few days later, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kanna, Serina and Suzana packed up and were ready to leave for the village of the Slayers with Kirara, Russet and Kiraia. Akemi was sad to see her best friend leave but know she could always visit her. Kirara and Russet had something that looked like an arguement then an agreement. They walked over to Kagome and told her their idea, she asked them if they were sure and they nodded. Kagome opened her arms and Kiraia jumped into them. Then Kagome set Kiraia down, wence the fire cat pounced on Akemi and began licking her.

Akio seemed sad to see them leave.

" Akio I think it's time you left the shrine." Said Mushin.

" Sensei?"

" I've been thinking about it and I think that you're ready for it." Akio nodded. " If you're wondering about a place to go, I bet the Slayers will need someone to ward their village."

" Thank you for the advice Mushin-senesi." Akio offered his services to Sango and she accepted. The group departed and Inuyasha and his family went home.

" Kagome, I just realized that Akemi would be lonely without Kiraia around. Shippo has his own friends and Akemi might be left out."

"So what's your point?" Kagome asked only half listening. She gave out a yelp as Inuyasha scooped her into his arms. She smelled arousal and saw it in his eyes.

" Inuyasha you naughty boy." She said with a teasing smile.

" What are you gonna do about it? 'Sit' me?" Inuyasha taunted. Kagome hadn't realized that Inuyasha hadn't had his rosary since the battle with Naraku, it had shattered in the battle.

" I could get another necklace." Inuyasha was horrified. " But we can't, we have to watch Akemi."

"Shippo can watch her, he's done a good job in the past." Before Kagome could say another word, Inuyasha kissed her.

" You're right." Said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around inuyasha's neck.

Later

" Onnichan, what are Oka and Otu?" asked Akmei.

" They're...out, they should be back soon." By then it was nighttime. Akemi and Kiraia snuggled against each other and Shippo went to sleep as well.

Soon Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango were married. Kagome stayed in the Fuedal Era and visited her family every month on the night of the new moon. Miroku and Sango and their friends from the Slayer's village visited when they could, Kazesune, Faia, Kathy, and Vadimir decided to live in the Kitsune Village. Sesshoumaru and his family returned to his castle in Western Lands, he and his brother, finally on good terms visited each other to exchange news and so their pups could play a good game of 'Whack Jaken with his own staff.'

Somewhere

A female walked around a cave with a few demons, and many spider webs. She had long black hair and wore a black and red kimono. The demons looked busy with something and a spider demon in avator form was ordering around some smaller spiders. There was crying and the female rocked her arms back and forth while singing a lullaby.

" Naraku is gone, but Naome is still around." her eyes flashed red.

THE END

To be continued in " Fire, Thunder and Lightening"

I started this fic over a year ago, and now I finished it. But fear not! I have a sequel in mind. " Fire Thunder and Lightening" A fic centered around Shippo+Souten+Zati. I couldn't find a good spot to resolve it in this fic so the sequel will about them.

Summary: Zati finds Shippo's pictures from when The group first met Kouga and thinks that if he kidnaps Souten then she'll fall in love with him. He does so and Kagome sees it as the perect way to get Souten and Shippo to confess their feelings. Takes place years after KCD, when the three are teens.

RR.


End file.
